Noche de lobos
by Mirana
Summary: SLaSH - SiriusRemus: Tras un accidente bajo la luna llena, Sirius queda en coma, Remus se dará cuenta de lo mucho que le quiere en cuanto le pierde... ¡Cap 17 UP!
1. Noche de Lobos

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡¡¡Hooola!!!

Bueno... unas indicaciones ¿shi?

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chico//chico), (bueno lobo//perro); pero si crees que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17, aunque lo aviso. Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: Shiv

Después de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 1 ¤º°°º¤°ºº° Noche de lobos... °ºº°

- Oh no¡Qué he hecho! Sirius mi querido Sirius¡Y todo por mi culpa! - Pensaba el joven rubio mientras miraba el cuerpo de uno de sus mejores amigos Lupin levantó a Sirius muy débil, después de la noche de luna llena, se fijó en la profunda herida de la mejilla.

- Por favor dios¡Qué no sea un mordisco! -

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en los brazos, cargó como pudo el cuerpo inmóvil, hasta llegar a Hogwarts, lo tumbó en una de las camas de la enfermería, casi llorando por lo sucedido, culpándose de que el moreno no despertase, temiendo por el.

- ¡Dios mío¿¡Pero que ha pasado?!

- ¡¡Por favor dígame que está bien¡Dígame que se despertará!

- ¡Está muy malherido!

- ¡Todo a sido culpa mía! No controlaba lo que hacía... y ahora recuerdo muy vagamente... ¡Pero usted puede curarle¿¡Verdad que sí!?

- Muchacho... haré lo que pueda, nunca he tenido ningún paciente de heridas de tal magnitud, además de...los posibles efectos secundarios... La licantropía es una enfermedad que se traspasa por mordiscos

- ¡Maldita sea¡La culpa es toda mía! Como no se despierte... yo...yo...

- Lupin... descansa, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te encuentres mejor, ahora te curaré esas heridas, por tu amigo, no podemos hacer otra cosa que, esperar.

- ¡Moony¡¡Moony!! Despierta, ya me he enterado de lo que pasó, la me lo ha contado... espero que... se recupere, es mí amigo también, se como te sientes - Dice su buen amigo James para intentar animarle

- No Potter, tu... tu no tienes ni idea de como me siento

- ¡Yo lo siento tanto como tu!

- ¡Pero no ha sucedido por tu culpa! si no fuera por mi 'condición'... el...

- ¡Maldita sea Moony¡No puedes quedarte aquí eternamente!

- Si que puedo, todo ha sido por mi culpa...

- Anímate Remus, y confía en que se despertará pronto

- Si...Tienes razón...

- Yo... mejor esperaré fuera ¿de acuerdo Moony?

En cuanto terminó de ponerse su túnica y salió de la enfermería, solo susurro desde la puerta 'Lo siento Sirius...'

- ¡Eh chicos¡¿Sabéis la buena nueva?! - Se escucha la voz de un tipejo llamado Dirk,en clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras antes de que llegara el profesor - El famoso Sirius Black no va a aparecer por aquí, está un poco... indispuesto - Se escuchaban otro grupito riéndose a carcajadas

Lupin miraba con cara de odio desde la puerta...

- Ese Dirk es un auténtico gilipollas - Pensaba el rubio

- ¡Pero claro! No todo podía salir tan bien, el freak de Lupin está bien, y mira por donde¡Pero si esta en la puerta¡Escuchando como le insulto! - Se escucho otra vez el grupito riéndose

- ¡Mide tus palabras! - Amenazo James con su varita

- Cierra la boca Potter¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

- Ignoralos James

- ¡Mira¡Aprende del freak¡Sabe cuando callar la boca para no llevar! - El grupito seguía riendo

Lupin ya estaba deseando ir allí a darle lo que merecía pero James se lo impedía

- ¡Además... de que no esta aquí Black el magnífico para defenderle! - Añadió uno del grupo

Lupin consiguió librarse de James para correr hacia Dirk, lo cogió del cuello y lo empujó hacia una pared, apretando su cuello con fuerza

- Mide tus palabras... cretino - Lo soltó y se fue a su asiento mientras Dirk se tocaba el cuello con las dos manos, tapando la marca que Lupin le había dejado

- ¡Te esperaremos a la salida Remus Lupin! - Dijo Dirk desde la pared

En cuanto terminó la clase, Lupin salió con James, y para su sorpresa, encontrarse a Dirk y su grupito de seguidores descerebrados apuntándole con sus varitas.

- ¿Qué haces imbécil¿¡Quieres que te haga daño!?

- ¿Tu¿¡Daño a mí, a NOSOTROS!? Jajaja ¡No me hagas reír!

- ¡Que cobarde! Se esconde detrás de sus amigos - Dijo James a Lupin ya apuntando con su varita

- ¡Yo no me escondo Potter¡¡Cierra la boca!!

- ¡Expeliarmus! - Dijo Dirk viendo como James chocaba fuertemente contra una pared

- ¡¡James¿¡Que demonios estais haciendo¿Sois imbéciles? - Dijo la pelirroja Lily Evans

- Como prefecta, os ordeno que pareis ¡O quitaré puntos as vuestras casas!

- ¡¡Callate sangre sucia!! - Dijo uno de los 'guardaespaldas' de Dirk

James se levantó tras escuchar como insultaba a la pelirroja, le dió un puñetazo

- ¡Te lavaré la boca con pus de buboberculo! (N/A: Si no se escribe así lo siento ^^U)

Lily pellizcó la mejilla de James

- Puedo defenderme sola - Dijo enfadada la pelirroja

- ¡No hay quien entienda a las mujeres!¡Las defiendes y te pegan! T_T

- Seguramente me reiría... pero creeme, no me encuentro con ánimos Prongs

- Quieres ir a verle ¿no?

- ... Si y No ...

- ¿Aun te sientes culpable?

- ¡Venga vamos a comer! - Dijo pero cuando James cruzó la esquina, su cara se ensombreció

En el gran comedor, la gente parecía animada, pero mas de uno notaba la ausencia del joven Black, aunque no tanto como Remus, el seguía deprimido al saber que llevaba tantas horas sin mostrar un solo movimiento, y que no podía hacer nada. James lo notaba, pero intentaba evitar cualquier tema que pudiera relacionarlo con el.

- ¡Eh chicos¡Mirad quien está allí¡Pero si es la princesita Freak, Remus Lupin! - Gritaba Dirk desde una mesa separada

- ¡Callate ya Dirk!¡No tienes gracia! - Dijo una chica que antes estaba con el

- ¡Grrr¿¡Qué te pasa a ti!?¿Estas con ellos o que?

- No... no estoy con ellos, pero contigo tampoco

- ¡Pues entonces recibirás igual que ellos!

- ¿Quién me va a pegar¿¡Tu!? Si lo único que haces es dar vergüenza, eres patético

- ¡GRRRR¡¡Ya verás quien va a dar vergüenza!!

Tras esto la joven muchacha morena se levantó de la mesa y se paso justo al lado de James, Remus y Peter que estaban juntos en una de las mesas para decirles: 'Me ha encatado conoceros, soy Tannia' lo que ellos no vieron fue el guiño de ojo dirigido a James...la que si lo vio... fue Lily...

Las horas pasaron lentamente, hasta que llegó la noche. Remus no podía dormir, había pasado un montón de problemas y su amigo Sirius aun no se había despertado, estaba triste, preocupado y le echaba de menos, pensó que lo mejor sería no ir a visitarle, pensaba que seguramente se echaría a llorar y aparte de que no quería que Sirius se enterara de eso, tampoco quería motivos de burla para Dirk. Era ya muy tarde cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta, ya nadie estaba despierto,menos el, se levantó rapidamente ¿¡Y si era Sirius!?¿Y si se había despertado?... Abrió la puerta...

- ¡Eh¡No creí que alguien abriera!.. yo, no se que hago aquí... - Dijo Lily Evans casi en un susurro para no despertar a nadie

- ¿Querías hablar con James verdad?

- ¿¡Qué!?...si...

- Le despertaré...

- ¡No! Mejor no lo hagas... he... cambiado de opinión...

- Creo que, es posible que no sepa escucharte... pero si quieres hablar conmigo... creo que soy la única persona a tu disposición a estas horas

- Em... Gracias - Dijo la pelirroja

Un rato mas tarde...

- Esa chica del comedor le miró de una manera... me entraron ganas de estrangularla, pero creo que a el no le puedo decir nada aun... ¡Y tu!¡ Guardame el secreto!

- Yo no tengo tanta suerte como tu- Pensaba el chico rubio - Descuida, puedes confiar en mi

- ¡He visto como le miras!, sé como has pasado el día y solo puede ser porque el no está...

- O.O ¿¡Qué!?

- Pero tranquilo, se pondrá bien, muy pronto...

- Gracias...

- ¿Porqué me las das? solo he dicho la verdad

- Eres estupenda, espero que las cosas te salgan bien

- ¡Bueno! - Dijo la pelirroja bostezando - Hora de irme, ve a visitarle...

Tras esto salió por la puerta y Lupin volvió a quedar solo, intentó dormir... no podía... 'Ve a visitarle'... 'Ve a visitarle'... Lupin se vistió rapidamente y fue corriendo hasta la enfermería... de verdad quería verle... En cuanto llegó fue directo a la cama en la que estaba Sirius, aun tenia las marcas de los arañazos, las heridas y el mordisco.

¡Lo siento Padfoot! Estás así por mi culpa, yo... solo quiero que te despiertes, no se si me oyes... creo que me moriría de vergüenza, te echo de menos. Creo que como siga un par de días mas así, es posible que me vuelva loco de remate... Necesitaba verte, no puedo ni dormir solo de pensar como estas... , ojala no hubieras estado allí... nada de esto habría pasado y ahora estarías bien, conmigo... Buenas noches, Sirius...

Lupin volvió a su habitación, a pesar de haberle visto, no fue capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Maldita sea, ya otro día de clase, espero no quedarme dormido - Pensaba el joven Rubio de camino a su primera clase - Toca adivinación...

- ¡¡EH CHICOS¿Os acordais de mí¡¡Soy Tannia!! - Les grito la chicha morena desde la otra punta del pasillo

- Hola Tannia

- Si.. hola - Dijo Remus aun deprimido

- ¿¡Te pasa algo!?

- No... tranquila... estoy como las rosas...

- No lo parece...

- Si... estamos bien - Dijo James

- ¿¡Emm!?... bueno... Oye James, te veo luego - Dijo ella mientras le daba un beso fugaz en una mejilla - ¡Tengo que irme!

- ¿Y a esa que le pasa? - Dijo James

- ¿Quién comprende a las mujeres?, eh James es muy guapa ¡Qué suerte! - Dijo Peter que los alcanzaba corriendo hace tan solo unos segundos

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz?

- ¿¡Yo!? - Pregunto Peter sin entender

- ¡Cómo si no supieras que Padfoot está aun en la enfermería...!

- ¡Ah si ya!Bueno seguro que se despierta pronto, no os preocupeis...

- ¿¡Que no me preocupe!?Para que dejara de preocuparme tendría que estar yo allí en vez de el... ¡Lo que es increible es que no te preocupes tu!

- ¡¡Yo si me preocupo!! Pero soy positivo...

- ¡¡¿¿Dónde demonios está lo positivo??!! - Dijo Lupin enfadado

- ... Bueno, lo siento... tenéis razón

- ¡¡Eh mirad quien está ahí, el Freak de... - Antes de dejar terminar a Dirk, Lupin lo había

dejado en el suelo de un puñetazo en el estómago - ¡Creeme!¡No estoy de ánimos para soportarte! - Le Dijo Remus mientras seguía caminando con sus dos amigos detrás

Las horas de clase pasaron como un suspiro para algunos, duraron eternamente para otros, pero de una manera u otra, llegó la hora de ir al comedor. Lupin se sentó con sus dos amigos, sentía mucho la falta de su amigo moreno, pero aun así intento pasar el rato lo más agradable posible.

Después de el gran desastre en pociones, y la falta de atención en todas las demás clases, sentía de verdad como influía el... en su vida

- ¡¡¡Hola chicos!!! - Dijo Tannia mientras le daba un beso a James en la mejilla y se sentaba a su lado

- Emm... Oye guapita que me parece que esta no es tu mesa - Dijo Lily mirándola con odio

- No claro, esta no es mi mesa, pero EL será mi chico - Dijo sonriente abrazando a James - ¿Qué te pasa pelirroja?¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

- No... el que no entiende nada soy yo - Dijo James confuso

- Desaparece... - Dijo Tannia a Lily

- ¡Oye tu!¡No digas eso a Lily! - Dijo James mirando a Tannia enfadado

- Pero tu.. y yo...

- ¿Qué? - Preguntaba James aun confuso

- ¡Te arrepentirás de tratarme así! - Dijo Tannia mientras se iba y se sentaba otra vez en la mesa de Dirk

- Lily...

- Te gusta ¿no? - Pregunto Lupin casi en un susurro para que nadie mas le escuchase

- Ella es...

- ¿Estás bien...?

- Ella es... Puede que... Quiza... Tal vez... - James seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese? - Pregunto Peter a Remus

- ¡Eh Potter! No te atrevas a insultar a MI chica, a Tannia nadie la insulta - Amenazaba Dirk

- ¿Quién la ha insultado¿no quería ser mi chica hace tan solo un momento? Lupin y Peter afirmaron con la cabeza

- ¡Te enterarás de lo que es bueno! - Dijo Tannia llorando en el hombro de Dirk En ese momento Dirk sacó su varita y apuntó a James

- ¿Pero que haces? - Dijo Peter enfadado mientras uno de los 'seguidores' del chico de Slytherin le apuntaba también con su varita

- ¿Y que pasa contigo que no dices nada? - Preguntó Dirk a Remus

- Esque... no me apetece... eres muy aburrido; ¿No te cansas de quedar mal Dirk Infidus?

- ¡Maldito seas Remus Lupin!

- ¿Pero que sucede aquí? - Dijo Dumbledore bajando las varitas de los chicos de Slytherin con su mano¿a estas alturas aun no sabeis las normas del colegio?, Dirk Infidus, debería darte vergüenza, quiero veros a vosotros 4 en mi despacho... El director de vuestra casa ,Slytherin, os pondrá el castigo que oportuno..

Dumbledore salió del gran comedor, dejando a Dirk y a Tannia mirando a los 3 Gryffindor

- Ya vereis cuando os pille... cuidad vuestras espaldas... - Dijo Dirk amenazante

Guardaron sus varitas y salieron del Gran Comedor James miró a Lily y le ofreció una sonrisa, sonrojada ella se la devolvió

- Moony...

- ¿Moony?

Lupin estaba desde ya hace un rato con la cabeza en la mesa...

- ¿Moony estás bien?

- No.. no estoy bien, me voy a la enfermería... Os veo luego

Lupin se levantó de la mesa con una mano en la frente... y salió por la puerta del gran comedor

- Pobre... se debe encontrar muy mal

- Si... eso parece - Dijo James preocupado

- Solo quiere verle... - Pensó la pelirroja Lily mientras se levantaba de la mesa para irse.

- Lily, me gustaría hablar contigo - Dijo James mientras le cogía la mano al ver que se iba

- Yo también quería hablar contigo James,desde hace tiempo - Dijo la pelirroja sonrojada

- Salgamos de aquí, la gente nos mira muy raro...

James se levantó de la mesa, aun cogiendo a Lily de la mano y fue con ella hasta la puerta del gran comedor, allí se encontró a los 2 Prefectos de Hufflepuf

- Lilian Evans... Nos han mandado avisar a todos los Prefectos de la escuela, en 5 minutos comenzará una de las reuniones

- Ay... es mi deber... lo siento James, otro día hablamos

- Que mala suerte...

- Lo siento, en cuanto pueda hablaremos

- Está bien... vete ya

Lily le dió un beso a James en la mejilla, dejando a la gente del comedor atónita y a James ruborizado

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

No me ha gustado nada esta manera de empezar el Fic¿Un poco bestia no? Luego será todo lo romántico que pueda ser... Contadme todo lo que os apetezca... (menos palabrotas pliz xD), ya sabeis o simplemente un review... Me encanta esta pareja, hacía ya mucho tiempo que quería escribir algo así :))

Shiv

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


	2. Magia Selene

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡¡¡Hooola!!! (De Nuevo)

¡¡¡PARA TODOS USTEDES¡¡¡AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 2!!!

Bueno... unas indicaciones ¿shi?

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chico//chico), (bueno lobo//perro); pero si crees que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17... Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: Shiv

Después de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 2 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° Magia Selene °ºº°

- Ya se ha decidido quien será el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin, os presento a Severus Snape:

Tras esta breve presentación un chico alto y muy delgado entró por la puerta, llevaba la corbata de Slytherin, una camisa blanca, pantalones y capa de color negro, pelo también negro y ojos del mismo color. Tenía una mirada fría y profunda. Era pálido y tenía la nariz ligeramente encorvada. Todos le miraron.

- ¡Bienvenido Severus! - Dijo Lily ya que nadie hablaba

Se levantó de su silla para darle la mano

- Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Lilian pero puedes llamarme Lily - Dijo la chica sonriendo

- Igualmente n//n - Dijo Snape sonriendo, mirando el color verde esmeralda de los ojos de la pelirroja

- ¡Nos vemos!

Snape no dio respuesta, solo se quedo en el mismo lugar, viendo como se marchaba y dejando caer lentamente la mano que había ofrecido a la chica.

-Sirius... no se ha movido ni un milímetro - Pensaba Lupin sentado en una silla al lado de la cama del chico moreno

- ¿Cuándo te despertarás...?

- ¿Lupin?¿Querías ver a Sirius? - Preguntó la enfermera.

- ¿Está mejor ya?

- Entiendo que estés preocupado, le di hace un rato un brebaje, y como puedes ver las heridas han desaparecido...

- ¿Se despertará?

- La verdad... no lo sé, eso espero

- ...

- Tengo que atender a mas gente... ¿Te encuentras mal o algo?

- ... Estoy bien, gracias

La ya se estaba marchando pero se dio la vuelta un momento...

- Si ahora... tiene licantropía, se levantará seguro la próxima luna llena... si me estoy equivocando no puedo predecir cuando se levantará.

- Gracias...

- No hay de que... veo que estás sufriendo mucho... yo también deseo que se recupere pronto

- Me voy ya... siento hacerle perder el tiempo

Lupin salió por la puerta de la enfermería, tenía pensado ir a su habitación...

-'Si tiene licantropía se levantará la próxima luna llena' - Sin darse cuenta llegó a la zona prohibida de la biblioteca. Hace algún tiempo le había parecido ver un libro de hechizos selenes, efectos de la luna sobre las personas...luego lo habían mandado directamente a la zona prohibida, por los inesperados efectos ... repetía la luna llena del mes esa misma noche... -¿Cómo es posible que esté haciendo esto...? - Pensó el chico rubio buscando un libro en las estanterías - ¿Dónde estará...? - ¿Es... este...?

- Hola... ¿buscas algo? - Dijo un chico alto que estaba al final del pasillo, buscando por lo más alto de la estantería

- ¿¡Quién eres tu!?

- Severus Snape... ¿Qué buscas por esta zona...?

- Un libro... imagino que lo mismo que tu...

- ¿Qué libro? Llevo un rato aquí, es posible que lo haya visto

- Es un libro grande... con las tapas forradas de terciopelo negro, un símbolo en la portada y letras doradas, elegantes...

No tardó ni 5 minutos en examinar toda la estantería y sacar un libro.

- ¿Es este por casualidad? - Dijo Snape enseñándole exactamente el libro que buscaba

- ¿Cómo lo has encontrado tan rápido?¿Pasas mucho tiempo aquí?

- ...

- "Hechizos Selenes del Siglo XVIII" - Leyó Remus

- ¿Quieres cambiar la luna para una persona?¿Sabes que son hechizos muy poco seguros no?

- Si, pero si algo malo sucediera recaería sobre mí, entonces no importa

- ...

- ¿Tu que buscas? - Preguntó el chico rubio levantando la vista

- Un libro para que una chica me quie... nada.. solo observo lo que hay

- Pero esos hechizos... también son muy peligrosos... ¿no te importa arriesgarte por una chica?

- ... Por ella no

- ¡Caray!¿La quieres?¿Es maja?¿Guapa?¿Inteligente?

- ...

- ¿No eres muy hablador no?

- ...

Cuándo Snape comenzó a bajar por la escalera, Lupin le ofreció su mano

- Yo soy Remus Lupin... encantado

- Igualmente - Dijo Snape dándole la mano, mirándole friamente

- En fin... tengo que irme... ¡Qué tengas suerte con esa chica! - Lupin cogió el enorme libro con las dos manos y corrió hacia su habitación...

Lupin se sentó en su cama... con el libro delante. Acarició las letras doradas y con mucho cuidado abrió el libro.

- ¡Pero esto...! 'Hechizo de enamoramiento, cambio de luna',¿no es lo que buscaba ese Snape?

Lupin pasaba hojas, había llegado ya casi a la mitad del libro... 'Despertar, cambio de luna', era un hechizo corto, parecía facil...

- Espero que esto no se complique... - Pensó Lupin

Comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito en el libro... Se escuchó a James al otro lado de la puerta, Lupin guardó a toda prisa el libro en el baúl a los pies de su cama

- En tu ¿Qué acabas de guardar ahí?

- Nada...

- Lo he visto Moony... no me mientas

James intentó abrir su baúl para enterarse pero Lupin se sentó encima

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no enseñas a tu buen amigo Prongs?

- Te juro que nada...

- Y yo te juro... que he visto el libro de Hechizos Selenes de la zona prohibida de la biblioteca

- ... ¿¡Cómo!?¿Lo has usado?

Lupin se levantó del baúl y dejo que James cogiera el libro

- No llegué a hacerlo, te lo contaré...

- ...

- Quería hechizar a Lilian Evans, para que se enamorara de mí... en este libro hay muchos hechizos de ese tipo,pero, lo dejé pasar, no quería que ella me quisiera por un conjuro, que además era temporal, pensé que sería mejor, que me quisiese por mí mismo... el caso es que llevo 2 años intentándolo y nunca he podido hablar con ella

- Seguro que ella piensa lo mismo

- No lo creo, además ahora siempre que me la encuentro esta con ese tipo, ese prefecto de Slytherin... Severus Snape creo que se llama... La gente murmura un montón de cosas...

- Ya... pues yo lo he cogido...

- ...para despertar a Padfoot - Terminó James

- ...

- Se ve a millas que le echas de menos

- Más de lo que tu crees...

- ¿Quieres de verdad hacer ese hechizo?

- Si... quiero hacerlo

- Creo que yo no podré impedírtelo... pero ten cuidado, es un hechizo peligroso

Lupin cogió el libro y lo volvió a guardar en su baúl, lo cerró para que nadie lo encontrara

- ¿Vas a ir a ver a Lilian?

- No... seguramente me rechazará, estará con ese chico de negro

- No creo que vaya a hacer eso...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé y punto...

- ... En cuanto la vea se lo diré

- Mira el lado positivo...tienes todo el fin de semana para decírselo...

- Si ya...como si fuera tan fácil... T//T

Ya era el último día de clase de la semana, Lupin terminó sus tareas, 7 pergaminos de trabajo para Historia de la Magia... había tardado horas. Estaba aún en la Biblioteca, comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse, a esa hora ya tenía que estar en su habitación, era muy tarde. En cuanto llegó, abrió el baúl y cogió el libro.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo Moony?

- ¡Prongs!...

- ¿Te he asustado?.. perdona

- No importa TT ¿Cómo aun no duermes?

- Esque cuando me pongo a pensar.. no soy capaz de dormirme Y-Y

- ¿...aun no se lo has dicho?

- ¡No he podido! Y-Y

- Bueno... me voy ya

- ¡Espera! Voy contigo a la enfermería

- ...está bien...

James se puso su túnica rapidamente... Los dos caminaron hasta la enfermería, tratando de no hacer ruido. Cogieron a Sirius y se metieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad... para salir de Hogwarts.

- ¿Adónde vamos Moony?

- Al bosque... Imagina que se transformara en lobo dentro del colegio...

- Em... U Si... perdona... tienes razón

- En cuanto lleguemos será mejor que te vayas... solo por si acaso

- Ya... tranquilo, estar entre lobos hambrientos no es mi idea de noche ideal U

- Se supone... que la luna llena solo afectará a Sirius... pero aun así...

Llegaron a un claro entre árboles, parecía el sitio perfecto para hechizar a Sirius...

- Está bien aquí... déjale en el suelo...

Los 2 chicos dejaron a Sirius en el suelo James ya estaba dando media vuelta para volverse a Hogwarts...

- Prongs...

- Dime...

- Yo creo que ahora el es...

- Lo sé...

- Pero yo antes, le veía como un amigo... Cuando se puso así... yo lo sentí tanto como si me pasara a mí...

- ...

- Me di cuenta cuando ya no estaba...

- Moony...ya antes se te notaba a millas...

- Lo siento...

- ¿Qué sientes? - Pregunto Prongs

- No lo sé... Sí el se levanta... seguramente me odiará por haberle pasado mi licantropía... y si no lo hace... me odiaré yo mismo... No sé que es lo que debo hacer

- Debes intentarlo... Además... ¿Quién dice que tenga que levantarse por tener licantropía?... - ... - Lupin bajó la cabeza aguantando las lágrimas

James comenzó a alejarse del claro... cuando ya no se le veía entre los árboles, Lupin abrió el libro. Hechizó la luna para Sirius... Lupin pudo ver como este se despertaba y se transformaba en perro, miró al cielo... vió la luna llena en ese momento... perdió la conciencia.

Las noche había pasado... los rayos de luz se filtraban entre los árboles... Lupin abrió los ojos...

-¿Pero que ha pasado?- Se preguntaba el chico rubio

Miró su mano... un mechón de pelo azulado... Cerró los ojos... intentó levantarse... Dos brazos le sujetaban con fuerza... Era... ¿Sirius?... Abrió los ojos... su pelo rubio rozaba la cara de su amigo. Le escuchaba tan cerca, le oía respirar... los latidos de su corazón... Sirius abrió los ojos, se miraron fijamente unos segundos

- Ya echaba de menos ver tus ojos miel - Dijo el chico moreno con una sonrisa

Lupin volvió a cerrar los ojos...

-¿Estoy soñando?- Pensó el rubio

Sintió los labios de su amigo rozar los suyos... cálidos y suaves...

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

Wahahahahahahaha!!! Muahahahah¡¡Tenia que hacer una escenita asin!!! Me lo pedía el cuerpo Contadme todo lo que se os apetezca, siento no poder subir siguiente capítulo ya seguido (Llevo escritos hasta el 6) TT. Quizá sería mejor subirlo todo del tirón, y luego ir subiendo poco a poco según fuera escribiendo... En fins... LO SIENTO Pero ya sabeis¿Opiniones positivas, negativas, insultos (Sin pasarse eh!), Solo teneis que escribir un Review, yo lo leere en cuanto pueda

Encantada de "Leernos": Muchos besos! :3

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


	3. La vuelta de Black, popularidad

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡¡¡Hooola!!! (De Nuevo)

¡¡Ya esta aquí la 3ª Parte!!

Bueno... unas indicaciones ¿shi?

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chico//chico), (Bueno lobo//perro); pero si crees que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17, aunque lo aviso. Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: Shiv

Luego de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 3 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° La vuelta de Black, popularidad °ºº°

Miró su mano... un mechón de pelo azulado... Cerró los ojos... intentó levantarse... Dos brazos le sujetaban con fuerza... Era... ¿Sirius?... Abrió los ojos... su pelo rubio rozaba la cara de su amigo. Le escuchaba tan cerca, le oía respirar... los latidos de su corazón... Sirius abrió los ojos, se miraron fijamente unos segundos

- Ya echaba de menos ver tus ojos miel - Dijo el chico moreno con una sonrisa

Lupin volvió a cerrar los ojos...

- ¿Estoy soñando?- Pensó el rubio

Sintió los labios de su amigo rozar los suyos... cálidos y suaves... Fue corto pero muy intenso, Lupin abrió los ojos

- Estás aquí...

- Es lo que querías..¿no?

- Si es lo que quería - Dijo Lupin abrazándole - Pero si no te hubiera lastimado...

- … Claro yo... - Sirius le interrumpió con un beso - Lo que importa es como estamos ahora...

- Y, aunque yo durmiera... te escuchaba Moony... te escuchaba en mi cabeza

- ¿Entonces cuando te dije... - Lupin se abrió los ojos de par en par. No pudo evitar sonreir un poco.

Sirius solo le respondió con una sonrisa

- ¿No deberíamos volver? - Pregunto el chico de ojos dorados ruborizado

- ¿Ya quieres separarte de mí? - Dijo el moreno tristemente

- No...me gusta tenerte cerca... eres hermoso - Pensaba el chico rubio mientras lo miraba fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

- ... ¿Qué piensas?, si no me lo dices no puedo saberlo...

Lupin se levantó y cogió a Sirius de la mano

- Eres hermoso - Dijo el chico de ojos dorados

Sirius le sonrojó, lo abrazó y acarició su cabello

- Volvamos ya, ellos estarán deseando verte -o-

- ¿Estás bien Lupino?

- Solo un poco cansado, no te preocupes...

Sirius cogió el libro del suelo... Después de un rato caminando entre árboles ya se veía Hogwarts En ese instante Lupin se desmayó, con tan buena suerte de caer en los brazos del moreno

- // -¿Se habrá desmayado de verdad?- Pensaba el moreno mientras lo cargaba a su espalda

- ...

- ¿Sirius?¿Cómo has desaparecido de la enfermería?¡Estaban todos preocupados!

- Disculpe..., Lupin está mal...

- ¡¡Ufff!! Lo primero es lo primero, déjalo en esta cama

- Ha sido muy irresponsable por su parte utilizar hechizos de luna llena para despertarte...

- ¿Cómo sabe usted...?

- ... No te preocupes, estará bien en un rato, si quieres puedes irte...

- No, no quiero irme

- ... Sois los dos igual de cabezotas, vaya 'pareja'

- u//u

Sirius se sentó en la misma silla en la que antes había pasado tantas horas Moony, observándole con sus preciosos ojos dorados Lupin casi no tardo en despertarse. Miraba a Sirius extrañado.

- ¿No esperabas verme aquí? - Preguntó Sirius

- ...Lo deseaba

Sirius se sentó en la cama, los dos quedaron un rato en silencio mirándose.

- ¡¡Padfoot!!¡Qué bueno volver a verte! - Dijo James gritando de alegría al ver a su buen amigo

- ¡Prongs! - Dijo Sirius sonriendo

Ambos se dieron un enorme abrazo amistoso

- Hola Padfoot - Dijo Peter desde la puerta - ¿Ves Moony? Te dije que se despertaría, haces un montón de un grano de arena - Dijo sin tener ni idea del hechizo selene

Lupin no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa de Sirius al escuchar este comentario

- Chicos, aquí hay enfermos... - Dijo la - No es necesario montar escándalo

- Lo sentimos u.u - Dijeron todos al unísono

- Um... Lupin puedes irte ya cariño, pero ten mas cuidado

- Gracias,Sra Pomfrey. Lo tendré en cuenta

Los 4 chicos salieron de la enfermería, caminando hacia su habitación se encontraron con un grupito de chicas sonrientes

- ¡¡¡Black¡Mirad chicas... es Black¡Qué bueno verte! - Decían todas gritando mientras lo tocaban y abrazaban...

- ... :/ - Lupin miraba la escena sin moverse

- Eh... yo... -//- - Sirius intentaba despegarselas mientras miraba a Lupin

- ¡Eh chicas!... no sobeis a 'mi novio'- Dijo Tannia mientras se acercaba caminando

- ¡Tannia! - Dijo el moreno mientras giraba la cara para ver a Remus

- ¿Qué pasa?¿No te alegras de verme cielo? - Dijo Tannia mientras le daba un beso en los labios

- Me voy...- Dijo Moony mientras pasaba por delante de la escena y se iba a su habitación

- Pero... ¡¡¡ARGGHHH!!! - Gritaba Sirius desde el suelo, viendo como el grupito se le tiraba encima a arrancarle la ropa

- Lo que hay que ver... que suerte tienen algunos - Pensaba Peter mirando la escena sorprendido

- ¡Pero dejadle en paz! - Dijo James mientras cogía a Tannia de la capa y la separaba de Sirius

- ¿Qué te crees que haces imbécil? - Dijo Tannia a James apuntándole con su varita desde el suelo

- No te conviene apuntarme, no saldrás demasiado bien - Dijo James, y se pasó una mano por el cabello, 'despreocupadamente'.

Ella le miró con ganas de ahorcarlo Pasó por encima de la chica y siguió a Lupin a su habitación ignorando la cara de Tannia Un rato mas tarde el moreno entró en la habitación, tenía muy mala cara,estaba muy despeinado, sudando y tenía la túnica desgarrada. Peter y James le miraron, no pudieron evitar que se les escapara una risita. Sirius los miró con ganas de asesinarlos allí mismo, justo después desvió toda su atención hacía Remus, el estaba en su cama, concentrado en un libro sin hacer caso para nada a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

- Oye Lupin...

Remus levantó la vista del libro un segundo, miró a Sirius sin decir nada y volvió a lo suyo

- Moony...

El chico rubio sin levantar los ojos de su libro solo soltó un soso "¿qué?"

- -//- ¿Estás enfadado?

- ¿Yo?¿Enfadado?¿Por que razón debería estar enfadado?

James y Peter miraban la escenita, en cuestión de un segundo James ya estaba empujando a Peter hasta la puerta para desaparecer... estaba visto que sobraban

- ¡Bueno que nos vamos eh! - Decía James sonriente mientras empujaba a Peter fuera de la habitación

- Pero yo quiero ver co... - Antes de terminar James le había empujado fuera y había cerrado la puerta

Sirius miraba la puerta mientras Moony le miraba a el, parecía triste...

- ¿Qué es Tannia para ti? - Dijo Moony bajando la cabeza

- ... Ella es... era mi novia

- Que suerte, es guapa

- ¡Ella ERA mi novia!¡Ahora ya no me importa!

- Parecía contenta de verte...

Sirius le miró triste

- No parecía que te disgustara su beso - Dijo Lupin mientras se tumbaba en su cama

Sirius parpadeó varias veces, luego le regaló una de sus bonitas sonrisas

- ¿¡Estás celoso!? - Dijo Sirius sonriendo

Lupin le miró con cara de fastidio, aunque ruborizado

- No... yo no estoy celoso...

Sirius pusó una rodilla en la cama, luego la otra, se acerco al chico rubio a 4 patas y se tumbó a su lado

- Ella solo fue...

- No tienes que explicarme nada

Lupin se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda al moreno. Sirius se levantó también, se acercó a 4 patas y le abrazó

- v//v Ella te estará esperando... - Dijo Lupin, aunque estaba enfadado no parecía tener ganas de terminar el abrazo

Sirius puso su cabeza en el hombro del chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Pues que espere todo lo que quiera, estaré aquí contigo - le susurró el moreno al oído - además yo no disfruté su beso... los tuyos me gustan más ;)

Remus se dejó empujar por Sirius, hasta quedar otra vez tumbados en la cama, abrazándose.

- ¡Casi lo estropeas Peter! - Le gritaba James por los pasillos enfadado

- ¿Casi estropeo el que? - Preguntaba Peter sin enterarse de nada

- ... ¿Eres tonto o que te pasa?

- ... Lo siento Prongs, no te entiendo

- ¬¬ No podemos volver hasta dentro de 1 hora o así

- ... No entiendo nada

- ¬¬ ¿Aun no sabes que se quieren?

- Si claro, yo también les quiero, son mis amigos

- ¬¬ ¿Cómo es posible que aun no lo pilles? - Preguntó James a Peter sin poder creerselo - Ellos se quieren de verdad...

- Si claro... no va a ser de mentira...

- ¡¡ARGGGH!! ¬¬ - Gritaba James al borde de la desesperación

- ¡Eh James!¿Te pasa algo?¡Vaya manera de gritar! - Le dijo Lily sonriente

- No yo.. es, es solo que... estoy despejando la garganta

- Que rarillo... - Dijo Snape que justo estaba detrás de la pelirroja acompañandola

- GRGRGRGRGRRRR Mira quien habla... ¬¬ - Pensaba James -¿Que haría yo para merecer esto? YY

- Ummm... James, el otro día no pudimos hablar, si quieres luego mas tarde...

- // ... Si, si claro Lily :)) -¿Habrá hombre mas feliz que yo sobre la tierra?

Lily y Snape empezaron a alejarse, James decía adios con la mano como embobado, volvió a la realidad¡ellos iban de la mano! James empezó a darse golpes en la cabeza contra un muro

- Oye James... ¿estas bien? Es mas facil que se rompa tu cabeza que el muro...

- ¿Será posible que tenga tan mala suerte? - Se preguntaba James a sí mismo mientras aguantaba las lágrimas (N/A: Cambios de ánimo radicales... U)

- James... ¡¡Espabila James¿Estás tonto o que?

James seguía dándose con el muro ignorando las palabras de su amigo Peter ya cabreado cogió a James por la capa y lo llevó por la fuerza hasta la enfermería

- No me quiere... no me quiere... no me quiere... no me quiere...

- U ¿Que ha pasado Peter? - Preguntaba la preocupada

- ... Empezó a pegarse contra un muro

- U ¿Pasó algo?

- ¿A mi que me pregunta?¡Yo no entiendo nada !

- No me quiere... no me quiere... no me quiere... no me quiere...no me quiere... no me quiere... no me quiere... no me quiere...

- Está como ido ¡pero esque yo no entiendo nada! James dejó de hablar durante un segundo, cogió a Peter por la capa y le dió un tirón para que se acercara a el...

- Tsk... ¿Si le regalo flores me querrá? - Dijo James a Peter - Jajajaja - Se reía el solo mientras la gente le miraba

- , a mi amigo se le va la olla, no entiendo nada... entender entender, entender

- Esta bien... déjale en esa cama...

La le dió un brebaje a James, este lo bebió rapidamente, aunque no pudo evitar lanzarlo a la lejanía

- Pero que hace ese.. AGG que asco - Se decían unos a otros los que estaban en las camas

- ¿¡Pero que demonios me ha dado!? Sabe asqueroso - Dijo James a la Sra. Pomfrey con esa expresión de asco en la cara y un ojo guiñado por el fuerte sabor de la poción.

- ¡Repulsivo eh! Bueno ya estas curado, puedes irte - Dijo la con una sonrisa

- ¡ARG! Casi me mata --

James se levantó para irse, Peter espero un poco mas en la enfermería

- Me muero de curiosidad¿Que le ha dado?

- Riquísimo Zumo de Pus de Babosa con saliva de sapo: fuerte olor, repulsivo sabor peeero, rico en proteínas y vitaminas ¡Lo que la loca juventud necesita!

- O.O

- Lo importante es que se ha espabilado... JoJoJo - Dijo la con risa de Cruela de Vil Peter cogió rapidamente sus cosas y salió corriendo

- Maldito seas Sirius Black, me ha dejado quedar mal con sus estúpidos amigos... grr

Tannia aun estaba en el suelo del pasillo, al ver que se acercaba Dirk ella bajó la cabeza y empezó a fingir estar disgustada con todos con la típica escenita de lloriqueo Dirk miró al suelo, parecía enfadado con Tannia, tanto ir y volver cuando a la chica le apetecía le tocaba las narices, además de tener que hacerle caso...

- ¿Que te quitas del medio Tannia?

- Buahhh!!BUAHHH!!! Dirk... no seas malo

- ¿Quieres que te pase por encima?

- No Dirk... yo quiero que...

- ¿Quieres...?

- BUAHHH, yo te quiero Dirk... mucho muchííísimo

- Ajam.. si eso me has dicho muchas veces

- Ahora es de verdad te lo juro Dirk BUAHHHH!!!

- Ajam.. si, ya, claro...

Tannia le levantó tapándose la cara con las manos, se dio media vuelta para irse, seguía llorando...

- Eres malísimo Dirk, creí que me querías...

La chica dio un par de pasos

- 5...4...3... - Se decía la chica en bajito

- ¡Espera Tannia!,sabes que odio que llores

Tannia se tiró a sus brazos, sonriendo

- ¡¡Nos queremos!!, y harías cualquier cosa por mi... ¿verdad?

- Si claro

- Pues quiero que...

- Jum... vaya chica... - Dijo Peter a James, ambos miraban la escenita desde cierta distancia

- Puaj, que chica mas manipuladora... ¿Cómo puede ser así?

- Y ese Dirk es tonto definitivamente, ya sabemos todos como es... y el se deja manipular

- El es imbécil, de eso no hay duda... pero no merece la pena recibir las tortas que debería llevar esa niñata

- Ya estarán tramando alguna cosa...

- ¿Estará mal que espiemos? Es por el bien de nuestros buenos amigos

- Oh si claro... es por su bien :D

- Podemos acercarnos mas...

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

CONTINUARA...

Pretendía que este capítulo fuera un poco divertido, ya me contareis lo que os ha parecido, aunque es corto no seais muy duros conmigo, es mi primer fic de Slash y también el primero que escribo de HP que no este lleno de burradas Esto no es lo mío... de todas maneras... Contadme lo que se os apetezca, menos insultos :D Simplemente un Review, las ideas son bien recibidas

Shiv

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤


	4. Planes de Venganza

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡¡¡Hooola!!! (De Nuevo)

¡¡Ya esta aquí la 4ª Parte!!

Bueno... unas indicaciones ¿shi?

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chico//chico), (bueno lobo//perro); pero si crees que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17, aunque lo aviso. Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: Shiv)

Luego de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 4 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° Planes de Venganza °ºº°

- Moony - Susurraba Sirius al oído de Monny mientras lo agitaba un poco

- ¿Hummhff?

- Moony despierta - Dijo el moreno mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla

- Humhf, me... me quede dormido contigo...

- Si mi pequeño lobito...

- ¿Lobito? Si...siento que te enteraras así de mi licantropía, pensé que si lo sabías te parecería horrible...

- Tu eres precioso siempre , fue una pena que te comieras los chocolates

- ¿¡Chocolates!?

- Si... esa noche, cuando te seguí, llevaba chocolates en una cesta, para decirte que, te quiero... pero te lo comiste todo mientras estabas transformado, preferiste morder chocolates antes que a mi..

- Ahh... si que cambio al transformarme, ahora disfrutaría mas mordiéndote - Dijo el rubio

- Jum... ¿A mi o a los chocolates? - Dijo Sirius mientras sacaba una bolsa de debajo de su cama, con una sonrisa pícara ponía varias tabletas y bollitos a los ojos del chocomaníaco , Remus miraba fijamente el menu...

- Ya sabía yo que disfrutarías mas con el chocolate que conmigo... si hay cosas que no cambian... - Dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba de la cama

- ¿Has hecho todo esto para mí?

- Pues claro¿para quien si no?

- Entonces... prefiero comerte a ti ahora, el chocolate puede esperar - Dijo Remus mientras miraba a Padfoot a los ojos, este no pudo evitar ruborizarse

- ¿Tiene mala pinta?

- No... esque tu estas mejor - Dijo el chico de ojos dorados mientras se levantaba para darle un gran abrazo a Sirius y un beso que poco a poco fue tornándose apasionado.

- 489 elefantes se balanceaban sobre la te...

- ¡¡Shhh!! Calla Peter que nos van a descubrir ¬¬

- ... Vale jefe, me duele el pompis de estar en esta posición

- ¡¡Calla ya pesado!!

- Shhh Shhh Calla James que no escucho

- GrrrGrrr ¬¬

- ¿Cual es tu idea para molestar a la pandilla del Freak Nerd, incluido Sirius Black? - Preguntaba Dirk a Tannia

- He pensado en pedir ayuda a... Lucius Malfoy, ya sabes, un malfoy … "pura raza".

- ¿Pura raza?¿Cómo los caballos? - Preguntó Peter a James riendo

- Em... Um... Bueno el sabrá que hacer, cuentan que es el mejor mago de todo Slytherin, solo podemos fiarnos de el... - Añadió Dirk

- ¿Tu lo conoces? - Preguntó Tannia al chico de Slytherin

- Si claro, nos llevamos bien... yo también soy sangre limpia... aunque por desgracia no de una familia de mortífagos tan reconocida como la suya...

- Todo va viento en popa - Dijo riendo Tannia

- ¿Te fijaste como Black y Lupin no se separan, desde que Sirius volvió?, no hará falta nada mas que un imperius, el otro al ver como se destruye su amistad en 1 día ya no querrá hablarle mas...

- Entonces... dejarán de ser amigos, no puede haber venganza mas gratificante...

- ¿Y si las cosas se tuercen...? - Preguntó un chico del grupo

- ¿¡Qué¿De verdad crees que podría torcerse¡Es un plan perfecto!

- Desde luego... ¿y deberíamos controlar a Lupin... o a Black?

- Creo que... a Lupin, al fin y al cabo es nuestro queridísimo Freaky Nerd, Black solo se equivocó al elegir a 'ese' sangre sucia como su amigo... gran error...

- No deberíais cantar victoria tan pronto - Dijo el chico del grupo

- Solo... tendrán lo que se merecen, y ese Remus Lupin... asqueroso sangre sucia...

Tras una breve conversación apareció un chico alto, rubio, vestido de negro. Saludó a Dirk y se presentó a Tannia con un beso en su mano.

- Hola preciosidad, soy Lucius Malfoy, encantado - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Usssssh///// -Este chico es estupendo - Pensaba Tannia mientras Malfoy sujetaba su mano, Dirk solo miraba la escena sin decir nada

- ¿Bueno que... nos ayudas? - Preguntó Dirk impaciente

- Por supuesto, nuestras familias son amigas, haría cualquier cosa por ti... eres como un hermano, de sangre limpia por supuesto... eres de una de las mejores familias de magos...

- Te lo agradezco Lucius, tu... tu ya eres todo un experto en hechizos castigados con Azkabán, no será para ti mucha complicación conjurar un Imperius, para castigar a ese sangre sucia, Remus Lupin y sus asquerosos amigos, ni siquiera son de nuestra casa...

- ¿Un sangre sucia?, JaJa tendrá lo que se merece...

- Gracias hermano - Dijo Dirk a Lucius con una sonrisa, aun mirando como sujetaba la mano de Tannia

- Concretaremos detalles mas tarde... ahora mi deber es irme - Dijo Lucius , dando un beso de despedida en la mano de Tannia

- ¡¡ARGH!! Como te miraba ese... ese... - Dijo Dirk nada mas Lucius desapareció de la sala

- Que bueno ¿no? - Dijo Tannia sonrojada mirando al suelo

- Pues la verdad es que no... yo hago todo esto por ti - Dijo Dirk hablando bajo para sí

- Eh.. ¿Qué? - Preguntó Tannia intentando enterarse

- Humhf...

James y Peter caminaron hacia la salida, no querían ser descubiertos cuando los Slytherin salieran de la sala.

- Deberíamos contarselo a Moony y Padfoot - Comentaba Peter a James mientras caminaban por los pasillos ya fuera de peligro

- Pero no podemos ir a la habitación, es posible que esten 'ocupados'

- Seguro que no les molesta que estropeemos una conversación de amigos, esto es importante, lo primero es lo primero Prongs

- Como espabilas cuando quieres... y a veces que pareces tan,sin ofender, tonto

- Si yo pienso tan rápido como un lince - Dijo Peter con la cabeza bien alta

- Si ya claro... dejando las bromas aparte, si... deberíamos decírselo... están metidos en un follón y ese Malfoy no es para andarse con chiquitas... es todo un elemento, será mejor que no nos separemos de Moony durante una temporada, quien sabe lo que podría pasar...

- ¡James! - Escuchó la voz de una chica que gritaba su nombre

- ¿Eh qué?... Li... ¡¡Lilian// - Dijo James sonrojado mientras se daba la vuelta para hablar con ella

- Pero... James... Sirius y Remus y... - Decía Wormtail mientras le tiraba del brazo

- James... siento lo ocurrido hasta ahora¿te... apetecería hablar? tengo un rato - Dijo la chica pelirroja sonriente

- ¡Si si claro, por supuesto! - Dijo James como embobado

- Lo que hay que ver... tendré que ir yo solo a decírselo - Se decía Wormtail a sí mismo mientras se iba caminando por el pasillo

- Lily yo quería decirte que...

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto Lily a James mientras hacía un movimiento de muñeca, como diciendo a alguien que se acercara

- Lily lo que yo quería decirte, desde que te conocí, ya sabes... es que tu me gus...

- Hola - Dijo secamente Snape, mientras cogía la mano de la pelirroja

- ¿Ya os conoceis no? - Preguntó Lily Evans sonriente

- ... - James simplemente negó con la cabeza, luego solo miró al chico con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿Qué querías decirme James?

- Me gustaría que... habláramos a solas, pero parece que eso nunca puede ser - Dijo James tristemente

- ¿A...a solas? - Preguntó la pelirroja - Será algo importante imagino... hoy por la noche iré a hacerte una visita si quieres... podremos hablar todo lo que queramos... - Dijo Lily sonriente

- Eso sería estupendo - Dijo James sonriendo también

- ... - Ahora era Snape el que miraba a James con cara de pocos amigos

- Entonces... nos veremos luego - Dijo la pelirroja mientras se separaba de los dos chicos y seguía caminando sola

- ¿Qué quieres de ella? - Pregunto Snape a James aun mirándolo mal, cuando la chica se había ido

- Lo mismo que tu imagino...

- No te molestes, Potter... Ella será mi chica, es la única con la que he podido hablar tranquilamente... ella es para mí

- Siento que tengamos que llevarnos mal... por estas pequeñas diferencias, pero no voy a abandonar a la chica que quiero, por un chico zombie que parece salido de una peli de terror

- ... Yo no pienso pelearme contigo Potter solo... ella puede elegir al que prefiera...

- Estoy de acuerdo... - Dijo James sin dejar de mirarle mal

- No te pases de listo... Potter

- Al menos hay algo que me anima, no sois novios,por ahora tengo posibilidades...

- No será por mucho tiempo...

Peter siguió caminando para llegar a la habitación sin importarle la conversación de Prongs con la chica de sus sueños. (Por lo menos existía una 'posible pareja' de la que estaba enterado) Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con una cara que le resultaba familiar, para acercarse y descubrir que era el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, con cara de pocos amigos y esperándole a el en la mitad del pasillo...

- Ummm... Peter ¿no?

- Si... ¿Qué pasa contigo?¿Te apartas de mi camino?

- Pero que poco considerado... Además de escuchar conversaciones ajenas también eres un maleducado...

- ¡Maldita sea me vio ! - Pensaba Peter para sí mismo

- ¿Qué pasa Peter?¿Te comió la lengua un gato?

- No se de que me hablas, yo no escuche nada

- TskTskTsk... a mi no me mientas... Peter - Dijo el rubio pasándose una mano por el cabello 'despreocupadamente'

- No,no miento, es la verdad... no tengo nada que ver con tus planes diabólicos de conquista de mentes

- Ajá... ya veo que no, Jajaja

- Uy...

- Eso digo yo... 'Uy', bueno supongo que ahora debo evitar que vayas por ahí contándolo, me aseguraré de que sea así... veré que puedo ofrecerte, a cambio de tu silencio.

- Tu no tienes nada que ofrecerme Lucius

- ¡Oh!Por favor, seguro que sí hay algo. Podemos tener una conversación constructiva, tu y yo ahora. Una idea excelente ¿verdad que sí? - Dijo Lucius riendo mientras llevaba a Peter del hombro como los 'mejores amigos' que pudieran existir

A Peter no le quedó mas remedio que ir con Lucius, se vio obligado a no contarles a Remus y Sirius el plan de la pandilla de Dirk, con Lucius y Tannia, de verdad ellos querían una venganza a lo grande. Mentes diabólicas sin sentido, que se creen mejores por ser lo que ellos llaman 'Sangre Limpia' hijos de magos y futuros padres y madres de magos, todo para librar al mundo de los nacidos de Muggles, una idea sin sentido, pero con muchos seguidores.

Ahora era James el que caminaba hacia la habitación, había pasado un largo rato buscando a Peter, pero este había desaparecido y nadie parecía haberlo visto desde hace un par de horas. En cuanto llegó a 'su' habitación dio unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, no parecía hacerle demasiada gracia entrar directamente, aunque era la habitación de los 4 amigos no quería encontrarse con una 'escenita comprometida' de 2 de ellos.

- Adelante - Escuchó la voz de Remus que le invitaba a entrar

- Jum...¿Y Peter?¿Sirius no estaba aquí contigo?

- Sirius se fue hace un rato, me dijo que tenía 'cosas que hacer'

- Tengo algo importante que decirte Moony

- Pues dímelo entonces...

- Tannia y Dirk le pidieron ayuda a Lucius Malfoy para vengarse de ti... Caminé por todo el castillo buscando a Peter y a Sirius tampoco lo vi, parece como si se los hubiera comido la tierra. Es muy extraño ¿sabes?

- Sirius... ¿no está?

- Eso no es lo principal ahora... de principio no puedo separarme de ti ¡en cualquier momento dejarás de ser tu!

- ¿Y que pasa con Sirius?

- ¡Preocúpate por ti! Ellos no van a hacer nada a Sirius, solo creen que cuando te controlen, con un par de palabras el desaparecerá también de su camino, dejareis de ser amigos...

- Pero el...

- El estará bien, seguro... es mi mejor amigo, confía en el, estará tramando alguna cosa, pero dudo que tenga algo que ver con Lucius Malfoy y los Mortífagos.

- ¿Que puedo hacer James?

- Esperar... déjalo en mis manos, si ellos te controlan tu no podrás hacer nada, y ya que Sirius y Peter han desaparecido, creo que queda todo en mis manos... Haré lo imposible para encontrar a Padfoot, te lo aseguro. El tiene que saberlo... no puede enfadarse contigo, eso es lo que ellos quieren y yo no voy a permitir que la vida de mi mejor amigo se... estropee por un hechizo.

- Eres un buen amigo, Prongs - Dijo el chico de ojos miel con una sonrisa

- Ahora... no te muevas de aquí, iré a buscarle.

- Pero si voy yo también, habrá mas posibilidades de encontrarle...

- Si... y mas riesgos, mejor dejámelo a mí, no salgas de esta habitación por nada del mundo, yo me ocuparé...

Nada mas James salió de la habitación, Lupin cogió una mochila y comenzó a guardar cosas necesarias como para pasar el fin de semana de Camping...

- ¡Tan buenos amigos que son! Y ni siquiera me distingue de su amigo Remus Lupin, jajaja

Tendré que cambiar un poco el plan, James podría estropearlo, no puedo correr riesgos... bueno bueno, tengo unas mini vacaciones de fin de semana con Sirius Black¡ARGH! Miremos la parte positiva... ¡Empieza la fiesta!

El falso Remus Lupin cogió la mochila y se la colgó en uno de los hombros, salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la de Dirk sonriente. Dio un par de golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante... - Dijo Dirk secamente

- Buenos días - Dijo sonriente el falso Remus

- ¡¡ARGH!! Un sangre sucia ha tocado mi puerta - Dijo Dirk apuntándole con su varita, mientras miraba la puerta con cara de asco - ¡¡Ahora tendré que cambiarla¡Te vas a enterar!

- ¡Qué soy Lucius, imbécil!

- ¿Ya?¡Qué buen trabajo! Idéntico...

- Será por que es su cuerpo... imbécil

- Ah si claro¿Y dónde está 'el' ahora?

- En algún lugar, pero¿A quién demonios le importa eso?

- Jajaja ¡tienes razón!

- Jajaja ¡lo sé!

- Jajajaja - rieron ambos a la vez

- Bueno, pongámonos serios, tengo que contarte que Lupin y Black, son los mejores amigos del mundo, de hecho eso es poco para ellos... son pareja

- ¿¡PAREJA!?¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado...?

- Mejor para nosotros... será mas divertido destruir a dos personas que son 'mas que simples amigos' - Dijo Lucius riendo - Solo, hay un pequeño problema, cuando hablamos de todo esto con Tannia estaban espiando sus 2 amigos, Peter y James. De Peter ya me he ocupado, pero tendremos que hacer algo con James, antes de que lo cuente a alguien.

- Creí que con este plan no corríamos riesgos... - Dijo Dirk

- Está todo muy claro, tranquilo... solo será mejor variar algo, ya sabes, por si acaso

- Está bien, llamaré a Tannia para que venga, tenemos que hablarlo

- No, no lo hagas. Aun me pregunto la razón por la que ayudas a esa chica, es la única de la que no me fío en este plan, nos traicionaría a la mínima oportunidad - Dijo Lucius ya mas serio

- Ella es mi novia, me quiere. Y yo a ella... - Dijo Dirk sonriente

- Si, es evidente que tu la quieres... pero ella a ti no, Dirk. Ella solo está en esto por destruir a Lupin y Black, parece que no lo sabes... Black era su novio, ella quiere a Sirius... Dirk.

- ¡Eso no es posible!

- Es la verdad... Somos como hermanos, sabes que no te mentiría. Será mejor que nos libremos de ella también, cuando todo termine.

- ¡No podemos matarla a ella!

- ¡No podrás tu!¡Pero es necesario para no correr riesgos!... lo haré yo.

- ... no permitiré que lo hagas,yo estoy en todo esto por ella, si luego no está... yo...

- ¡No dejes en ridículo a tu familia por ella!... lo principal es deshacernos de ese, asqueroso sangre sucia

- ...

Y ahora discúlpame, tengo unas mini vacaciones de fin de semana, con 'mi Sirius'

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

CONTINUARA...

Al final, comparando con Lucius todos parecen santitos muahahahaha. Lucius tenía que salir en el fic haciendo alguna maldad, aunque volver a Snape lo mas retorcido posible también tiene su punto :D Bueno espero que os vaya gustando lo que llevo escrito, como ya he dicho muchas veces anteriormente, se que se me da mal, pero me hace feliz que por lo menos 'alguien' lea lo que escribo y le guste. Es mi primer FanFic de HP y Slash, en realidad mi primer fic un poco largo, escribí solo 2 antes y solían ser 5 capítulos cortos llenos de burradas... esto no es lo mío, ya se sabe.

Si os gusta, podeis escribirme un Review, esas cosas siempre animan (Y si no también, pero no os paseis mucho conmigo Sob Sob TT) Las ideas serán bien recibidas :3

Atte: Shiv

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


	5. Mini Vacaciones

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Holas!¡Holitas gentucilla!

Aquí esta el Capi Nº 5 -(Y por el cu...) No mejor no, es una rima muy mala.

Bueno... unas indicaciones ¿shi?

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chico//chico), (bueno lobo//perro); pero si crees que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17, aunque lo aviso. Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: Shiv)

Luego de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 5 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° Mini Vacaciones °ºº°

Las horas pasaron igualmente para James que buscó por todo el Colegio a sus dos amigos desaparecidos, nadie los había visto, se habían esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Maldita sea!¡Lily! Había quedado con ella... seguro que ese... Snape ya fue a consolarla, esta visto que el destino me quiere lejos de ella T.T... Lilian yo te quiero... a ti.

- ¿Qué? - escucho James la voz de su chica

- Ay Lilian, pienso tanto en ti que hasta oigo tu voz...

- ¡James!¿Pe..pero que dices? - Preguntó la chica mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

- ¡Li...lian!Ahora también te veo... - Me gustaría decirte lo importante que eres para mi, Puaj como si fuera tan fácil decírselo de verdad...

- ¿¡Ja..James te encuentras bien!?

- Estupendamente imagen de Lilian de mi imaginación... - Dijo esto mientras la abrazaba

- ¿Yo... te gusto? - Preguntó la chica sonrojada

- Siiiiii... yo te amo Lily - Dijo el chico sonriente

- Yo también te quiero James - Dijo la pelirroja sonriente

- Ajaaa... ya quisiera yo... ...¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!Pe...pe...pero si eres de verdad - Dijo James sin poder creérselo

- Claro, no iba a ser de mentira...

- Y has dicho... ¿que me quieres?

- Aja... si lo he dicho

- Ya,ya... estoy como ido ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

- ¿Besarme?

- Ah si claro...

James cogió a Lily por los hombros y la beso muy tiernamente... Prongs solo parpadeó varias veces, asimilando la idea, había sido todo muy rápido, pero por fin era feliz. Era lo que había estado deseando desde el primer curso de Hogwarts, y ahora ella estaba ahí, entre sus brazos.

- He quedado como un imbécil¿que pensará de mí? - Se preguntaba James mientras la abrazaba, disfrutaba cada instante con ella, y ahora que pasaría, eran... ¿novios?... miles de cosas rondaban la cabeza de James... pero al instante, volvió a la realidad...

- Hummhf, me encanta que me abraces... - Dijo la pelirroja, tenía los ojos cerrados, sonreía... James sintió muchas cosas... sabía que ella, era su chica...

- Eres preciosa...

- Aun no pudimos hablar¿vamos a tu cuarto?

- Sería maravilloso

James y Lily caminaron hasta la habitación de los 4 chicos de Gryffindor, nada mas entraron Lily se sentó en la cama en la que dormía James y el a su lado, cogidos de la mano. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, como si no supieran de que podían hablar. Fue James el que rompió ese incómodo silencio...

- ¿Qué es ese Snape para ti?

- El... se me declaró hoy por la tarde, me dio pena decirle que no podía salir con el, es un buen amigo pero le deje claro que te quería a ti...

- ¿Viste en algún lugar a Peter y a Sirius?

- ¿Pasó alguna cosa?

- Bueno... sabes que hemos tenido nuestros mas y nuestros menos con Dirk y sus amigos... Peter y yo nos enteramos de que ellos tenían un magnífico plan con Lucius Malfoy para... estropear la... amistad, de Sirius y Remus. Dijeron que iban a manipular a Remus...

- ¿La Pareja?

- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

- Una chica sabe esas cosas...

- Peter y Sirius llevan todo el día desaparecidos, no aparecen. Como si se los hubiera comido la tierra, a Remus le dije que no saliera de esta habitación hasta que yo volviera, y como puedes comprobar no me hizo caso...

- ¿Remus? A el lo vi hablando con Dirk, luego salió del castillo... no tengo ni idea de adonde fue...

- Pero si el mismo me dijo que no saldría... que no sabía donde estaba Sirius...

- Es posible que... si lo supiera... ¿Y si no era Remus?

- ¿Le he contado a Lucius lo que estábamos pensando hacer¡Con el tiempo que he perdido ya se habrá imaginado montones de cosas, para evitar que yo aparezca...!

- Y lo peor... es que no sabes donde están... el lleva la ventaja.

- Siento que precisamente hoy no podamos hablar de, nosotros... - Dijo James tristemente

- Ya tendremos mas momentos... - Dijo Lily acariciando la mejilla de Prongs

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Podríamos charlar con Dirk, o con Tannia, ellos seguro que saben donde están...

James cogió a Lily de la mano y corrió por los pasillos hasta la puerta de Dirk. Dió unos golpecitos, Dirk abrió la puerta, despeinado, James entró directamente con Lily de la mano, ni siquiera pidió el permiso.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?¿Quieres pelea a estas horas?

- Quiero que me digas donde estan Sirius y Remus

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes que yo lo sé?

- El.. el quiere matar luego a Tannia, para que no hable.

- ¿El?¿Lucius? - Preguntó Lily

- A mi me daba rabia pedirte ayuda a ti... Potter

- ¿Quieres decírmelo o que?... Dirk...

- Pero... yo también iré

- Uff... está bien - Dijo James

- Esta bien... Black preparó una cesta para pasar el fin de semana con Lupin en el bosque, de acampada o algo así...

- Pero Dirk... el bosque es muy grande - Dijo Lily

- Tendré que preguntarle a Lucius, le diré que... iré para ayudarle, para estar cerca si algo sale mal

- Mas vale que funcione...

- ¿Tu no eres Lilian Evans,la prefecta?

Lily afirmó con la cabeza

- Pero tranquilo, no diré nada a los superiores, podría meter a muchos en problemas, y aquí solo debería pagar Lucius.

- Iré a llamar a Tannia, no estoy tan loco como para dejarla aquí...

Dirk cogió una bolsa y guardo todas las cosas que pensó, le harían falta en el bosque.

- Nos vemos aquí en 10 minutos - Se la colgó al cuello y fue a despertar a Tannia

- ¿Debería ir yo? - Pregunto Lily

- Mejor que no, confía en mí, debes quedarte en la escuela. Eres Prefecto, tienes responsabilidades.

- ¿Responsabilidades?... si tienes razón...

James dió un beso de despedida a Lily y se fue corriendo a su cuarto a hacer también su bolsa, a los 10 minutos ya estaba de nuevo en la habitación, con Dirk, Tannia y Lily.

- No entiendo por que me despiertas a estas horas para ir a un camping, y aun encima con este...

- Que te lo explique Prongs, luego tendréis tiempo de hablar, te parecerá un Santo - Explico Dirk

- Bueno chicos, tengo que irme - Lily se despidió de todos y le dió a James un colgante

Lily dio otro beso a James y se fue a su cuarto

- jijiji (Típica Risa tonta), no sabía que vosotros dos erais...¡Qué bonito!- Dijo Tannia sonriendo

- Bu...bueno... ¿Estáis listos?

Dirk y Tannia afirmaron con la cabeza

- Entonces yo preguntaré a Lucius, vosotros esperadme fuera del castillo,en la puerta, tened cuidado que no os vea nadie... y Potter cuida de ella, aunque no me caigas bien no tengo nadie mas de quien fiarme.

Dirk se fue corriendo, Tannia y James se quedaron esperando en la puerta como Dirk había dicho. La situación era bastante incómoda, hace tan solo 20 minutos eran enemigos odiados, y ahora estaban ayudándose.

- Bueno... Potter¿Me explicas de que va todo esto, o tendré que adivinarlo? - Pregunto secamente Tannia

James relató la historia mas o menos como la había entendido a Dirk, rapidamente, con pocas palabras aunque saltándose la parte de su muerte,imaginó que querría contárselo Dirk.

- ¿Entonces que hago yo aquí?... como si yo pudiera ayudar en algo...

- Luego hablalo con Dirk, tendréis tiempo de sobra

- ¡Tu nos espiaste!

- Era necesario...

- El plan era bueno, aunque un poco bestia y ¿Dirk te lo contó?¿Por que?

- Porque me enfade con el... y... em...

- La historia no cuadra Potter¡Me estás mintiendo!

- Sé que no cuadra, pero mejor hablalo luego con el. Si eres una chica lista me darás las gracias, te lo aseguro...

- Creí que... Sirius me quería, y resulta que he estado fastidiandole con Lupin... yo no lo sabía

- Y por eso no te guardan rencor... pero hay muchos chicos a los que les gustan duras como tu...

- ¿Ah si? - Preguntó tristemente Tannia

- Y pronto descubrirás uno, que aunque no lo parece, es muy buen chico.

- ¿Sabes? Haces muy buena pareja con Lilian Evans...

- Gracias, ella es para mí, me casaré con ella y... - Dijo Potter sonriente

Tannia solo contesto con una sonrisa

- En el fondo estos Slytherin no son mala gente... - Pensaba Potter mientras hablaba animadamente con Tannia

- Siento haberme portado de esa manera con vosotros, sois buena gente - Dijo Tannia

- Me has sacado las palabras de la boca

En ese instante volvió Dirk, cogió su bolsa y se la colgó a la espalda, Tannia estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos, con una sonrisa afable en su cara.

- Hola de nuevo chicos, tendremos que dividirnos en cuanto veamos su tienda, bueno... ¡Seguidme!

Cada uno cogió sus cosas del suelo y siguieron a Dirk entre los arboles, al final llegaron al mismo claro en el que Remus había despertado a Sirius, donde empezó todo... Para ellos era su 'lugar especial'

- Aquí nos dividiremos - Dijo Dirk a James hablando bajito para que no los vieran

James cogió su bolsa y se adentró en el claro como pedro por su casa, se encontro con Remus encima de Sirius pegándole y llamándole de todo, Sirius tenía algo de Sangre en el labio inferior pero no hacía nada, ese definitivamente no podía ser Lupin, era necesario que los separara, para contarle la historia a Sirius o bien que el mismo se enterara de que 'el' no era Remus.

- ¡Hola mis buenos amigos! - Dijo James a ambos, estos se quedaron a cuadros al verle y dejaron de pelear por un segundo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Potter? - Pregunto el falso Remus

- ¿No te acuerdas¡Tu me invitaste hombre!Parece mentira...

Lucius se quedó pensativo un segundo¿de que manera iba a llegar Potter al claro si el verdadero Lupin no lo hubiera invitado? Dirk no podía traicionarle, Tannia no lo sabía y Peter estaba con el...

- Ah si, si claro amigo, bienvenido

- ¡Qué bueno que has venido Prongs! - Dijo un Sirius sonriente que lo abrazaba

- Ese no es mi Moony - Dijo Sirius al oído de su mejor amigo mientras le abrazaba

- 'Ese' no es Moony... ... ¿¿¡¡COMO DEMONIOS LO SABES!!?? - Le contesto rapidamente al oído justo antes de terminar el abrazo

Sirius consiguió la prueba que le faltaba, Moony nunca saltaría sobre el a llamarle de todo y a pegarle, no era su manera de ser, ni siquiera con miles de razones. Por supuesto James no podía mentirle, era su mejor amigo. Se decidió por poner a 'Remus' a prueba y...si resultaba que no era el...

- Remus¿te acuerdas de este sitio?, es donde jugábamos al billar

- Si claro mi queridísimo Sirius, que buenas tardes aquellas jugando al billar...

Sirius miró mal a ese 'Falso Remus', lo había cazado, y a la primera pregunta.

- Bueno... Lupino me voy a dormir que se hace tarde, ven conmigo James, te ayudaré con todas tus cosas... ¿Tienes saco para dormir?

- Tsk... Prongs¿Quién demonios es?¿Qué quiere?¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntaba Sirius, hablando bajo para que no les escuchara

- Es...

- ¿Va todo bien? - Preguntó 'Lupin' evitando dejarlos a solas, para que Sirius no se enterara del truco de toda la historia, la cosa parecía complicarse para Lucius a cada segundo.

- Estupendo... - Contestó Sirius sonriendo falsamente

Padfoot preparó un saco de dormir para James, para que se quedará esa noche con ellos. La oscuridad se hizo del claro, se fueron a dormir, aunque para Sirius con un 'desconocido', no pudo pegar ojo, al igual que James.

Dirk y Tannia se habían hecho una 'cabaña casera' a base de ramas, no parecía muy segura pero tenían un par de mantas, frío no iban a pasar. Aun así ambos se quedaron despiertos muy juntos compartiendo las mantas.

- Dirk... - Dijo Tannia bostezando

- Dime Tannia

- Me dijo James... que tu me contarías la razón por la que estoy aquí...

- ¿No te lo contó el?

- Solo algunos pedazos, me dijo que te preguntara a tí... que luego le daría las gracias...

- Em... bueno, esque verás... - Dijo Dirk algo sonrojado

- ¿Si?

- Lucius me dijo que... cambiaría un poco el plan, ya que Peter y James habían espiado cuando hablábamos y que...

- Eso ya lo se, Dirk...

- Me dijo que... no podía fiarse de ti, que lo contarías y que iba a matarte en cuanto acabara su trabajo, yo nos saqué a ambos del plan, aunque el me dijo que tu estabas enamorada de Black, yo lo sabía y aun así tenía que...

- ¿Tenías que?

- Tenía que cuidar de ti,y ya que me decidí a ayudar a James, traerte conmigo para que no corrieras peligro

- Di...Dirk... ///

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te gustan duras? -

- Yo no puedo obligarte a que me aprecies ni nada... solo lo hice todo por ti. Y lo seguiré haciendo, aunque tu no quieras ni verme, aunque no lo creas yo te quiero de verdad...

- Dirk... ////

- Dime...

- Abrázame...

- ¿Qu...Qué? -///////-

Abrázame Dirk, tengo frío. Al final si, si que le daré las gracias a Potter...

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

CONTINUARA...

Me gusta mucho la parejas Lily/James, por un momento dude en dejar la pareja Lily/Snape(esque Snape me encanta). Me quedo bastante romántica esta escenita de Dirk y Tannia. Se ve que estoy loca de amor y no me conformo con una pareja sola (La de SiriusXRemus que es adorable *.*)

Decidme que opinais, ya sabeis, simplemente un Review, anima muchísimo. Si no os gusta tb Review!! (Pero sin pasaros conmigo Sob Sob YY, que ya sé que esto no es lo mío pero por lo menos me esfuerzo y lo hago lo mejor que sé. YY) Las ideas serán bien recibidas :3

Atte: Shiv

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


	6. Si tu amor fuera sincero

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Holas!¡Holitas gentucilla!

¡¡¡Señoras y Señores!!!¡Aquí tienen el Capi Nº6! Espero que os guste.

Bueno... unas indicaciones ¿shi?

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chico//chico), (Bueno lobo//perro); pero si crees que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17, aunque lo aviso. Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: ShiV)

Luego de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 6 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° Si tu amor fuera sincero... °ºº°

- Lilian

- ¿Ehhh? - Preguntó la joven chica pelirroja girando para ver quien era con cara de no haber pegado ojo

- Lily, te eche de menos - Dijo Snape abrazándola

- Y yo a ti, cielo - Dijo Lilian sonriente

- Me alegro de habértelo dicho y... que me dijeras que si... ¡Te quiero!

- Quizá no debería haberle dicho que sí a a James justo después de decírselo a Severus... pero tengo que decidirme de una vez y sentar la cabeza, no puedo estar entre dos chicos...- Pensaba Lily tristemente

- ¿Te pasa algo Lilian?

- Acabaré haciéndole mucho daño a uno de los dos... o a los dos si se enteran...- Pensaba Lily

- ¿Lilian?¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?Tienes mala cara...

- No he podido dormir...

- ¿Sólo eso? - Pregunto Snape preocupado poniendo una mano en su frente

- Sabes que te aprecio mucho... Severus, pero no estoy muy segura de... lo nuestro

- Ya veo, no has dormido bien

- ¡No es por eso!Esto lo digo totalmente en serio

- ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

- Si que quiero, eres estupendo...

- Como pude siquiera pensar que estabas, interesada por mí...

- ¡Lo estoy!

- ...

- Te aprecio mucho, Severus - Dijo esto mientras le abrazaba tiernamente - Solo estoy muy preocupada por otra persona y...

- ¿Por ese Potter? - Preguntó Severus tristemente

- Si, no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa, solo estoy confusa

- ¿Le quieres a el?

- Le aprecio...

- Ah

- ¿Pasa alguna cosa?

- No... no pasa nada

- No estarás pensando hacerle algo a James ¿verdad?

- No, sé que tu eres mi chica y tengo que confiar en ti.

- Gracias - Dijo Lily con una sonrisa

- ¿Vamos a comer juntos? - Preguntó Severus sonriente (N/A¿Curioso no?)

- No me perdería comer contigo por nada del mundo

Severus hizo una reverencia a Lily para justo después cogerla del brazo, solo para verla reír, eso le hacía muy feliz.

Nuevo día también en el bosque, esa mañana pegaba fuerte el sol, Sirius y James se despertaron por los pequeños rayos dorados que entraban en su tienda. Sirius miró a su lado, ahí estaba 'ese' Remus, casi en la esquina de la tienda, como si quisiera apartarse de ellos y no tener el mínimo contacto. Pero ellos no sabían que el también estaba despierto, aunque en espera de su primer movimiento, para que el suyo luego fuera igual de fuerte. Tenía que ser prudente, o todo el plan se iría al traste, guardó un cuchillo la noche anterior mientras Sirius y James fingían dormir, por si acaso. Era la solución, o Remus y Sirius dejaban de quererse o directamente Remus dejaba de existir, de cualquier manera el ganaba, aunque no era un plan B muy meditado, no tenía muchas mas posibilidades.

- ¿Estará dormido? - Preguntó Sirius a James

- Déjame ver - Dijo James mientras pasaba por encima de Sirius a 4 patas y clavaba los dedos en la cara al 'Falso Lupin' con el que compartían tienda

- ¿Está dormido?

- Jum... Parece que sí, no me hace ni caso

- Será mejor que no hablemos aquí... por si acaso- Pensaba James

- Vamos a desayunar, Lupino no se despierta aun - Dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a James

- Si, mas vale o se nos hará denoche

Sirius y James salieron de la tienda y sacaron algo de la cesta para desayunar y hablar tranquilamente sin tener a 'ese' evitándolo a cada momento.

- ¿Me dices ya quien es? - Preguntó Sirius tratando de hablar lo mas bajo posible a James

- Es Lucius Malfoy...

- ¿El de la familia de Mortífagos?

- Si...

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para que deje en paz a Remus?

- Aun no se... mejor será que no tenga ni idea de que tu lo sabes...

- ¿Saber que? - Dijo 'Remus' que había salido totalmente despejado de la tienda

- Sirius tiene un partido de quiddicht, no te lo dijo para no disgustarte

- ¡James! Te dije que no se lo dijeras

- No debería haber secretos entre vosotros...

- Es verdad... gracias Potter

- ¿Potter? - Preguntó Sirius, pero si ya hace mucho que no lo llamas por el apellido

- Perdona James, estoy como ido

- ¿Tu ido?¿Te encuentras bien?¿Quieres mimitos de Papi Sirius? - Preguntó Sirius fingiendo preocupación

- Si¡Digo No¡Digo Si...

- Seguro que si... - Sirius se levantó, abrió los brazos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente. La cara de 'Lupin' palidecía mas a cada momento.

Sirius comenzó a mirar directamente a 'Lupin' con cara de deseo, al mirar la cara practicamente de terror que ponía el, decidió seguir con esa misma táctica. Consiguió abrazarle y rapidamente le robó el cuchillo que había cogido en cuanto llegó James, lo guardó lo mas rápido posible.

- ... James abrázame... ¡Remusin ya no me quiere!

James y Sirius se abrazaron por última vez para mandarse los últimos mensajes

- Si tiene algo mas con lo que pueda hacerle daño, quitáselo

- Dirk esta en el claro a la derecha de este, ve a llamarle

Sirius miró fijamente a 'Remus' fingiendo estar al borde del llanto, luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hasta la "cabaña" de Dirk. Sirius cogió a Dirk por los hombros y lo 'agitó' un poco para que se despertara. Velozmente se puso en pie, para llevar a Sirius hasta donde estaba Lucius.

- Tannia... tengo que irme, luego vendré a recogerte¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, te veo luego - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- Ten tu varita a mano, por si acaso...

- ¿No podías ir tu solo? - Preguntó Dirk a Sirius

- ¡Qué Griffindor en su sano juicio entraría como Pedro por su casa en Slytherin!

- Mirándolo así... De todas maneras, ten tu varita a mano por si acaso. No por estar conmigo te van a tratar mejor...

Sirius y Dirk casi no tardaron en llegar a Hogwarts, Sirius se dispuso a entrar en lo desconocido, la casa de Slytherin. Llegaron a la habitación de Lucius sin altercados (aunque parezca mentira) tan solo unas cuantas malas miradas, pero al fin y al cabo Black se había hecho respetar año tras año incluso entre la gente de Slytherin. No tuvieron ni que llamar a la puerta, la habitación estaba abierta, entraron para descubrir un Lucius con el pelo recogido en dos lazos y bailando para una (como llamaría el...) Sangre Sucia, que además pertenecía a Gryffindor. Sirius la conocía, había sido su novia en 2º Curso, era una chica Rubia, con el pelo lleno de tirabuzones, parecía una muñeca de porcelana que podía romperse en cualquier momento, como una burbuja, siempre que podía vestirse de calle llevaba unos vestidos llenos de vuelo, de muchísimos colores diferentes, zapatos de vestir y todo tipo de sombreros a juego llenos de flores. Ella era Catherin, en 2º no era una chica del otro mundo, pero en poco tiempo se volvió muy popular, muchos chicos de todas las casas querían salir con ella. Y solo los más populares de las mismas podían conseguirlo. Sirius entró en la habitación como si fuera a participar en una guerra, con la varita bien alta, en cuanto vio la escena bajo la varita y no puedo evitar soltar una larga risotada, igual que Dirk, solo que éste ya estaba tirado en el suelo, tapándose la barriga con las dos manos.

- ¡Eh! Yo, bueno... esto no es lo que parece - Dijo Lucius sonrojado por la situación en la que se encontraba, ahora sin camiseta.

- Fijate que venía a darte un escarmiento, pero visto lo visto puedes ya ponerte de rodillas para que no cuente esto a todo Hogwarts...

- ¡Sirius me has engañado!¡Dirk me has traicionado! - Exclamaba Lucius mientras la rubia le miraba, sin camiseta

- Ya bueno... es que te lo merecías Malfoy - Dijo aun riendo Dirk

- Jajaja¿Cómo vas a demostrar nada?

- Fácilmente, mirando la hora que es, toda la gente que camina por los pasillos... Solo tengo que abrir esta puerta y llamar a todos - Dijo Sirius sonriendo

- ¡Arg!Esta bien, os dejaré en paz, pero que esto quede entre nosotros...

- Así me gusta¿Ves como cuando quieres puedes? - Dijo Dirk tocándole seguidas veces la cabeza con su mano, como si se tratara de un perrito.

- GrrrGrrr me vengaré en cuanto pueda... Infidus, eres la vergüenza de tu familia.

- Si eso me suelen decir...

- Bueno Malfoy¿Dónde esta Peter?

- El no esta aquí, ahora...

Dirk salió de la habitación, rapidamente regresó con una cámara, para sacar un par de fotos rápidas

- Grgrgrgr

- No te enfades, Lucius, hombre, solo lo hago por si acaso. Como ya soy la verguenza de mi familia a ver que mas me puedes llamar.

Tras esto Sirius y Dirk recogieron sus cosas para irse de nuevo al bosque.

- Por lo menos yo aun te gusto ¿No Catherin? - Pregunto Lucius a la chica buscando consuelo, esta solo le levantó y caminó un poco lentamente, luego comenzó a correr detrás de Sirius, gritando cosas como: "¡Qué valiente eres!, Que pena que te deje, De nuevo el Flechazo...etc" por suerte consiguieron quitársela de encima entre los árboles del bosque (N/A: Aun les costó, pero ya sabemos todos como son estas pijas pegajosas con voz de pito¿no?)

Se separaron, uno a la derecha con Tannia y otro a la izquierda con Remus. Sirius llegó al claro, se encontró a su buen amigo Prongs sentado en un tronco de árbol y a Moony en el suelo durmiendo,despeinado y con su camiseta tirada en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo ya volviste tan rápido? - Preguntó James incrédulo

- Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperábamos - Dijo Sirius riendo

- No entiendo...

- Ya lo entenderás con... la foto

- ¿La foto? Para foto lo lindo que esta Moony en medio del claro roque - Dijo Prongs riendo - ¿Cómo no te tiras encima del chico de tus sueños a hacer y y también ?

- ¿Por que clase de chico me tomas? Estará cansado - Dijo riendo - Ya haremos y y también mas tarde si está de ánimos.

Sirius cogió a Moony en brazos y se sentó al lado de James, aunque en el suelo, y sentó a Moony entre sus piernas, abrazándolo.

- Nos encontramos a Lucius bailando sin camiseta para Catherin, la pija con la que salí en segundo, tienes que verlo, Dirk les sacó una foto.

- ¡Oh!Entonces no era tan extraño que Moony se comportará así...

- ¿Así Como? - Pregunto Sirius sonriente

- En cuanto te fuiste se tiró al suelo como si le atacara una pantera(N/A: Catherin), y luego comenzó a bailar, haciendo movimientos sexys, como tu dices,mientras se quitaba la camiseta...

- ¿Cómo?¿Y yo me lo perdí? - Pregunto Sirius tristemente

- ¿Quién iba a pensar que Moony estaría tan lindo haciendo todo eso?, de haberlo sabido intento que me quiera a mi - Dijo Prongs mientras se reía

- ¿Estás de broma Prongs?¡Qué somos amigos...!¡...Pero a mi Moony no lo comparto!

- Boh... Avaricioso...

- Huuummmmfht... ... Sirius... - Dijo,el chico de ojos dorados en los brazos del moreno

- Míralo, si sueña contigo y todo. Esta visto que yo ya no tengo posibilidades - Dijo Prongs fingiendo tristeza, pero con una risotada al final

- ¬////¬ (N/A: Intento de cara enfadada y sonrojada a la vez... U)

El chico rubio aunque dormido se movió para estar mas cerca de Sirius, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y abrazó con un brazo su cuello. Sirius le veía muy cerca, notaba su aliento en la cara, (aunque era aliento mañanero...), Sirius le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. En ese instante, el Lupin abrió los ojos, vio a Sirius cerca, miró a un lado... bosque, al otro... James

- ¡Wah!¿¡Qué hago aquí? - Pregunto el chico rubio mirando a todos lados.

- Estamos de mini vacaciones... - Explicó Sirius

- ¿Desde cuando?¿Con Prongs?...

- Aun nos queda 1 día entero de Camping y chocolate - Dijo Sirius sonriente

- ¿Y el otro día cuando fue?

- Ayer... - Dijo James aguantando la risa

- ¡No me acuerdo!¿De verdad? - Remus miró a Sirius intentando encontrar respuestas, este le dió un beso rápido en los labios...

- Creo que yo ya debería desaparecer - Dijo Prongs

- ¿Dónde está mi camiseta?¿Qué ha pasado?

- No Prongs... mejor será que se lo expliquemos, antes de que te vayas...

- Esta bien, yo te dije en el cuarto que Lucius estaba planeando controlarte con un Imperius, pues de esa manera llegaste hasta aquí. FIN - Dijo Prongs rapidamente mientras se levantaba para marcharse

- ¬¬ Prongs...

James se volvió a sentar, con Sirius le contaron la historia un poco mas detallada...

- ... De manera que la próxima vez que hagas un bailecito sexy y te quites la camiseta, sería mejor si fuera para mí, y no para Prongs - Dijo Sirius riendo

- Yo también puedo bailar así si quiero - Dijo el rubio riendo, aunque sonrojado por lo que había hecho delante de Prongs.

- Ahora si que me voy, si quereis hacer bailecitos sexy, y , mejor que yo no este presente - Dijo James

Prongs se levantó del troncó recogió sus cosas, se colgó su bolsa en un hombro y volvió al castillo. Aunque le hacía muy feliz ver a sus amigos de nuevo juntos, también se moría de ganas de ver a Lilian, no habían pasado muchas horas desde la última vez que la vio, pero aun así le había dejado muy mal sabor de boca, haberla dejado de esa manera, y precisamente en 'su' noche... Al igual que Dirk y Tannia, regresaban al castillo, aunque las relaciones habían cambiado, en tan solo un día.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

CONTINUARA...

Vaya comedura de tarro que me he montado para esta historia, he tardado bastante en escribir este capítulo, normalmente escribo ya del tirón. No estaba sobrada de ideas, pensé que también habría estado bien si se hubiera enfrentado James a Lucius, y depaso de camino se encontrara a Lily y a Snape. ¿Qué opinais de la "Doble-relación" de Lily?¿Os gusta?¿Si,No? No estaría nada mal que quedara algo Lily/Snape o Lily/Snape/James, aun me estoy comiendo la olla De todas maneras espero vuestras opiniones¡Escribidme Reviews pues! Me anima mucho leer vuestros comentarios, cosas positivas, y ¡negativas tb!, aunque no os paseis mucho TT.

Atte: Shiva

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


	7. Tendremos que compartirlo todo

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡¡¡Güenas de Nuevo!!!!

¡Aquí sus presento el Capitulo 7! Espero que les guste

Bueno... unas indicaciones ¿shi?

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chico//chico), (güeno lobo//perro); pero si cres que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17 Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: ShiV)

Luego de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 7 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° Tendremos que compartirlo... todo °ºº°

Padfoot y Moony se habían tomado una siesta después de la desastrosa entrada de Lucius Malfoy en sus vidas. Moony estaba cansado, tanto bailar lo había dejado agotado (N/A: Luego aun repitió el Show para Sirius en la tienda, aunque quitándose algo mas que la camiseta...) Unas mini vacaciones, y no habían estado solos ni 10 minutos... ¡Mala suerte! Podrían repetirlo para el próximo fin de semana, pero en un lugar aun mas alejado, para que nadie pudiese molestarles. Durmieron hasta bien llegado el atardecer, Sirius se despertó antes, aunque se quedó como embobado mirando a Remus, que dormía placidamente entre sus brazos, parecía indefenso... (N/A: Suena bien... :)) Sirius se levantó para cambiarse de ropa, preparar algo de comida y guardar las cosas. Así se habían pasado sus Mini Vacaciones... ya esa noche tendrían que volver al castillo... o no... Sirius comenzó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse algo mas cómodo...

- ¡¡¡¡¡ARGGGGGGGHHHHHH¡Tengo cola! - Gritó Sirius

Moony se levantó rapidamente, y miró a Sirius estaba de frente, medio desnudo (En calzoncillos)

- Ya si... como todos los hombres - Dijo riendo Moony aunque sin apartar la vista de su chico medio desnudo

- ¡Noooo!...otra... - Dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta

- ¿¿¡¡QUE!!?? Vale... no te enfades conmigo...

- ¿¿¿QUE???¿¿¿QUE???¿CONTIGO?

- Vale si... tienes una cola... yo la primera vez antes de transformarme en lobo... me fui transformando poco a poco, hasta el día que hubo luna llena...

- ¿¿¡¡Me estás contando que tengo licantropía!!??

- Pero cuando te hechicé con la luna y yo me desmayé, tu no pudiste transformarte en lobo... ¡Me habrías matado!

- Yo no podría matarte...

- ¿Transformado en lobo?... si que podrías...

- ...¿Cuántos días quedan para la luna llena?

- Huum... 4, Será mejor que le pidamos ayuda a la señora Pomfrey...

- Es mi destino, no poder pasar un fin de semana contigo tranquilamente...

- ¿¿No te enfadas??

- Contigo no puedo... - Dijo tristemente Sirius cogiendo su cola

- Lo siento...

Lupin se levantó sin decir nada, cogió su bolsa y empezó a guardar todas sus cosas... otra vez tenía ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, otra vez Sirius estaba mal y era por su culpa¿Sería cosa de los dioses?, miles de cosas comenzaron a rondar en su cabeza, tal vez no deberían estar juntos... En cosa de 1 hora ya estaban listos para volver a Hogwarts, Moony iba cabizbajo, aguantando las lágrimas, Padfoot le miraba, parecía estar triste y era el, el que intentaba sacar alguna palabra de su boca, no lo consiguió. Llegaron al castillo, más temprano de lo que imaginaban... La situación en la tienda era bastante incómoda para ambos. Fueron directamente a la enfermería

- ¿Y ahora que pasa par de dos? - Dijo la Sra.Pomfrey mientras suspiraba

- Me ha salido cola - Dijo tranquilamente Sirius dandose la vuelta para que Lupin no se sintiera mal

- ¿Por... el mordisco de Lupin?

- Eso creo...

Lupin ni siquiera miraba, seguía cabizbajo en una silla apartada, al final se levantó y salió corriendo de la enfermería...

- Se nota que aprecias a tu amigo...

- ¿Qué?

- Aguantarte así para que el no se sienta incómodo, es de muy buen amigo...

- ...

- Tengo que darte una mala noticia...

- ¿Qué?

- Si te ha salido cola justo después de un mordisco de licántropo...

- ¿Me ha pasado la enfermedad?

- Si... es lo mas probable

- ...

- Solo que es muy extraño...

- ¿Cómo?

- Si... será mejor que intente informarme, puedes volver en otro momento

- ¿Otro momento?

- Si... vuelve mas tarde

Sirius salió de la enfermería corriendo, buscó a Moony por todo el colegio, aunque sin suerte y sin resultados positivos. Había desaparecido... decidió ir a su habitación, a pedirle ayuda a James. Sirius abrió rapidamente la puerta, y llevó a Prongs a fuera rapidamente y a tirones de su capa, mientras el gritaba toda clase de cosas...

- ¿¿¡¡Pero que demonios te crees que haces Padfoot!!??

- ¿Viste a Moony?

- ¿Moony?... no por aqui no ha pasado

- Se ha ido por mi culpa...

- ¿Adonde?

- No lo se... no esta en el colegio...

- Esta bien, yo volveré a mirar en el colegio mas detenidamente, tu mira en las casas, pregunta a la gente seguro que hay alguien que lo haya visto...

Otra vez Sirius volvió al punto de partida... nadie de ninguna casa lo había visto, Dirk y Tannia se Slytherin se dispusieron a ayudar también buscando en las aulas, a las afueras del colegio y en el bosque, había desaparecido totalmente...

James algo mas tarde también volvió al punto de partida, nadie lo había visto salir¿Cómo era posible?, a esas horas aun había mucha gente caminando por los pasillos... James miró su baul, faltaba su capa de invisibilidad, ya sabía la respuesta a algo. James abrió luego el baul de su amigo Moony, allí guardaba un montón de tabletas de chocolate...

- Moony sal o las quemo... Moooon...

- ¡No no lo hagas! - Dijo Moony saliendo de una esquina de la habitación y recuperando su amado chocolate velozmente

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Pero que demonios haces!!!???¡¡Todos preocupados por ti, y tu jugando al escondite!!

Al otro lado de la puerta escuchó a Sirius, rapidamente empujó a James bajo la capa de invisibilidad, le tapó la boca con una mano y lo sujetó, para que no saliera.

- Me pareció oirle... - Dijo Sirius tristemente

- Tranquilo, lo encontraremos - Dijó Tannia

Ambos salieron de la habitación y cerraron de nuevo la puerta Moony quitó la mano de su boca y rapidamente se tapó los oídos para no escuchar el sermón de su amigo.

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO MOONY!!!!!????

- No me grites...

- ¿¿¡¡DE QUIEN TE ESCONDES¡¡MALDITA SEA¡¡Y ME SECUESTRAS!!

- He pasado mi licantropía a Padfoot...

- ¿Qué has hecho que? - Dijo Prongs ya hablando sin gritar

- ... Ahora tiene cola, y mañana estará peor... y es todo mi culpa.

- Moony...

- No deberíamos estar juntos, no le causo nada mas que disgustos... - Dijo Moony llorando

- Si está mal deberías estar con el, no aquí...

- No...

- ¿Vas a quedarte bajo mi capa eternamente?

- Si...

- ¿No quieres estar con el?

- ¡Si quiero! Lo hago por su bien...

- Si quieres que el este bien, lo que tu debes hacer es... quedarte con el, cuando estais separados es cuando se disgusta... No se si lograré convencerte, solo piénsalo.

- ...

- Tengo que salir, o empezarán a pensar que yo también me escapo de los problemas, medida de cobardes...

James salió de debajo de la capa, luego de la habitación se encontró con un Sirius aguantando las lágrimas, a Tannia y a Dirk que trataban de consolarle.

- Potter... ¿De donde has salido?

- De la habitación...

- Pero si acabamos de mirar allí y no estabas... - Dijo Tannia sorprendida

- Esque... bueno... verás...

- Estaba conmigo... - Dijo Lupin, se veía triste, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de haber llorado.

Sirius le miró, una sonrisa de alegría iluminó su cara, abrazó a Remus como si fuera la primera vez, Lupin no hacía nada, solo le miraba, aunque triste.

- ¿Qué demonios hacías escondiéndote de mí?, me tenías preocupado - Le dijo Sirius al oído Dirk, Tannia y James ya se estaban marchando, ahora sobraban...

- Ultimamente ya ni puedo ir a mi cuarto... - Dijo James a Dirk y Tannia que iban caminando con el Ellos contestaron con una risotada

Sirius seguía abrazado a Remus, cogió su mano y lo llevó a la habitación, ambos se sentaron en una cama:

- Creí que te había perdido - Dijo Sirius mirándole tiernamente

- ...

- No te preocupes, lobito mío

- Puede que sean señales...

- ¿Señales?

- ... si señales, quizá no deberíamos estar juntos

- ¿Y los momentos buenos?

- La licantropía no es para tomar a broma.

- Si viene de ti para mi no es una maldición, debemos estar juntos...

- ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?... - Preguntó Remus mirándole directamente a los ojos

- ... Tengo que ir a la enfermería, pero tranquilo, todo irá bien... da igual lo que me digan Sirius cogió a Remus por los hombros, poco a poco fue acercándolo hacía el, con los ojos cerrados, sus labios se rozaron, y se besaron... explorando en la boca del otro, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, largo e intenso, se quedaron realmente cerca, frente con frente y por fin, arrancó la sonrisa a Remus que tantó tiempo había esperado.

- Yo... yo te amo Sirius - Dijo Remus que casi se había quedado sin habla, pero era verdad que le quería, nunca podría querer a otra persona de la misma manera, al igual que Sirius, a pesar de haber tenido muchas novias... era la primera vez que pudo sentirlo, todo podía ir bien, no había problemas, era el... con el quería pasar el resto de su vida, era algo nuevo para los dos.

- Yo también te quiero, mi lobito - Dijo ofreciéndole una de sus maravillosas sonrisas Sirius se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a salir por la puerta e ir a la enfermería, a escuchar lo que para muchos sería una condena de por vida, para el era una vida atada a Remus, con sus cosas positivas y negativas... No dió ni siquiera un paso, el cogió su mano, ya no le importaba nada a ninguno de los dos, la vida juntos sería igual de instensa, quizá mas, después de la disputa, regresa el amor, y mas fuerte y unido que antes.

Caminaron juntos a la enfermería, la Sra. Pomfrey los recibió. Aunque la respuesta 'no fuera lo importante', Remus se quedó de pie, la situación era bastante tensa.

- ¿Qué quería decirme?

- Tu cola... no es de lobo...

- ¿Es eso posible?

- No sé, no he encontrado nada en mis documentos... Tendría que mirar el tema con algo más de tiempo y por desgracia no lo tengo, aquí hay mucha gente a la que debo atender todos los días.

- ¿Usted no puede ayudarme?

- Me temo que no...

- ¿No puede darme brebajes?¿Pastillitas de colorines?¿Algo para esconder la cola?

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - Gritó Remus lanzándose sobre el cuello de Sirius y siguiendo con la mirada el movimiento de un lado a otro de su cola (Como diciendo MIIIooooo Mi TeSOooRoO)

- Podeis ir a biblioteca y leer algo sobre el tema...

- ...

- El Sr.Lupin le contará todo lo que necesite, es una persona seria y... - Dijo la Sra.Pomfrey mientras tanto Lupin mordía la cola del chico moreno, como si se tratara de un gato diviertiéndose con cosas que se mueven...

Sirius y Lupin salieron de la enfermería,¿Cómo era posible que fueran tantas veces en un mismo mes?, comenzaron a caminar a su habitación. Sirius volvió a sentarse en el lugar donde antes habían dejado la conversación a medias, con un gesto de su mano señalo a Moony que se acercara y se sentara a su lado.

- Tengo un perrito que se llama Sirius, es cariñoso, es divertido la..lala...lalalala - Cantaba Remus a Sirius mientras se deshacía la coleta y se incorporaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué cantas? - Pregunto Sirius chistoso

- Me la inventé antes - Contestó riendo

- Esta bonita... Tengo un lobito se llama Remus, es cariñoso, es divertido la..lala...lala - Cantó riendo Padfoot

Ambos comenzaron a reir a la vez.

- ¿Por que te pusiste así cuando dije que quería esconder mi cola?

- Esque me gustan tu cola, es... SEXY - Dijo Remus aguantando la risa

- Y a mi me gusta verte bailar... sin camiseta... Cof(Tose) Indirecta Cof(Tose)

EL chico de ojos dorados se levantó de la cama, dió una vuelta alrededor, se quitó la camiseta. Luego se sentó detrás del moreno y se la quitó también, Sirius giró la cabeza y Moony le dió un beso y un empujón.

- ¡Baila tu para mi, perrito! - Dijo riendo mientras se tumbaba en la cama, mientras los preciosos ojos azules de Sirius le miraban.

- Yo no sé bailar - Dijo Sirius con carita de cordero degollado, mientras volvía a subir a la cama y se colocaba encima del rubio

- ¿Quieres bailar? - Preguntó Remus mirándole directamente a los ojos

Y Remus lo besó, fue un beso húmedo, cálido, algo díficil de olvidar, un beso que disfrutaron los 2.

Poco a poco se fueron quitando la ropa, entre juegos... ¿Que más podría decir? Esa noche James no pudo dormir allí, pero os prometo que Perrito y Lobito no se aburrieron...

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

CONTINUARA...

Me quedo muy corto ¿Verdad? Por lo menos es desde el principio hasta el final Sirius/Remus . Es curioso en un fanfic que se supone que es Slash solo de Sirius y Remus que este haciendo tantas parejas. A mi me está encantando hacerlas 0 Taría lindo un Sirius Mini-lobito ¿verdad:D Bueno ya sabeis, podeis contarme todo lo que querais. Solo teneis que escribir un Review Me encantará leer todo lo que escribais en cuanto pueda y, por supuesto, contestarlo.

Mushios Bisitus: Shiv

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


	8. La licantropía de Padfoot

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada... Entrad, entrad... no os quedeis en la puerta por favor... Bienvenidos a:

¡El Capítulo 8! (Musica tenebrosa de fondo)

Debeis saber las normas de nuestro clan:

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chico//chico), (güeno lobo//perro); pero si cres que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17 Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: ShiV)

Luego de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 8 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° La licantropía de Padfoot °ºº°

Aun no había amanecido en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, era una bonita mañana de lunes, y a pesar de ser temprano, ya había gente por los pasillos. Padfoot y Moony habían pasado una noche mucho mas que agradable... Sirius no había podido dormir en toda la noche, Remus parecía haberse quedado dormido hacía ya unos 30 minutos y estaba placidamente a su lado entre las sabanas. Para Sirius no fue ningún problema, podía aguantar el sueño y además tenía que hacer una visita a la biblioteca del Colegio, se levantó con mucha rapizez, se sobrepuso una túnica, la capa y se colocó en la cabeza un sombrero rosa lleno de flores. Abrió la puerta haciendo el mínimo ruido... No quería que Remus se sintiera mal, por esa razón había dejado lo de enterarse de su 'posible enfermedad' para última hora, aunque en su interior no se sentía precisamente como los ángeles, ya le habían salido unas preciosas orejitas,y le habían crecido los colmillos.

- Sirius... - Dijo Moony justo cuando Sirius se disponía a cerrar la puerta al salir

- ¿Humh? - Sirius abrió la puerta desde fuera otra vez y miró a Remus, estaba dormido...

- Sirius... me estoy enamorando de... - Dijo Remus

- ¿QUUUÉÉÉÉ? - Sirius se acercó para descubrir si estaba dormido de verdad, se quedó mirándole, decidió quedarse a ver si decía algo más...

Sirius le miró, estaba con los ojos cerrados... se acercó mas y más, miró sus labios... Remus subió los morros y dijo como pudo: "Dame un besito...", luego sonrió, abrió los ojos y comenzó a reir... Sirius le miró con mala cara...

- ¿Te parece gracioso reirte así de mí?

- Pueeeees... si - Dijo Remus mientras se frotaba los ojos

Sirius se dió la vuelta para irse, decidido a dejarle allí...

- Con ese sombrero que llevas no seré el único que se ría... - Dijo Remus mirando al techo

- ¿Algún problema?¿Quieres que me enfade?Para que lo sepas... es la última moda Muggle

- ¿La última moda Muggle?Pues a mi me parecío verselo a Catherin... "la fashion"

Sirius le miró aun con mas odio en la cara

- Siri... no te enfades - Dijo cariñosamente, mientras le frotaba la barriga con su mano

- ¿Vienes o que?Se nos hace tarde - Dijo Sirius cambiando radicalmente la expresión de su cara Moony comenzó a vestirse mientras Sirius esperaba

- Y si... me lo dejó Catherin - Dijo Sirius para romper el silencio

Ambos salieron del cuarto, toda la gente que estaba cerca se quedó mirando a Sirius.

- ¿Que mirais todos?..Es la última moda Muggle... - Dijo Remus riendo mientras Sirius miraba con odio a todos los presentes.

- ¡¡Mi niño Siri Sirius!!¡Estas divino!¡Te amo! - Dijo sonriendo Catherin que tambien le miraba, y gritaba con una pancarta, como si fuera una grupie de los Backstreet Boys.

- ¡AG!¡¡Vámonos ya!! - Dijo Sirius cogiendo a Remus por el brazo con una mano, con la otra agarrando el sombrero para que no volara mientras corría a la escapada.

Llegaron a la biblioteca en cuestión de segundos, dejaron de correr nada mas entraron...

- ¿Mi niño Siri Sirius? - Preguntó Remus riendo e imitando la voz de Catherin

- ¿Quieres seguir riendote de mí?- Dijo Sirius tristemente, sin molestarse en mirarle

- ¡NoNoNo!¡No te enfades... mi Siri Siri! - Dijo Remus riendo,aunque Padfoot no dijo nada Caminando pasaron varias estanterías de libros, sin decirse ni una sola palabra.

Sirius se metió en uno de los pasillos, había una estantería que casi tocaba el techo, totalmente llena de libros sobre hombres lobo, maneras de matar a hombres lobo... etc

- Habrá que empezar a buscar - Dijo Sirius mirando hacía arriba, donde terminaba la estantería. Aunque ahora fue Moony el que no dijo nada, Sirius le miró...

- ¿Te pasa algo Moony? - Preguntó Sirius preocupado, Remus estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la estantería mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

El chico moreno caminó hacía el, le miró unos segundos y se sentó a su lado.

- Creí que podíamos contarnos todo... - Dijo Sirius tristemente pero Moony no respondió... - ¡Moony!¡Deja de ignorarme Moony!

Sirius cogió a Remus por los hombros y lo 'agitó' un poco... zZzZz Gromble...Gromble...

- ¡Uh!... anda que dormirse en una biblioteca, creí que se había enfadado.

Sirius se sacó su capa y se la puso encima a Moony, alcanzó una escalera y se dispuso a mirar cada uno de los libros que llenaban esa estantería de biblioteca.

-En fin... tendré que buscar yo solo. Si tanto sueño tenía no se para que sale de la cama... No hay quien le entienda...- Pensó Sirius mientras suspiraba...

Tardó al menos 3 horas en examinar toda la estantería, y lo peor, solo encontró 3 libros que pudieran tener algo que ver, con su extraño caso de licantropía.

- Um... tranformaciones con la luna llena...

Sirius cogió el libro y se sentó en una mesa cercana a la estantería.

- En algunos casos, el virus de la licantropía actúa diferente en el intercambio de sangre. Tras la devastadora guerra de los licantropos en el Siglo XVI, entre la cantidad de Muggles y Magos muertos tambien existieron algunos casos de animagos, resistentes a cualquier herida o mordisco de Hombre Lobo, ya que la herida se había efectuado al estar transformados, y la sangre de lobo- animal se repele. El Baron Von Backlearn (Siglo XVI), fue uno de los pocos supervivientes a la guerra de los Licantropos, tras un mordisco transformado en oso. Su cuerpo se vió expuesto a incontrolables transformaciones en Oso, hasta la siguiente luna llena al ataque aunque, despues de eso sin ningún efecto secundario mas. Observo que su fuerza de Animago tras el ataque había aumentado considerablemente. De manera que, según la raza atacada, un mordisco de Licántropo solo transmite la enfermedad si la sangre con la que se intercambia es humana. De cualquier otro modo, los efectos sobre algo no humano no se pueden saber con antelación, ya que solo 5 Animagos, transformados en animales diferentes sobrevivieron a un ataque... - ¡Moony!... despierta - Dijo Sirius mientras lo 'agitaba' un poco

- Nooo... Déjame 10 minutos mas... ZzzZ

-Lo que hay que ver...

Sirius cogió a Remus y lo levantó a su hombro (Como si fuera una bolsa de carne caduca), cogió su libro y salió de la biblioteca.

De nuevo a su habitación... Metió a Remus en la cama, seguía dormido, se tumbó a su lado a leer el libro con mas tranquilidad, pero a los 10 minutos, también se quedó dormido.

Después de levantarse, pasaron el día como si fuera cualquier otro...

James caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, ya que no podía volver a su habitación había pasado todo su tiempo en la biblioteca, o estudiando. Su relación con Lily parecía mejorar día a día, se veían mucho mas que antes, y hablaban en todos los ratos libres de los que disponían. La gente no dejaba de hablar de la posible pareja, Lily Severus, pero James no le dió importancia, para el solo eran habladurías de gente sin nada mejor que hacer, nada de que preocuparse.

- James Potter - gritó una voz, por desgracia, familiar

Era Severus Snape, tan pálido como siempre, vistiendo de negro, con su pelo grasiento y su nariz torcida. Era dificil de confundir.

- No armes tanto escándalo por los pasillos Potter o me veré obligado a...

- ¿Escándalo?

- ¿Te ries de mí?... 10 puntos menos para tu casa

- ¿¡COMO!?¿Pero que pasa contigo?

- Otros 10, no grites. Molestas a los estudiantes

- ¡Esto es abuso de autoridad!

- ¡Severus¿Pero que haces? - Dijo Lilian acercándose, bastante enfadada - ¡El no hizo nada!

- ¡Lilian! Me alegro de verte - Dijo James sonriente mientras la abrazaba, Snape miraba la escena lleno de ira

- Apartate de MI chica - Dijo Snape dándole un empujón y apúntandole con su varita negra...

- ¿Pero de que hablas? - Preguntó James sin comprender

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para abrazarla, Potter?

- ... Su novio ... - Contestó James

- ¡Su novio soy yo! - Gritó Snape enfadado

Ambos miraron a Lilian que estaba en el medio de la discusión

- ¡Me dijiste que no había nada entre vosotros! - Dijeron los dos a la vez

Se miraron con odio y luego volvieron a mirar a Lily

- ¡Lily dile la verdad! - Dijeron a la vez de nuevo

Volvieron a mirarse con odio y otra vez a Lily, aunque ella no dijo nada... Bajó la cabeza y se puso las manos en la cara.

- Lily... ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó James preocupado

- Lo... lo siento - Es por mi culpa... - Dijo la chica pelirroja al borde del llanto

Severus seguía apuntando a James con su varita mientras este la consolaba

- ¡No la toques! - Dijo Snape enfadado

- Lily... tienes que elegir - Dijo James - Ella no podía estar mintiendo... cuando estábamos juntos - Pensó Prongs

- No... no puedo...

Lily salió corriendo y llorando con las manos en la cara

- ¡Es todo tu culpa! - Gritó Snape

- ¡Ella esta confusa y tu sigues con la discusión!, no se tu, pero yo me voy con ella... - Dijo Prongs mientras salía corriendo detrás.

Snape, se espabiló e hizo lo mismo...

James alcanzó a Lily, estaba sentada en un banco, llorando, justo antes de hablar con ella cogió una flor amarilla del suelo, y se puso de rodillas frente a ella. Poco mas tarde llegó Snape aunque se quedó mas lejos, donde no lo veían.

- Lily yo...

- Lo siento James...

- No, no importa - Dijo James cariñoso colocándole la flor en el pelo

- ¿Estás enfadado?

- No... contigo no me enfado

Lily se quitó las manos de la cara, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. James la observaba con mirada afable...

- Estas preciosa, mi niña - Dijo James acariciando el cabello de la pelirroja con una mano - Aunque estás aun mas preciosa cuando sonríes

Prongs fue capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa a la chica pelirroja. Ella le abrazó y Snape que obsevaba desde lejos, se fue. Había perdido definitivamente a la única chica que había querido.

- Sabía que... no podías mentirme - Dijo James sonriendo

- No podía mentirte, a tí no...

- ¿Y Snape?

- ...

- No quiero apurarte, piénsatelo - Dijo James mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se levantaba para irse.

- ¡James! - Dijo Lily levántandose cuando James ya se marchaba.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Prongs dandose la vuelta.

- Yo... yo, me he decidido hace tiempo ya

- ...?

- Yo te quiero a ti James, siempre te he querido

- ////// Pu...pues yo, yo también te quiero Lilian

James se acercó a Lilian y le acarició una mejilla, la cogió en brazos y le dió un beso.

- ¡Nos casaremos y serás mi esposa! - Y tendremos un hijo al que llamaremos...

- Harry - Dijo Lilian sonriente

- Si... Harry Potter - Dijo James riendo

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

CONTINUARA...

Quedó cortísimo este capítulo... Lo Siento TT Al final dejé la pareja James/Lily. Aunque Snape me gusta muchísimo mas como personaje, realmente no lo veo formando pareja con Lily¿Vosotros que pensais? Luego aparecería un hijo parecido a casper, llamado Harry Snape, que mal suena dios mío... Contadme todo lo que se os apetezca, opiniones positivas, negativas... acepto de todo pero tampoco os paseis YY Quería que este fanfic fuera una comedia, y al final me esta quedando una historia llena de enamoramiento y bastante empalagosa... que se le va a hacer. Esto no es lo mío, no se que opinareis, pero esto es como comerse un bocadillo de polvorones...

¡¡CADA VEZ QUEDA MENOS PARA EL FINAL!!

En fins... Mushios Besos: Shiv

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


	9. De Lobos y Transformaciones

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡¡¡WELCOME!!!¡¡¡WELCOME!!! Señoras y Señores, Tíos y Tías, Hermanos y Hermanas, Truchas y Truchos, Almejas y Mejillones, Gallinas y Gallinos, Perros y Gatos OO ... ¡Sean bienvenidos al capítulo 9!

Debeis leer las normas:

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chico//chico), (güeno lobo//perro); pero si cres que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17 Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: ShiV)

Luego de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 9 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° De Lobos y Transformaciones, Después de la Tormenta llega la Calma °ºº°

Sirius aun dormía placidamente, se había levantado muy temprano para ir a la biblioteca y después de volver a meterse en cama las horas habían pasado muy rápido. Remus en cambio, se había despertado hacía rato, pero seguía compartiendo la cama con Sirius, un poco echado encima de el jugaba con su pelo, le observaba desde muy cerca y con mucha curiosidad.

- Hummmmfhhttt...

- ... Padfoot... - Remus seguía mirándole mientras dormía, su pelo caía sobre su cara, movía sus orejitas estaba realmente lindo

Sirius pudo escuchar su nombre, abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontró justo encima de el a Remus mirándole con los ojos como platos.

- OO... ... - Remus seguía mirándole y le dió un beso en la frente - Buenos días Padfoot - Dijo Remus sonriente

- ... Buenos días lobito - OO... Soñé que me aplastaba un oso y no conseguía quitarmelo de encima, ya se la razón - Dijo riendo Sirius que le devolvía el beso

- ... Si no me quieres encima solo tienes que decirlo... no hace falta que te inventes sueños...

- ¡Oh! Si me encanta tenerte encima, te lo aseguro - Dijo riendo Sirius - ... ... Aunque es verdad que lo soñé

- ¿Encontraste el libro?... no lo recuerdo... - Preguntó Remus

- ¬¬ ... normal... te quedaste dormido en la biblioteca, lo busqué yo solo y luego encima me vi obligado a cargarte hasta la habitación

- ... lo siento... ¿Pero no decías que te gustaba tenerme encima? - Dijo Remus riendo

- Oh si claro... ¬¬

- Entonces que...

Sirius cogió como pudo el libro que había caído al suelo mientras dormía.

- ... Este es el libro - Dijo Sirius ofreciéndoselo

- Hum... ¿Lo leiste ya? - Preguntó Remus quitándose de encima, cogiendo el libro con las dos manos y examinándolo muy detenidamente.

- Solo algunas cosas... - Explicó Sirius - Pero no está nada claro...

- Algunos animagos transformados sobrevivieron a un mordisco de hombre lobo

- Si, ya... algunos y no habla de ningún perro...

- ¿Entonces buscar no vale de nada?

- Habrá que esperar a ver que pasa... - Dijo tristemente Sirius

- Ya mañana habrá luna llena...

- Nos marchamos mañana a la casa de los gritos ¿no? - ¿Y si me muero... o me transformo en algo raro o...?

- Eso no va a pasar... - Dijo tristemente Remus

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ...

- ¿Cómo? - Volvió a preguntar Sirius

- ... No es lo que te mereces...

- Tampoco me importa morir - Dijo Padfoot tratando de no entristecer a Moony - No es miedo lo que siento...

- ... ¿Qué es?

- Tristeza por abandonarte...

- ¡No me vas a abandonar!

- ...

- ¡No sigas con eso! - No te vas a morir Padfoot...

- ...

- Debemos devolver el libro a la biblioteca¿seguro que no había nada mas?

- Si... lo miré todo detenidamente - No podemos entrar así como así, de día nos puede ver alguien

- ¿Y James? Hace días que no le veo... - Podíamos pedirle su capa

- Hum... ¿No te has enterado? Por fin se ha declarado a Lilian Evans... - Estarán por ahí divirtiéndose con ella...

- Que mala suerte...

- No podremos devolverlo a la zona prohibida de la biblioteca hasta dentro de un par de días, espero que por lo menos no se den cuenta de que falta...

- ¿Y si se lo decimos a Peter para que luego se lo diga a James y cuando se entere sepa donde esta el libro y lo devuelva a la biblioteca y aqui no ha pasado nada...? - Dijo Remus sonriente

- Oh si ya claro... ¿Y cuándo aparecerá James?... que esa es otra...

La puerta se abrió y apareció Peter. Este se quedo mirando a los 2 chicos, los cuales estaban semi-desnudos, juntos en la cama de Padfoot y bastante ensimismados en "Su tarea".

- Chicos...

Remus y Sirius miraron fijamente a la puerta en la que se encontraba Peter mirándolos con los ojos como platos y una cara en la que se podía leer algo así como... "Quien se lo habría imaginado...", tratando de inventarse cualquier tipo de excusa rapidamente para evitar esa incómoda situación con su amigo Peter que también era compañero de cuarto. Por esa razón entró como podría entrar cualquier persona en una habitación.

- Chi...chicos ¿Pero... que hacen? - Preguntó Peter que trataba de todas las maneras de taparse los ojos, aunque, por la cantidad de libros que llevaba en las manos para una de sus tareas de clases no pudo hacerlo y siguió mirando a la pareja con incredulidad y desde luego muy perplejo y asombrado.

- 'Hug' Pe...Peter... ¡No es lo que parece! - Exclamó Remus pensando seriamente si Peter aun no estaba enterado de la "Nueva Situación" y levantándose con toda la rapidez posible de la cama.

- ¡¡Jugabamos al Ajedrez Mágico!! - Exclamó Sirius mientras miraba a Remus que se había separado rápidamente, se había puesto de pié y se le habían 'caído' los pantalones al olvidarse de abrocharlos con la Paranoia mental del momento.

Sirius miraba a Remus ahora si perplejo (Y no precisamente a los ojos), el cual intercambiaba miradas con Peter rojo como un tomate.

- ¡¡Agh!! - Gritó Remus mirando abajo y a toda velocidad tapándose con sus manos 'Lo-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado'

- ¡¡¿¿¿¿Al Ajedrez????!!¡Pero si no esta ahí! - Gritó Peter dejando caer todos sus libros al suelo y tapándose los ojos a toda prisa para no seguir viendo ese 'Espectaculo' de sus 2 amigos.

- Peter yo creí que tu ya sabías... - Dijo Sirius mirando a Peter rojo como un tomate.

- ¿¿¡¡Pero yo que iba a saber!!?? - Gritó Peter - Saben que... - Dijo Wormtail con una mano tapando los ojos y con la otra buscando desesperadamente el pomo de la puerta para salir de esa habitación corriendo como nunca antes había corrido. - ¡¡¡Me largo!!!¡¡¡Mi cerebro no puede asimilar esto en estos momentos!!! - Dijo por fin encontrando la puerta y saliendo con los ojos tapados.

En cuanto salió Remus y Sirius se miraron fijamente unos segundos, Remus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salió ninguna palabra. No se podría de ninguna manera expresar lo que habían sentido al ser 'interrumpidos' de una manera tan brusca, y mucho menos por un amigo. Cerró la boca hasta escuchar de nuevo la puerta abrirse...

- Simple curiosidad - Dijo Peter aun con los ojos tapados aunque ahora algo mas tranquilo asomando la cabeza para decir algo y otra vez siendo fulminado por las miradas asesinas de sus amigos que seguían exactamente en la misma posición que hacía unos segundos. - ¿Se estaban acostando verdad? - Preguntó tranquilamente Peter

Sirius y Remus se miraron un segundo y se pusieron de acuerdo para decir un 'Si'

- Ah ya... ¿Y puedo mirar ya? - Preguntó Peter totalmente tranquilo y evitando soltar una risotada por lo que había pasado hacía tan poco tiempo, en ese mismo lugar que lo había dejado sin habla.

- Mejor será que no... - Dijo Sirius mirando a Peter lleno de verguenza y con la cara que ya mas que roja era carmín fuerte.

- Entonces me voy... Volveré mas tarde... - Dijo Peter sacando de nuevo la cabeza y cerrando la puerta, solo dejando que ambos soltaran un "Uff" y abriendo de nuevo la puerta con los ojos tapados para gritar¡¡¡SE ESTABAN ACOSTANDO!!!. Cerrando de nuevo la puerta a toda prisa tapándose la cara, la sonrisa de su rostro mientras salía corriendo, dejando todos los libros tirados a la entrada del cuarto.

- ¡¡¡Ufff!!! - Suspiraron ambos aliviados mirándose el uno al otro y recordando la escena que provablemente mas adelante sería una de sus anecdótas mas ocultas i desde luego innombrable en cualquier momento.

- Ay va dios... - Dijo Sirius que se había acomodado sentado en la cama y miraba hacia abajo tratando de ocultar los colores de su cara.

- Deberíamos dejar esto para otro día - Dijo Remus después de pasar el sobresalto y subiéndose los pantalones de su uniforme.

- Estas exagerando... - Dijo Sirius mirando a Remus con carita de perrito degollado (N/A:¿Que le quedaría mejor? XD) Mientras movía las orejitas de su cabeza de lado a lado una y otra vez...

- ¿Cómo lo haces? - Preguntó Remus mirándole

- ¿El qué? - Pregunto el moreno confundido...

- Convencerme siempre... - Dijo el chico de ojos dorados tirándose de nuevo a la cama encima de Sirius y siendo recogido por un cariñoso abrazo del moreno que le acariciaba el pelo mientras este se acurrucaba a su lado.

- Podría haber sido peor - Dijó Sirius sonriendo al recordar la escena.

Se volvió a abrir la puerta para darse a ver otra vez Peter, con el pelo revuelto y sudado de haber corrido un rato largo sin mirar atrás...

- Lo siento chicos, me olvidé los libros, estoy 'imbecilizado'- Dijo Peter recongiendolos del suelo a toda prisa evitando mirar a la feliz pareja. - No os preocupeis, ya prefiero no sorprenderme y escandalizar - Dijo Peter sereno

De nuevo salió de la habitación, esta vez para no volver... (ESPEREMOS), dejando otra vez a la pareja abrazada y con cara de circunstancias. Remus miró a Sirius el cual desvíaba la mirada ya que sabía, los ojos que ponía Remus cuando tenía razón sobre algo: "Deberíamos dejarlo para otro día..." Cuando por fin se decidió a mirarle leyó en sus ojos¿Tenía razón Sí o Sí?, pero rapidamente cortó su mirada y se observó hacía abajo. Solo hasta escuchar de la boca del moreno... Si... tenías razón...

- "Deberíamos prepararnos para irnos a la casa de los gritos..." - Dijo Remus levantándose de la cama y separándose de Sirius en cuestión de segundos. - Claro - Sirius dijo esbozando una sonrisa, si Remus decía que deberíamos significaba exactamente, Hazlo o Hazlo, tu decides...

- ¿Y si pasa algo?

- ¿Algo como que? - Preguntó Remus preocupado

- ¿Y si me atacas sin darte cuenta?

- Si te transformas en lobo no te atacaré seguro - Dijo Remus convencido

- ... - Sirius lo miró un poco confundido...

- Si quieres podemos estar mas separados - Entiendo que no confíes en mi parte humana cuando estoy transformado, yo solo a veces puedo controlar mis acciones de manera racional, aunque siempre recuerdo algunos detalles.

- No dije que no confiara en tí, solo dije que no confío en un lobo con hambre a dos metros de mí - Dijo Sirius riendo nerviosamente

- No sería capaz de atacarte Sirius, y aun menos probable si nos separan un par de paredes, pero si crees que estarás mejor en otro lugar... entonces... - ... Haz lo que quieras

- Pero no estés molesto, Moony...

- No, no lo estoy - Dijo este luciendo una de sus bonitas sonrisas

- ¿Entonces que hago?¿Me voy?¿Me quedo? - Preguntó Sirius confundido

- Haz lo que quieras Black - Dijo friamente el rubio mientras seguía caminando y dejaba a Padfoot unos cuantos metros atras de el.

- Ay no... se enfadó TT - No hay quien lo entienda - Se dijo Sirius mientras apuraba su paso para alcanzar a su amigo que ya le llevaba una distancia considerable. - ¡Moony! - Gritó el moreno para que el chico de preciosos ojos dorados no se alejara tanto de el

Después de llegar al dichoso lugar se encontro a un Remus algo triste y preocupado esperándole impaciente... ya comenzaba a anochecer...

- Te tardaste - Dijo el chico rubio ya adentrándose y evitando hablar con el moreno

- Lo siento

- Pero estás aquí... - Dijo Remus sonriendo animadamente

- Si es verdad... pero te juro que... - Dijo Sirius pero fue cortado a la mitad por un Remus que se asomaba para mirar al cielo

- Shhh, calla y entra - Dijo cogiendo el brazo del moreno y tirando un poco de este

Sirius observó el lugar con bastante detenimiento... se sentó en el suelo y esperó... Miró sus manos con mucha atención, sentía mas ganas de saber lo que iba a pasar y no seguir sufriendo el esperar lo que iba a pasar con su cuerpo, no sentía miedo... Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar... Sirius caminó hacía donde estaba Moony, su mandibula estaba cambiando de forma. Pisaba sin miedo con sus 4 patas en el suelo. El lobo giró su cabeza al sentirse acompañado, miró directamente a Sirius durante varios segundos, eran los ojos de Moony, 'Su' Moony. El lobo movió la cola animadamente mirando a Sirius, quien no tenía problema para controlar ninguno de sus movimientos, Sirius hizo lo mismo.

El lobo se abalanzó sobre Sirius para darle un lametazo, después de dar unas cuantas vueltas correteando se quedó en el suelo, durmiendo, Sirius no hizo otra cosa que mirarle y tumbarse a su lado esperando las primeras luces del Alba...

La mañana entró sigilosamente por la ventana, sin hacer ruido... Parecía cualquier día de verano, la luz del sol asomaba por cualquier rincón accesible. El cielo se veía muy azul, pequeñas nubes decoraban el cielo y los pajaros cantaban.

- ¡Hocicos! - Dijo Remus alegremente acariciandóle la cabeza

Este se levantó rapidamente, moviendo la cola... Remus lo miraba animado. Sirius volvió a su forma rapidamente.

- ¿Y que pasó? - Preguntó Sirius tocandose la cabeza comprobando que las orejas habían desaparecido al igual que la cola.

- Nada - Dijo Remus sonriendo calidamente - Y es un alivio la verdad

- Si, tienes razón, dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba rapidamente con mucha energía mirando a Remus quien parecía realmente cansado.

- Me gustaban tus orejitas de perro - Dijo riendo animadamente Remus

- Sin ellas estoy mejor - Dijo Sirius riendo a su vez y ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara a la vez que miraba al mismo punto en el cielo al que, hacía ya un rato, miraba un Remus sonriendo.

Remus aceptó su mano y se levantó, dando un pequeño paso por el cansacio. Sirius al momento se ofreció a llevarlo, herido en su orgullo Remus dijo que no con la cabeza.

- Ya eres parte de mi camada - Dijo riendo Remus

Mientras Remus reía mirando al cielo, Sirius lo cogió y lo subió a su hombro, como si se tratara de un sacó de patatas. La escena aunque era bastante vergonzosa a Remus no le disgustó tanto y se dejó llevar sin quejarse mas por cansancio que por ganas. Unos metros antes de la puerta Sirius lo dejó en el suelo, aunque lo acompañó a la enfermería para que pasara allí el resto del día.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

CONTINUARA...

Cada vez hago los capis mas cortos, lo siento de verdad. Sobre todo por tardar tanto en subirlo, si esque ando muy perezosa ultimamente y casi no escribo. Es provable que siga el Fanfic unos cuantos capítulos más de los que pensaba al principio. Aunque no me sobran buenas ideas espero poder utilizarlas de una buena manera y poder hacer un fic interesante y divertido, aunque, como ya he dicho muchas veces antes, no me gusta nada como escribo y al final cualquier idea mía parece digna de contenedor de papel reciclado YY LO SIENTO Me esforzaré por hacer algún capi un poco mas largo

Saludos, Shiv.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


	10. La llegada de Braizah

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡¡Espectacular, Espectacular!! Ya el capítulo 10 0 ¡Que genialidad! Nunca escribí tantos capítulos para ningún Fanfic :) Espero que os guste¡Ya van 2 Dígitos¡¡WeWeWe!!

Normas Varias, (Siguelas o Siguelas, tu decides)

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chico//chico), (güeno lobo//perro); pero si cres que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17 Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: ShiV)

Luego de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 10 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° La llegada de Braizah °ºº°

Tras despedirse de Remus en la enfermería y tomar una pequeña poción para el dolor de espalda por dormir en el suelo, Sirius, se dirigió a sus clases del día, ahora si mucho mas relajado al saber que su capacidad de transformarse en Perro, había evitado el traspaso de la licantropía de Moony a su sangre. Y a pesar de todo¡¡LLEGABA TARDE A CLASE!!, el castigo por la tardanza sería considerable...

- Disculpa - Dijo una voz sensual a sus espaldas - Sirius se volteó para descubrir a una joven chica muy oscura de piel, tapada casi al completo por una capa Azul Marino muy brillante con un emblema que parecía estar bordado en la misma tela con hilo de plata.

- Dime - Dijo sonriendo Sirius atendiendo a la chica

- ¿Me podrías explicar donde está la clase de Transfigurations?

- Es el aula a la que voy ahora - Dijo sonriente haciendo un movimiento con la mano 'Sigueme'

- Estupendo, muchas gracias - Dijo la chica sonriendo y dejándose guíar por el Animago

Llegaron al aula en cuestión de pocos minutos sin dirigirse palabra alguna, Sirius entró en la clase primero...

- Señor Black, llega tarde - Dijo la profesora con mirada amenazante

- Lo se, lo siento...

- Disculpe, ha sido culpa mía, lo retrasé guíandome - Dijo la chica que entraba en la clase mientras se quitaba la capucha de su túnica de la cabeza y dejaba ver un rostro precioso y un pelo morado-lilaceo muy liso que le alcanzaba algo mas bajo de las caderas, La gente clavaba sus ojos en la muchacha, mirándola impactantes y obsevandola de arriba a abajo detenidamente.

- Oh Braizah, bienvenida - Dijo amablemente la Profesora - Me alegra saber que has elegido esta clase como tu optativa de estudios, espero que saques algo en limpio en este año. Estamos encantados de que hayas podido venir, aunque empieces un poco tarde - Dijo sonriendo la profesora

- Muchas gracias - Dijo la muchacha agachando un poco la cabeza y mostrando una encantadora sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a mas de uno, incluído Sirius.

- Puede sentarse con Black, señorita Braizah , en el lugar del señor Remus Lupin que no asistirá hoy a sus clases

- La chica asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su asiento, siguiendo a Sirius.

- Espero que este agusto en este curso con los que serán a partir de ahora, sus compañeros por el resto del año. Ahora comencemos la clase.

Sirius se sentó con su nueva compañera Braizah al lado, este le ofreció su mano para presentarse formalmente a la chica, mano que la muchacha no aceptó y dejó a Sirius con la mano en alto esperando alguna respuesta que no fuera esa mirada interrogante.

- ¡Oh Disculpa! - Dijo mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa - Soy Braizah - Dijo bajando de nuevo la cabeza en señal de saludo

- Soy Sirius Black, bienvenida a Hogwarts - Dijo con media sonrisa

- Muchas gracias - Dijo la chica bajando de nuevo la cabeza y girando para atender a sus clases

Sirius Black se quedó mirándola como medio 'imbecilizado' durante el resto de la clase, Peter y James, de vez en cuando miraban para el y soltaban una risita estupida escuchada por todos menos por Sirius, que seguía sumido en su mundo de sueños en el que estaba Braizah como protagonista.

Al terminar la clase Braizah se levantó y fué a hablar con la Profesora, dejando a Sirius mirándo a la pared. James y Peter se le acercaron preocupados y le dieron un par de veces en la cabeza esperando que el chico se enterara por fin de su existencia.

- Padfoot... ¡Padfoot!... ¡¡¡PADFOOT!!! - Gritó James desesperado al oído de su mejor amigo al sentirse tan tremendamente ignorado.

- Qu...¿Qué? - Preguntó Sirius, ahora si atendiendo 'a medias' a James y tratando de espabilarse.

- ¿Vienes a hacer la tarea luego con nosotros? - Preguntó James a Sirius preocupado

- ¿Ta... tarea¿Qué tarea? - Preguntó Sirius sin entender

- La que la prof acaba de poner - Explicó James

- ¿Ya terminó la clase? - Preguntó Sirius incrédulo

- ¿Padfoot?¿Te encuentras bien?¿La luna llena te ha afectado? - Preguntó esta vez Peter que también parecía preocupado

- Oh... ¡Oh si!, No podría estar mejor - Dijo Sirius desvíando la mirada hacía la chica que seguía charlando animadamente con la Profesora

- Sirius... ¡Sirius!... ¡¡SIRIUS¿Quieres atenderme ya?¡¡TENEMOS MAS CLASES!! - Dijo gritando James al sentirse ignorado de nuevo por su mejor amigo

- ¡Ah si, si sisisisisi! - Dijo Sirius levantandose de su asiento y siguiendo con la mirada a Braizah que salía en ese momento del aula.

- ¿Sirius estás bien? - Volvió a preguntar el chico de gafas preocupado

- Si estoy bien - Dijo Sirius ya fuera de las nubes, cuando la muchacha había salido de su campo de visión. Ella no había asistido a su segunda clase, Potions.

La mañana pasó tranquila, Sirius fue al comedor, con James a un lado y Peter a otro, que seguían preocupados por el y no se habían separado ni 2 segundos. Sirius se sentó con cada uno de sus amigos a un lado, con la cabeza ya donde debía estar comenzó a charlar con ellos y con Lily animadamente, demostrándoles que estaba perfectamente.

- ¿La chica nueva es muy guapa verdad? - Dijo Peter mirando a James y Sirius que estaban a su lado y acto seguido mirando a la entrada del gran comedor, donde estaba la chica de pie buscando algun sitio donde sentarse, MacGonagal de acerco a ella.

Braizah intercambió algunas palabras con la profesora. MacGonagal marcó con su dedo la mesa de Gryffindor, curiosamente, justo donde estaban Sirius y sus amigos charlando, ella vió a Sirius, saludó con la cabeza a la profesora y caminó hacía donde le había marcado la profesora. Los Slytherin, no se cortaron ni un segundo para poner cara de asco al ver pasar a la muchacha entre las ileras de las mesas de las respectivas casas de Hogwarts.

- ¿Creeis que será Gryffindor? - Preguntó de nuevo Peter, al sentir como sus amigos le ignoraban y miraban curiosos pasar a la muchacha. Lily se hizo notar dando un pequeño toque a James que miraba a la chica descaradamente, como casi todos los chicos e incluso algunas chicas de todas las casas.

- Disculpad - Dijo la chica dirigiendose al pequeño grupo, aunque mirando a Sirius y saludando con la cabeza. - ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? - Preguntó la chica un poco triste al ver las caras de desprecio que les lanzaban algunos de los Slytherin.

- ... - Sirius quedó pensativo unos segundos

- Si, claro que puedes - Dijeron Peter y Sirius a la vez mirando el rostro de la chica que cambiaba radicalmente a una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Soy Braizah, encantada - Dijo de nuevo con su saludo personal hacía el grupo.

- El es James, mi mejor amigo, Peter y ella, Lilian - Dijo sonriendo Sirius, sonrisa que fue correspondida por otra de la muchacha, se sentó animada al lado de Lily quien se sorprendió sobremanera.

- ¿De donde vienes? - Preguntó Lily curiosa a la chica ya mas cómoda con Braizah, que parecía ser bastante agradable. La muchacha bajó la cabeza un segundo dejando ver unas orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían de entre su abundante pelo morado-lilaceo.

- De Rumanía - Respondió Braizah mostrando una sonrisa un poco forzada

- ¡Oh sí!¿Eres una elfa? - Preguntó entusiasmada la pelirroja, fijándose en las orejas de la muchacha, su curioso color de pelo y el moreno de su piel.

La muchacha se tapó rapidamente las orejas y bajó la mirada.

- ¿Pasa alguna cosa? - Preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida por el comportamiento de la muchacha.

- La gente como yo no es muy bien recibida en lugares como este, de hecho la gente como yo no es bien recibida en ningún lugar - Explicó la chica sin exagerar ni un poco, dijo levantando la vista y mirando a los que llenaban la mesa de Slytherin que seguían mirándola con asco.

- ¡Oh no te preocupes por esos! - Dijo Peter mirando al mismo lugar tratando de animar a la chica, esos no miran bien a nadie, son unos egocentricos, hijos de papá...

- A mi me caes bien - Dijo la joven prefecta sonriendo

- Y a mi también - Añadió Sirius levantando la vista del suelo y dejando ver su sonrojo y volviendo a bajar la cabeza rapidamente.

- Oh si¡y a mi! - Dijeron James y Peter al unísono

- Vaya, gracias - Dijo Braizah levantando la cabeza con algo de verguenza y soltando una bonita risotada que obligó a Sirius a bajar aun mas la cabeza

- ¿A que has venido a Hogwarts? - ¿Con quien compartirás cuarto? - ¿De verdad naciste en Rumanía? - ¿Fuiste a alguna otra escuela antes? - ¿Tienes amigos en Hogwarts? - ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? - Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja

- Es una larga historia. - No lo se. - Em... dejemos eso. - No, tengo práctica por entrenar por mi cuenta. - Por desgracia, no. - Si claro por supuesto - Respondió la chica tratando de asimilar todas las preguntas y respondiéndolas a velocidad pasmosa.

- ¡¡Me gustaría preguntarte muchas cosas!! - Dijo la pelirroja emocionada, sonriente y mirando a la muchacha mientras agarraba sus muñecas con sus manos.

- ¡Ya, ya Veo! OO - Dijo un poco sorprendida la elfa

- ¿Vas a estar solo un año aquí no? - Preguntó Peter un poco triste

- Así es, luego podré comenzar mi propio negocio - Respondió la muchacha sonriente

- ¿Tan pronto¿No terminas tus estudios? - Preguntó James muy impresionado

- Esque a mis años... ya debería haber acabado los estudios - Explicó Braizah desvíando un poco la mirada.

- Ah ya, claro - Dijo James tras pensarlo un poco - Pero yo pensé que los elfos eran mortales desde hacía siglos...

- Si, así es, pero todos vivimos mas de 150 años algunos muchísimo mas y envejecemos mas lentamente

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Preguntó Peter

- ¡Qué pregunta mas indiscreta! - Dijo la pelirroja sorprendida por el pregunta de Peter

- Tengo 22 años, aunque aparente de su edad - Dijo la muchacha después de soltar una carcajada

- OO -- James ; OO -- Peter ; OO -- Lily ; OO -- Sirius

- ¡¡Pero si podrías ser uno de nuestros profesores perfectamente!! - Exclamó Peter tristemente - Y yo que comenzaba a ver nuestro futuro romántico - Añadió Wormtail amargamente viendo como la chica soltaba otra carcajada y se ruborizaba un poco

- ¿Va a ser nuestra profesora? - Preguntó una amiga de Lily que estaba sentada cerca

- Solo estoy intentando superar mi listón en prácticas de magia blanca y elemental y quizá estudie algo de pociones mas adelante, no seré su profesora, pero ayudaré con 'Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas' en todo lo que pueda, espero ser de ayuda. - Entiendo que noten la diferencia de edad, de todas maneras me gustaría que fuéramos amigos - Añadió Braizah - Al fin y al cabo somos compañeros en algunas clases y...

- Ya te dije que seríamos amigas - Dijo Lily sonriente

- ¿Y de que vas a trabajar? - Preguntó Peter muy interesado

- Trabajaré en el cuidado de animales, monturas mágicas... ya saben...

- ¿En Rumanía? - Preguntó Peter, la muchacha afirmó con la cabeza.

- Dicen que los elfos tienen cierta 'habilidad' para todo eso - Dijo James bastante interesado

- Por ahora solo tengo a 'Selene' bajo mi cuidado, pero me encargaré de cuidar Dragones, Hypogrifos, Kneazels, Nightmares... todo lo que pueda cuidar, pero sobre todo Pegasos como Selene.

- ¿Entonces no irás nada más que a las clases prácticas? - Preguntó Lily - Es decir, te perderás de aprender muchas cosas interesantes por faltar a un par de clases de teoría y duro estudio.

- La teoría que necesito para llevar bien mi trabajo ya está en mi cabeza, no necesito nada mas que seguir mejorando mi magia, la necesitaré en muchos momentos y tendré que estar muy bien entrenada como todos los 'Mayores' - Dijo la chica mientras se agarraba el pelo en una coleta alta - Dedicarse a un trabajo así es peligroso, tanto por los animales agresivos, dificiles de domar como por todos los contrabandistas, cazadores ...

- ¿Tienes novio? - Preguntó Peter cambiando radicalmente de tema y haciendo que todos los que estaban alrededor soltaran una sonada carcajada.

- Peter ya vale de preguntas indiscretas, creo yo - Dijo Lily mirándole de nuevo con mala cara

- No es problema Lilian, en realidad no tengo - Explicó la chica un poco triste

Sirius por fin había levantado la vista del suelo, sus colores ya habían desaparecido y escuchaba a Braizah muy interesado, aunque seguía mirándola de una manera muy especial, sus ojos Grisáceos atraían su mirada. ¿Que posibilidades habría en una pareja como esa?

Braizah giró un poco la cabeza y desconectó unos segundos, la gente seguía preguntandole cosas pero ella miraba a Sirius, a sus ojos azules como si algún efecto de luces brillara en ellos.

Sirius vió como la joven elfa se ruborizaba, el rojo de sus mejillas se hacía notar mucho aun sobre su piel oscura.

- Braizah, Braizah... - Dijo Lily para llamar su atención y seguir hablando¿Estás bien?

La elfa miró a Lily e hizo un signo afirmativo con la cabeza y preguntó sonriente como antes: '¿Qué me decían?

- ¿Vas a compartir cuarto con estudiantes? - Preguntó Lily

- No sé como se las arreglaran los profesores para...

- Sería estupendo que te quedaras en nuestra habitación - Dijo la amiga de Lily que se sentaba un poco mas cerca del grupo para charlar con ellos con total tranquilidad

- Podemos hablarlo con la directora de... - Pero Lily fue cortada por Lucius Malfoy que tenía su varita levantada y apuntaba con ella a Braizah que ni se inmutaba y seguía tranquilamente con lo que había en su plato.

- ¡¿Que demonios haces Malfoy?! - Dijo Dirk que se había levantado rapidamente de su mesa de Slytherin y había colocado su varita en la nuca del rubio con una una sonrisa de superioridad y una Tannia muy sorprendida que agarraba su brazo con fuerza para evitar que el chico comenzara una pelea.

- Ya tenía que salir el defensor de los sangre sucia - Dijo Lucius con una risa tonta pero sin apartar la varita de la chica - Y yo que creí que eramos amigos...

- Yo no podría ser amigo de alguien como tu...

- 15 puntos menos para Slytherin por molestar y amenazar con varita a sus compañeros - Dijo MacGonagal mostrandose bastante enfadada e impasible - Señor Infidus, Señor Malfoy...Quiero que estén en el despacho de Starfield en 5 minutos, recibirán el pertinente castigo y yo misma me haré cargo de que sea un castigo estricto y que lo cumplan. - Por supuesto quiero que pidan perdón a sus compañeros...

- Profesora MacGonagal, Dirk trató de ayudarla y... - Dijo Peter tratando de sacar a Dirk del castigo

- ¿Es eso cierto Srta Evans?

- Sí, así es profesora

- Pero de todos modos ha levantado varita contra uno de sus compañeros y eso no está bien, hay muchas maneras de arreglar sus diferencias sin tener que levantar antorchas al viento.

- Estoy de acuerdo - Dijo Dirk - Lo siento mucho profesora

- Sé que lo siente Infidus, de manera que por esta vez le levantaré el castigo, pero espero no tener que volver a avisarle mas adelante, controle sus impulsos, podría lastimar a alguno de sus compañeros...

- Muchas gracias profesora - Dijo Dirk haciendo un signo con la cabeza y con la mano en el pecho en señal de agradecimiento.

- Malfoy en 5 minutos con Starfield ¿Queda claro?. - No quiero volver a verle rondando las mesas con la varita en alto - Tras decir esto MacGonagal dió media vuelta y se marchó de nuevo a la mesa de los profesores.

- Dais asco y tu Infidus... - Malfoy hizo una mueca de disguto y dió media vuelta y se dirigió con Starfield a recibir su castigo.

- Ese chico es una pesadilla - Dijo Lilian suspirando y ebozando una sonrisa

- Gracias - Dijo la joven elfa con una sonrisa a Dirk que aun estaba de pié junto a ellos

- No hay de que - Dijo Dirk con otra sonrisa, Tannia le dió un pequeño coscorrón y le dió otro tirón (Aunque ahora fuerte), del brazo para irse, justo antes de soltarle e irse sin el.

- No todos los de esa mesa son mala gente - Dijo la elfa riendo, haciendo enrojecer a Dirk que la había escuchado y haciendo poner mala a cara a Tannia que miraba al chico desde cierta distancia.

El día había pasado realmente rápido, sobre todo las compartidas con Braizah, con la que Sirius ya no tenía ningún problema para charlar animado.

La joven elfa no se había podido acomodar en la habitación de Lilian Evans, ya que tenía preparado un cuarto individual como cualquiera de los profesores, pero aun así, seguía conversando en las horas libres con sus nuevos 'Amigos' casi conocidos todo lo que le era posible.

A Lucius Malfoy le habían puesto el castigo de limpiar el aula de pociones de Starfield (N/A: Profesor de Pociones y Director de la casa Slytherin), además de lavar, secar y guardar absolutamente todos los cacharros. Por suerte, (Para Slytherin), los puntos perdidos por la casa fueron solo 15, los impuestos por MacGonagal.

Al día siguiente Remus ya estaría mejorado y podría conocer a la elfa Braizah aunque, dejaría de compartir mesa con la chica.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

CONTINUARA...

Esta vez lo subi casi seguido del 9 ¡JuJuJu! Me encanta Braizah, me parece un personaje muy curioso, y Dirk y Tannia, que ya hacía unos cuantos capis que no entraban en escena, demasiado Sirius/Remus, al final se quedaron un poco de lado UU No me quedó mucho mas largo que los anteriores U ¡Dios sabe que lo intento! No me mireis con ganas de matarme, noooooo!!!!!! Soy joven para morir, un poco cortita pero joven¡¡TENED PIEDAD!! Um... Pongamonos serios...

¡¡OS VEO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI!!

¡¡¡AGUR!!!

Shiv

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


	11. La historia de Braizah

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola una vez mas! Me encanta saber que 'alguien' sigue mi fic. Me hace muy feliz aunque no consiga entenderlo oO

¡Muchas Gracias por 11 Vez¡¡Capi Nº 11 / Especial Nº1 ¡¡Yejah!!

¡Me gustan los Drow!

Normas Varias, (Siguelas o Siguelas, tu decides)

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chico//chico), (güeno lobo//perro); pero si cres que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17 Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: ShiV)

Luego de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 11 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° La Historia de Braizah °ºº°

- ¡Vaya! - Dijo asombrada Lily - Te han dado un cuarto espectacular - Dijo mirando todo a su alrededor

- Si bueno, es acojedor... aunque yo ya estaba acotumbrada a 'Mi estilo' y esto se me hace un poco extraño... - Mi cuarto parece diminuto tan lleno de gente - Dijo riendo la elfa

- ¡Que bonito! - Exclamó Tannia asombrada cogiendo un pequeño libro (Aunque muy ancho), forrado de azul brillante, con un símbolo en plateado y con pequeño cierre de llave frontal con pequeños motivos alrededor en plata.

- Oh eso... - Dijo sonriendo la elfa y cogiéndolo con sus dos manos ya que este pesaba bastante - Es mi diario, lo dejé de utilizar hace años cuando murió mi padre. - Me lo regalaron cuando comencé mis entrenamientos de magia con 12 años, es un regalo y no me apetece deshacerme de el pero tampoco creo que vaya a utilizarlo de nuevo, hay cosas que es mejor no recordar ¿no creen?...

- A veces recordar ayuda mucho - Dijo James haciéndose el interesante

- Yo creo que seguiré escribiendo mi diario, cosas buenas o malas, al fin y al cabo serán solo historias que contar a hijos y sobrinos - Dijo Sirius colocándose comodamente en el borde del escritorio.

- Aunque claro que hay 'secretos' que solo se pueden contar a gente de mucha confianza - Dijo Remus sentándose encima de la mesa al lado de Sirius

- A mi me gusta contar mis cosas - Dijo Peter acomodandose sobre las sábanas de Satén y Terciopelo de la cama...

- Es verdad, al fin y al cabo son solo malos recuerdos - Añadió Lily cogiendo la silla del escritorio y sentándose cerca de la elfa que miraba a todos los 'Ocupas mas que cómodos' muy extrañada.

James, Tannia, Dirk y Marian (N/A: La acoplada amiga de Lily), miraban desde la puerta, pero no tardaron ni 20 segundos en tirarse comodamente a la cama...

- No se para que se molestan tanto en decirme todo eso... - ¿Quieren saber mi historia no? - Dijo la joven elfa desvíando su mirada hacia su viejo diario

Todos los 'ocupas' afirmaron con la cabeza y unos cuantos levantaron los brazos y desviaron la mirada como diciendo: 'No era tan dificil adivinar lo que tratabamos de decir'

- Esta bien, entonces - Dijo la chica acariciando el cierre del diario - Os la contaré - Dijo quitándose un colgante de plata de su cuello, abriendo el diario y dejando caer al suelo algunas de las hojas que había entre páginas.

La joven elfa recogió los papeles, los guardó entre la contraportada y la última página que estaba en blanco y volvió a la primera. Se sentó sobre la cama al lado de Peter, dejando ver las letras elegantes escritas con tinta azul que decoraban la página algo amarillenta por el paso del tiempo... Comenzó a leer en voz baja para sí...

[--------La Historia de Braizah---------[

Un precioso día de Octubre nací yo, en un Pueblo entre montañas, en un bosque, muy poco accesible y constantemente vigilado por los Drow llamado Alamariam. Tras la guerra con los humanos hacía ya 2000 años, todas las familias de elfos habían perdido su inmortalidad y habían quedado muy reducidas y separadas en lugares muy distantes. Según cuentan las leyendas la guerra comenzó por los antiguos reyes y los líderes Drow, elfos oscuros y elfos del bosque.

Elensel, mi madre, una Drow, casada con Ankhsat (lider de Alamariam), aunque enamorada de un mago, mantuvo la relación en secreto durante bastantes años, hasta que me dió a luz. Hizo creer que yo era hija de Ankhsat hasta que cumplí 12 años, edad a la que comencé mis entrenamientos de Magia Oscura, rituales y hechizos típicos de los Drow.

Herido en su orgullo, Ankhsat ordenó asesinar a mi padre en cuanto supo que yo no era su hija, que no habría ninguna posibilidad de que la familia siguiera liderando y que yo enseñara a la que sería mi descendencia todo lo que su padre le había enseñado a el y lo que había intentado enseñarme a mí.

A pesar de que los 'mayores' se opusieron a ese acto de venganza, Ankhsat mató a mi padre a pesar de que, al no seguir las normas al pie de la letra sería expulsado del pueblo. Entonces conocí a Selene, mi pegazo, no hice nada para domarla, solo me ofreció su ayuda y desde entonces hemos estado juntas siempre. Es un pegaso fantástico, aunque tiene cierta manía de meterse en la cabeza de la gente y hablar sin parar.

Me vi obligada a mejorar mi magia a pasos agigantados, al ser una raza oscura, algunos humanos siguen siendo hostiles, a pesar de que acabó la guerra, igual que algunas razas de elfos. Normalmente los Ogros se muestran amistosos con nosotros, pero conmigo tampoco es el caso... soy Medio-Drow así que suelo estar rodeada de gente que me mira mal, pero eso no cambiará nunca.

Ahora aunque quiera ya no podré volver con mi pueblo, ningún Drow que dedique su tiempo a la magia blanca no es muy bien recibido y peor aun si mi familia fue tan complicada.

Mi madre, murió a manos de Ankhsat cuando yo cumplí 16 años, a esa edad ya había alcanzado cierta habilidad con la magia blanca, gracias a los amigos de mi padre, que aceptaron enseñarme cuando el murió. Cuando Ankhsat intentó matarme ellos me defendieron, aunque al fin y al cabo la asesina fui yo...

Soy una Drow, lo llevo en la sangre, pero aprenderé a usar magia sin varita. Debo demostrar que no tengo que ser como ellos, que puedo seguir otro camino y ser una persona honrada.

MacGonagal fue una de esas personas que me defendieron, fue como una madre para mí, me ayudó y gracias a ella estoy ahora aquí. Solo espero no decepcionarla...

[--------------------------[

- ¡Pero es una historia increíble! OO - Exclamó Lilian

- ¿Y no hay amores en toda la historia? - Preguntó Peter

- Pues no, esque aun no he encontrado a mi tipo - Dijo la elfa sonriendo forzadamente y desvíando la mirada

- Teníamos que presentarte a Snape, podría ser tu media naranja - Dijo James riendo mientras Lily le mandaba una mirada asesina y la elfa los miraba sonriente

- Vaya par de dos - Dijo Braizah consiguiendo que ambos se sonrojaran

- ¿Y que paso con los otros magos? - Preguntó curiosa Marian

- No lo sé, no volví a verlos, viví sola desde entonces...

- ¿Sabes utilizar magia negra? - Preguntó Tannia

- Solo algunas cosas, Invocaciones, Transformaciones... - Claro que solo lo utilizo lo necesario y no tengo mucha práctica... - ¿Quereis conocer a Selene? - Dijo sonriente la elfa cambiando de tema

- ¿Tu pegaso? - Preguntó Tannia sorprendida

La elfa guió al grupo a las afueras del castillo, se paró de pronto, se colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas y silvó con fuerza, en cosa de un minuto el precioso corcel se paró enfrente de ellos, levantó sus patas delanteras... Era un caballo totalmente blanco, con los ojos color Grisaceo como su ama y con una velocidad pasmosa, por lo que había tardado en llegar. Tenía un pequeño lazo negro atado en la cola, la cual movía freneticamente haciéndose notar. Todos los presentes no pudieron evitar soltar un 'Oooooh...'

- Hola preciosa - Saludó su ama elfa mientras le acariciaba, el corcel movió su cabeza arriba y abajo a cada una de las chicas mientras clavaba su pata en el suelo.

- Perdonadla - Dijo la elfa mientras se subía a su lomo - Le gustan mucho las mujeres, a los hombres los trata con un poco de desprecio - Dijo riendo

- Y que bien hace... - Dijo Lily desvíando la mirada a James

- Normalmente los pegasos solo se dejan domar por mujeres... - Aclaró la elfa - Era 'amiga' de mi madre y ahora es mi compañera mas fiel - Dijo mientras levantaba de nuevo las patas delanteras

- Que bueno tener una amiga asi - Dijo Tannia mientras se acercaba y acariciaba al pegaso - Es precioso - Dijo la chica sonriente

- 'Gracias'

- ¿Eh que? - Preguntó Tannia

- ¿Eh que? - Preguntó la elfa confusa

- ¿Quién dijo eso? - Preguntó la chica

- ... Selene ¿Ya te has metido en su cabeza? - Dijo la elfa riendo divertida. El pegaso afirmó con la cabeza

- ¿Osea que de verdad pueden hacerlo? - Preguntó Lily sorprendida que se acercaba a toda velocidad

- 'Así es' - Escuchó Lilian en su cabeza de una voz femenina que parecía bastante mayor

- Si eres buena gente, ella hablará contigo - Dijo Braizah

Los chicos miraban asombrados la escena y se acercaron a acariciarla, el pegaso no hizo ascos a las muestras de cariño que estaba recibiendo de los 5 jovenes. Remus acarició detrás de sus orejas y el corcel clavó ambas patas en el suelo he hizo un pequeño movimiento, mientras la elfa reía.

- Has encontrado su punto debil en cuestión de segundos - Dijo riendo esta - Seguro que se te daban bien los caballos

- Oh si, encontrar puntos debiles se le da bien - Dijo Sirius desvíando la mirada

- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó la elfa a Selene, el caballo volvió a afirmar con la cabeza

El caballo mordió con fuerza la manga del joven licántropo atrayendolo hacía sí. El chico de ojos dorados acarició a Selene, y esta movió la cabeza hacía arriba, el chico la miró confundido.

- Quiere que subas - Explicó la elfa - Eres su favorito, la has enamorado - Dijo riendo

- Vaya... - Remus se sonrojo un poco al ser el centro de atención, pero rapidamente montó a Selene detrás de Braizah y se sujetó con fuerza.

- No estes tenso, relajate, no va a pasar nada - Dijo la elfa tranquilamente mientras Selene comenzaba a dar una vuelta aunque cogiendo mas velocidad a cada instante.

- Podría ser la campeona en cualquier carrera - Dijo el chico rubio un poco mareado por mirar al suelo...

- No le gustan las carreras - Dijo la elfa justo antes de parar enfrente del grupo que aplaudía al veloz pegaso mientras volvían a acariciarle y ambos ponían pies en tierra firme. - De todas maneras tampoco tendrá muchas ganas de competir ahora...

- ¿Y eso? - Preguntó James

- Va a tener hijos - Dijo riendo la elfa - Me ocuparé de ellos cuando pueda iniciar mi negocio

- Seguro que están muy bien contigo - Dijo Sirius

- Eso espero, ella es casi mi familia

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

CONTINUARA...

Estos 3 últimos capítulos los escribí rápido !! Este capítulo si que fué mucho mas corto que el resto, pero esque solo habla de Braizah y lo dejé como un 'Capítulo Especial' Pronto continuaré con la historia..

¡¡OS VEO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI¡No os corteis para dejar Review! XD

Shiv

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


	12. Besos de Chocolate

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hola de nuevo, esta vez os saludo desde el capítulo 12 :D ¡Que ilusión! Es el Fanfic mas largo que he tenido el placer de escribir, me encanta saber que hay gente que lee mi fanfic (aunque por desgracia sean pocos) y les guste, cosa que a estas alturas no he sido capaz de comprender... Ashin que gracias, espero seguir leyendo Reviews. Me conformo con que no sean negativos, no os paseis mucho, me estoy esforzando U.

¡¡Espero que os guste!!

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chico//chico), (güeno lobo//perro); pero si cres que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17 Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: ShiV)

Luego de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 12 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° Besos de chocolate °ºº°

- Muchachos, sin exagerar he de decir que sin duda esta es la peor broma pesada que han gastado, no quiero ni una sola queja con respecto al numero de puntos que perderá su casa, y si sacaré puntos a Gryffindor, me parece una falta de respeto el mal rato que le han hecho pasar a sus compañeros de Slytherin y es necesario que vayan lo antes posible a pedirles disculpas ya que ...

La pandilla de los merodeadores ya había vuelto a las andadas, el grupo de 4 que aguantaba el sermón por cierta broma causada a ciertos Slytherin, con pintura acrilica, pegamento, papel higienico y diversos artículos de broma adquiridos a precios bastante escandalosos en una nueva, enorme y maravillosa tienda que acababan de abrir hace escasos días en Hogsmeade al no poder utilizar el poderosísimo 'encanto natural' de Sirius Black Play- Boy, centro de atención en gran parte del sector femenino y razón de vivir para algunas, al saber que ese comportamiento traería sobre el grandes consecuencias, para conseguir un bonito y ecónomico propósito, es decir, ligarse a la dueña de la tienda en cuestión,para conseguir los artículos gratis.

Su plan fue descubierto por la poca falta de discreción de cierto componente del grupo, digamos solo iniciales, S.B , que no pudo evitar caer al suelo y reprimir una risa exagerada al ver a cierto componente de la casa Slytherin, S.S , coloreado de rosa, con papel higienico tapando por completo su pelo grasiento, mas que pegado con pegamento de contacto (Apto para uso escolar), plumas de diversas aves pegadas en sus brazos a modo de alas y con la cara decorada y también muy bien pegada, con el pegamento antes nombrado con los artículos de broma. También se las habían ingeniado con un par de hechizos de orejas elficas, piel verde y olor a pies.

- ... por supuesto aparte de pedir perdón a Slytherin y los puntos perdidos tendrán que adecentar el comedor que ha quedado hecho un comedero de patos con el estropicio que han organizado, evidentemente los elfos domesticos no tienen por que pagar que sean un atajo de locos reprimidos con ganas de diversión...

- Profesora, creemos, al menos yo, que estamos siendo sometidos a una dictadura y que no nos deja expresar nuestros sentimientos al mundo, cosa que puede afectarnos psicologicamente... - Dijo Peter levantando el dedo y con la cabeza bien alta, justo al contrario de Remus, que recibia el castigo cabizbajo.

- Usted ya esta afectado psicologicamente señor Pettigrew... - Dijo Minerva sin cambiar para nada su cara de enfado y verguenza - Ahora espero que no me interrumpan mas, ya que también es una falta de respeto y por ello puedo aumentar el castigo... - La profesora seguia hablando indignada por el comportamiento de los jovenes, Remus aguantaba el chaparron bastante cabizbajo, Peter desvíaba la mirada, James miraba a Sirius con cara asesina como diciendo: 'Nos pillaron por tu culpa' y Sirius miraba algun punto en la pared del fondo sin prestar demasiada atención a la charla.

- Señor Black¿sería demasiada molestia para usted atender mientras le hablo? - Preguntó la profesora enfadada mientras miraba al chico al borde de la desesperación, este solo movió un poco la cabeza para darse cuenta de que todos le miraban menos Moony que seguía mirando el suelo.

- Lo siento mucho - Dijo Sirius después de unos segundos de silencio

- ¡Minerva! - Dijo una voz que se acercaba a gran velocidad por los pasillos

- Braizah¿sucede algo? - Preguntó Minerva a la chica aunque sin sacar la vista de los chicos por si acaso trataban de escaquearse del castigo

- Solo me acerque a saludar - Dijo la chica inocente - ¿Molesto? - Preguntó un poco después con una sonrisa que hizo levantar cabeza a todos para afrontar el castigo, alguno incluso, con una sonrisa...

- Bueno en realidad...

- ¡Vaaaya!¿Que habeis hecho chicos? - Seguro que no es nada grave... - Y seguro que lo sienten mucho... ¿Verdad chicos? - El grupito solo afirmó con la cabeza, viendo en esa chica su salvación - Son demasiado buenos para hacer nada malo...

- Bueno em... - Dijo Minerva pero de nuevo fue cortada

- ¿Vas a castigarlos Minerva? - Dijo la joven sonriendo a la profesora

- Que engañada te tienen - Pensó la profesora, que no disimuló para nada sus pensamientos y todos pudieron leerlo en la expresion de su cara - Seguro que ya aprendieron la lección profe - Dijo la chica sonriendo aun mas si era posible - Los merodeadores seguian afirmando con la cabeza e incluso alguno decía de vez en cuando: 'Si tiene razón'

- (Suspiro) Esta bien... - Dijo la profesora resignandose haciendose a la idea de que la habían convencido además de arrancar una sonrisa a todos los del grupo que se miraban unos a otros incrédulos...

- Pero... - La profesora dijo la palabra que precisamente nadie quería escuchar y de nuevo sacando de todos ellos la sonrisa de incredulidad... - Iré al comedor en media hora... y espero verlo brillar con luz propia...

- ¿¿¡¡Media hora!!?? Es muy poco tiempo para limpiarlo todo... - Dijo Peter

- Entre 4 tardarán mucho menos que el tiempo establecido - No hará falta decir que... nada de magia ¿verdad? - Dijo la profesora sonriente mirando a Braizah que afirmaba como si le pareciera un castigo justo - Espero que así comprendan la gravedad de sus actos... - Después de eso dió media vuelta suspirando y diciendo para sí misma, 'Como me habré dejado convencer', 'Soy demasiado buena'... Dió media vuelta para añadir, Braizah ¿Puedes controlar que hagan su trabajo?

- Encantada Minerva - Dijo la joven elfa sonriente - No tengo nada que hacer ahora

- ¡Joo Braizah! Podías haberla convencido... - Dijo Peter cayendose al suelo solo por pensar en el trabajo en cuando se concienció de que la profesora se había marchado

- Lo hacemos y ya esta - Dijo Remus que ya se había hecho a la idea

- ¿Convencerla?... Di cosas sensatas Wormtail, ya bastante ha hecho Braizah, ni siquiera nos han quitado puntos... - Dijo Sirius que miraba directamente a los ojos de Braizah, ella le sonreía, mientras Remus observaba la escena sin decir nada...

- ...Nadie hace milagros... - Dijo James que ya se dirigía al lugar del suceso dejando a sus amigos abandonados unos cuantos metros atrás

- Bueno chicos... - Dijo Braizah sonriente - Menos hablar y mas trabajar - Dijo mientras veía a los chicos caminar resignados hacía el lugar de la catástrofe...

El grupito trás despedirse de Braizah y acabar su castigo se dirigieron a la sala común, casi arrastrandose por el suelo por el cansancio.

- Me estoy muriendo - Dijo Peter entrando de primero por el retrato y subiendo a sus habitaciones

- ¿No exageras un poco? - Dijo James que se tiró a su cama con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, seguido de Sirius y Peter que le imitaron

- Eh... chicos - Dijo Remus jugando con sus dedos mientras miraba al suelo - Os recuerdo que hay tarea - Dijo el pequeño lobito, información que cayó sobre ellos como un balde de agua fría... que fría... ¡helada!

- ¡Ay no! - Dijo Sirius colocando su almohada sobre su cabeza impidiendo su respiración

- No seas dramático Padfoot - Dijo Remus enfadado quitándole el cojín de la cara

- Y si le pedimos ayuda a Braizah... - Dijo Peter tratando de evitar hacer la tarea

- ¿No os parece que Braizah nos esta ayudando muy seguido? - Preguntó Sirius mientras se levantaba de la cama, decidido a hacer su tarea con el lobito - Hoy ha estado genial - Dijo mientras perdía su vista en algún lugar del techo y ponía una cara a la que Remus respondió con otra y sucumbía a pensamientos no tan agradables como los del animago

- Me voy a hacer la tarea - Dijo el chico de ojos dorados cogiendo todo lo que le hacía falta y saliendo a toda velocidad del cuarto sin que Sirius se diera cuenta en su ensimismamiento

- Padfoot... ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó James sacandole de sus pensamientos mientras también cogía un mapa lunar y unos cuantos pergaminos para hacer la tarea

- ¿Qué?¿Y Moony? - Preguntó el moreno un poco confuso

- Se marchó hace un rato... - Aclaró Prongs - Y lo entiendo, la verdad...

- ¿Qué entiendes? - Preguntó Sirius un poco mas confuso si cabía

- Espabila Padfoot... - Dijo James saliendo de la habitación seguido de Peter

Padfoot cogió sus cosas a toda prisa y siguió a sus amigos aunque igual de confuso, esperando que ellos le llevaran hasta donde estaba el lobo. En cuanto llegaron a la Biblioteca se encontraron Lupin, que hacía su tarea en silencio y con una cara que mostraba a todas luces que no llevaba un día precisamente 'ideal'. Los 3 chicos se sentaron muy cerca, aunque Moony solo saludó muy bajo a James y Peter, volvió a bajar la cabeza hacía su trabajo y se sumió en el más profundo de los silencios. Aproximadamente 15 minutos después cogió todas sus cosas, se levantó dispuesto a irse en completo silencio, ya que había terminado su tarea a diferencia de sus amigos que casi no habían empezado.

- Monny - Dijo susurrando una voz muy cercana

- ¿Hum?

- ¿Ya terminaste? - Preguntó Sirius que seguía tratando de escribir sobre algunas estrellas - El lobo afirmó con la cabeza - ¿Me dejas ver como hiciste? - Preguntó el animago poniendo su carita de perrito a punto de morir

- Claro Padfoot... - Dijo este sin cambiar para nada su cara triste y extendiendole los 3 pergaminos que había escrito - ...Aunque seguramente Braizah sería de mas ayuda ¿no?

- No, dijo el animago. - Creo que no estudió sobre esto, aunque sabe mucho de todo... quizá...

- Me voy - Dijo Moony bajando aun mas la cabeza - Os veo luego

- Adios Moony - Dijo el chico moreno sin prestar demasiada atención al chico que se marchaba

- Tu no eres muy listo - Dijo James a Sirius en cuanto Lupin salió de su campo de visión

- ¿He escrito algo mal? - Preguntó Sirius

- ¿No ves que le molesta? - Preguntó James

- Shh, Este no es lugar para sus charlas - Escucharon los 3 chicos que se callaron al instante

Una media hora después se levantó Sirius, ya había terminado su tarea, cogió su trabajo y el de Moony y volvió a su habitación.

- Monny aquí tienes tu tarea, te la... - En cuanto entró por la puerta vió a un Moony con mirada acusadora devorando una tableta de chocolate y con los ojos rojos y vidriosos como si hubiera llorado.

- Gracias - Dijo el chico de ojos dorados con la voz algo entrecortada

- ¡Moony¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Sirius preocupado sentándose a toda velocidad a su lado, poniendo una mano en su hombro y dandole en beso en la mejilla, tratando de consolarle. - ¿Llamo a Braizah o algo? - Preguntó Sirius con de esas sonrisas que enamorarían a cualquiera, Sirius solo escuchó un rugido y vió como Moony desvíaba la miraba y bajaba la cabeza. - ¡Ay Moony! No estes triste...

Sirius cogió a Remus por la barbilla y lo acercó mucho a su cara, vió como un par de lágrimas furtivas escapaban de sus ojos. El lobo hizo un movimiento para volver a quedar cabizbajo, sujetando firmemente el chocolate entre sus manos y así dejar de mostrar a Sirius su aspecto deplorable.

- ¿Te duele algo?¿Vamos a la enfermería? - Preguntó el moreno secándole una lágrima de su mejilla, Remus no respondió, se movió un poco evitando el contacto.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? - Preguntó Sirius ahora también bajando la cabeza para ocultar su cambio de expresión, Remus levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarle, le entristecía mas ver que a el le afectaba

- Yo no podría enfadarme contigo - Dijo Remus después de un par de minutos de silencio, y dando de nuevo un mordisco a su tableta

- Entonces cuentame... ¿O preferírias contarle a Braizah? - Preguntó Sirius, pero de nuevo escuchó un gruñido... - ...¿Es por Braizah? - Remus no cambió para nada su expresión, aunque mostró su cara un par de segundos, justo antes de morder de nuevo la tableta. - Moony¿Es por Braizah? - Repitió el moreno - ¿No te gusta?

- Si... bueno... es muy maja - Y guapa...

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema Moony?

- ¿El problema? - Preguntó el joven licántropo con la tableta de chocolate sobre su labio inferior

- ... - Sirius afirmó con la cabeza aunque de nuevo perdido en sus pensamientos...

- ... Ese es el problema... - Dijo metiéndose en su cama y cerrando los ojos, con el movimiento devolvió a Sirius al mundo real, que lo miró un poco confundido... Sirius se tumbó detrás de el y se acercó lo mas que pudo.

- Me gustaría que confiaras en mí, y me lo contaras - Susurró Sirius

- ...Confío en tí... - Aclaró Remus después de unos segundos

- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó Sirius besando tiernamente el cuello de Remus este aun sujetaba la tableta de chocolate con una mano

- Seguro que no les hace mucha gracia encontrarnos así cuando vengan - Dijo Remus cambiando de tema...

- Me da igual... dime - Dijo Sirius cortante

- ¿A ti te gusta ella? - Preguntó Remus después de un rato

- Pues claro - Dijo Sirius - Es simpatica, nos ha librado de unos cuantos castigos ya... - Sería una buena merodeadora

- No me refiero a eso...

- ¿Como novia? - ¿Esa es tu preocupación? - Preguntó Sirius riendo, Remus dió vuelva para quedar frente a frente y esperar la respuesta, con una cara seria aunque un poco llorosa que calló las risas del animago - Está celoso - Pensó el animago sin disimular para nada la cara de satisfacción

- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó el chico de ojos dorados clavando la mirada sobre el moreno y sujetando la tableta de chocolate con la mano

- ¿Para que querría una Braizah teniendo un Moony? - Preguntó el moreno como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- Ah, ya claro... - Muy buenas noches - Dijo tapándose con su manta hasta las orejas

- Moony...

- Sácame de dudas ¡Por favor! - ¿Porque ahora pasas tanto tiempo con ella?

- Es maja

- ¿Porque la miras siempre que pasa?

- Es guapa

- ¿Porque te quedas como imbecil cuando alguien la nombra?

- ...

- ¿Porque la halagas, le das la razón en todo?

- ...

- ¿Porque haces todo lo que te dice con una sonrisa?

- ... Espera que asimile las...

- ¿Porque sueñas con ella?

- ... ¿Cómo demonios sabes..? - Preguntó ahora Padfoot

- Anoche me despertaste diciendo su nombre... - Dijo tristemente Moony

- ¡También sueño con Prongs, Wormtail, mi abuela... a veces! - ¡No es nada lujurioso!

- Tu abuela seguro que no...

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Padfoot - Hmf... Si, tienes razón (Cara enigmática) - Remus se sentó de nuevo y dió un pequeño mordisco a su tableta, la cual ya iba medio ventilada...

- ...Cuéntame... - Dijo Remus aun bastante triste, aunque ya sin lágrimas en los ojos

- No tienes razones para estar celoso... - Es solo una buena amiga - Dijo Sirius sonriendole

- ... Ya claro...

- ¡Entonces yo debería enfadarme por aquella chica de Ravenclaw que... - Dijo Sirius comenzando una especie de batallita de 'A ver quien da mas'

- ... (Suspiro)... Madura Sirius Black - Dijo el chico de ojos dorados cortando por lo sano, cruzado de brazos y con mirada amenazante

- ¡Ay! TT ¿De verdad piensas que soy inmaduro? - Preguntó el chico moreno con carita de perrito en el matadero y poniendo unos morritos como de enfado de 5 años, expresión a la que Remus no pudo contenerse y consiguió robarle una pequeña aunque afable sonrisa, sonrisa que le caló muy hondo.

Sintió el corazón darle un vuelco, se llevó un mano al pecho. Sin saber muy bien como en cuestión de segundos estaba encima de Remus, desabrochandole el pijama a mordiscos...

La puerta se abrió...

- ¡Argh! OO ¡Esto es demasiado fuerte para una persona inocente como yo! - Exclamó Peter mientras salía corriendo y gritaba 'Nunca me haré a la idea'

- OO También es fuerte para mi, y no soy precisamente inocente... - Dijo Prongs

- OO --- Remus; x --- Sirius

- ¡¡Vuelvo en un rato!! - Y tras esto Progs también salió por patas

- ¡¡IMBECIL!! OO - Gritó Remus a Sirius que seguía encima de el con sus dientes sobre el 6º botón de su pijama...

- Qué sexy... - Pensamientos lujuriosos de Sirius al ver la mitad del pecho de Remus... - ¡¡CELOSO!! - Gritó Sirius

- ¡¡CON RAZÓN!!

- ¡¡SIN RAZÓN!!

- ¡¡CON RAZÓN!! - Volvió a repetir Remus, a falta de un comentario mejor

- ¿¡NO VES QUE EN MIS SUEÑOS LUJURIOSOS SOLO SALES TU!? - ¡¡NO PIENSO EN ELLA, PIENSO EN TI!! - ¡¡TAMBIEN HAGO LO QUE TU ME DICES CON UNA SONRISA!! - ¡¡ELLA ES GUAPA, ES MI AMIGA PERO A MI ME GUSTAS TU!! - Y... - Dijo Sirius dejando de gritar de repente al ver como Remus cambiaba su cara de tristeza e incredulidad por una radiante sonrisa de mil watios que lo dejó cortado y muy pero que muy sonrojado...

- ¿Si? - Preguntó el chico rubio (Ya le había quedado clara la explicación a gritos... U)

- Y... Me quedo imbecilizado cuando hablan de tí y recuerdo que eres solo mío... - Y solo te desnudo a tí a mordiscos, y con la mirada y ... - Dijo Sirius que seguía muy cerca del lobito, que ya estaba bastante sonrojado, al igual que el - Porque yo... - Te quiero a tí, Moony... - Nadie te va a querer tanto como yo y no quiero que desconfíes...

- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó Remus

- Si, de verdad... ¿Cómo podría mentirte?

- ¿Mucho? - Preguntó Remus ofreciéndole a Sirius la última onza de chocolate, onza que el chico moreno aceptó gustosamente.

- Muchísimo - Dijo el animago mirando al licántropo con mirada lujuriosa

- ¡Pervertido¡Perro malo! - Dijo el chico rubio al notar la mirada del moreno sobre el...

- Queridísimo Moony, dime algo que no sepa...

De nuevo Sirius con una mano en la barbilla del rubio acercó su cara hacía el, y con la otra acariciando su mejilla le beso, no fue demasiado largo, pero el sabor a chocolate embriagó todos sus sentidos, coronado dulce...

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

CONTINUARA...

Que lindo Remus celoso :) Me ha gustado este capi Me quedó un poco empalagoso ;)

Gracias a todos (los pocos) que me escribieron Review... ¡¡Qué ilu¡¡OS VEO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP 13!!

¡Escribidme:D

Shiv

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


	13. El amor de Braizah

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hola de nuevo, esta vez os saludo desde el capítulo 13 :D ¡Que ilusión! Es el Fanfic mas largo que he tenido el placer de escribir, me encanta saber que hay gente que lee mi fanfic (aunque por desgracia sean pocos) y les guste, cosa que a estas alturas no he sido capaz de comprender... Ashin que gracias, espero seguir leyendo Reviews. Me conformo con que no sean negativos, no os paseis mucho, me estoy esforzando U.

¡¡Espero que os guste!!

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chico//chico), (güeno lobo//perro); pero si cres que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17 Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: ShiV)

Luego de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 13 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° El amor de Braizah °ºº°

Esa agotadora semana estaba a punto de terminar, ya era viernes y solo quedaba una doble hora de pociones para acabar esa angustiosa semana que Remus había pasado bastante deprimido. Sin embargo esa mañana se había sentido bien, Sirius no se había separado ni 5 milímetros de el, ni siquiera en la clase de pociones, a la que, por primera vez también asistió Braizah, que ahora lucía un nuevo 'look', el cabello recogido en un moño alto, que dejaba caer mechones ondulados y lisos que ahora también tenían mechas rubias, doradas y cobrizas. Incluso llevaba lo que parecía ser el uniforme, un poco diferente y sin escudo de ninguna casa. La joven elfa parecía no haber dado una clase de pociones en su vida, un par de 'despistes' obligaron al profesor de pociones, ya advertido por MacGonagal a colocar a la muchacha bastante apartada del resto y bajo la supervisión, ayuda y explicación de Severus Snape que ella aceptó gustosamente y para no variar, con una sonrisa en el rostro. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas a Sirius y Lily, como buscando apoyo, y afirmaba con la cabeza a Severus, como diciendo que lo entendía, aunque no era verdad, lo demostró en varias ocasiones con pequeñas explosiones y sustos a la clase. Severus parecía divertirse con la torpeza de la chica, y esta, aunque no era capaz de hacer una mezcla bien sin ayuda, también parecía divertirse. Severus la animaba y sonreía poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo. La clase terminó, en cuanto Snape salió por la puerta, la elfa comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría, algunas chicas la miraban un tanto asustadas, por lo cerca que pudieran estar de morir en esa clase (sin exagerar) y por la salud mental de la chica, que hacía el indio mientras se acercaba a sus amigos bajo atentas miradas.

- ¡Chicos¡Qué clase tan interesante!¿verdad? - Dijo Braizah agitando los brazos para saludar (haciéndose a las costumbres del lugar, imagino) , cerrando los ojos con total tranquilidad y perdiendo su cabeza en algun lugar.

- Buenos días - Dijo Sirius tranquilamente sonriendo debido al comportamiento de la chica.

- ¡Qué guapa!¿Te encuentras bien?, estas rara... - Dijo Peter observando y admirando a la chica desde todos los ángulos. - ¿Desde cuando eres de pociones?

- Bueno... esque... no soy¡digo¡No era! - Explicó la elfa sonriente colocandose un molesto mechón detrás de la oreja y mientras se acercaban al resto de amigos, que se habían quedado a hablar unos metros mas allá.

- Me siento orgullosa de mi misma.¿A que la he dejado encantadora? - Preguntó Lily a sus amigos con la cabeza bien alta y colocando 2 mechones de pelo de la elfa.

- ¿Se fijaría? - Preguntó la elfa a la pelirroja.

- Si no se fijó es ciego... - Respondió la pelirroja riendo.

- Como para no fijarme, estas preciosa- Dijo Peter consiguiendo que la elfa se ruborizara un poco.

- ... Excitante - Añadió James aunque se ganó una bien merecida colleja proporcionada por Lily.

El grupito salió del aula de pociones, ahora también añadidos Dirk y Tannia de Slytherin y liderados por Braizah y Lily, que iban felizmente agarradas del brazo unos metros mas allá.

- ¿Seguro que está bien? - Preguntó la elfa muy poco convencida.

- ¡Que sí! - Exclamó Tannia que las acababa de alcanzar y se unía a la cadena humana y agarrando del otro brazo a la elfa, que la miraba sonriente.

- ... chicas ... - Dijo Dirk como un suspiro, como si fuera lo único que pudieran decir de ellas.

- Están raras... - Dijo Peter buscando respuestas en sus amigos, aunque lo mas que consiguió recibir fueron miradas interrogantes, la conversación duró muy poco, lo que tardaron en llegar al comedor y separarse de Dirk y Tannia, que iban a sentarse en su mesa de Slytherin y los demás a juntarse con Marian en la mesa Gryffindor,

- Nos vemos - Dijo Dirk mientras Tannia se le agarraba del brazo y tiraba de el hacía su mesa.

En la mesa Gryffindor se sentarón muy cerca unos de otros. De un lado estaba James con Lily a la derecha, Peter a la izquiera y Marian al lado de Peter y del otro lado Sirius con Remus a la izquiera y Braizah a la derecha, de manera que podían hablar con total tranquilidad. Pasaron un par de minutos charlando mientras Braizah envíaba miradas a la mesa Slytherin, en cuanto volvía a dirigir la mirada a la mesa lo hacía con una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta, a lo que Lily respondía con pequeñas risas mal disimuladas que los demás no lograban comprender.

- ... así que creo que el examen final va a ser duro, así que esta tarde voy a repasar con Remus y Marian, y vosotros deberiais hacerlo también - Dijo Lilian con mirada severa sobre los chicos.

- Bueno, este tema es muy interesante - Dijo Peter cortando la charla de Lily - Pero creo que sería mucho mejor hablar de lo que os sucede hoy... - ¡Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora! - Exclamó Peter pegando con los puños sobre la mesa y con actitud bastante agresiva, actitud a la que el grupo respondió con carcajadas.

- Que yo sepa hoy no es ningún día especial - Dijo Braizah, la única de la mesa que no se rió de Peter en su cara y guardó la compostura.

- Pues precisamente tu eres la que esta mas rara - Dijo Peter con la mirada clavada en los ojos grisáceos de la elfa.

- Oh¿Dices el pelo? - Preguntó la elfa señalandoselo con un dedo.

- Si bueno, si que está un poco distinta... ¿Y qué? - Dijo Sirius cortando el interrogatorio de Peter por lo sano, con una actitud bastante borde y protectora.

- ¿No se lo contasteis a vuestros amigos? - Preguntó Braizah mirando a Lily y Sirius.

- ¿El qué? - Preguntaron Peter, James, Remus y Marian casi al unísono.

- Creí que... no querías contarlo - Explicó Sirius a la elfa

- Pero... yo creí que entre vosotros os lo contabais todo - Dijo la elfa mirando a Sirius. - No quiero contárselo a el, nosotros somos todos amigos, confío en ustedes... vosotros - se corrigió rapidamente la chica - No me importa que os lo conteis entre vosotros, mientras no salga del círculo¡Todo bien! - Exclamó sonriente la chica y Remus por fín levantó cabeza del plato un poco sorprendido y algo avergonzado.

- ¿El? - Preguntó Peter cambiando radicalmente la expresión de su cara a la tristeza mas absoluta - ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Peter alzando una mano y colocando la otra en su pecho, como si fuera el protagonista de una dramática telenovela, aunque evidentemente, disgustado de verdad por la terrible noticia. - Dime por lo menos quien es... ¿no? - Dijo Peter cabizbajo, ahora sin disimulos y rechazado por última vez - Seguro que es un gran mago, alto y guapo, con una melena rubia que ondea al viento, personalidad excitante y unas notas de impresión... ¡O peor!¡Ya trabaja!... - Dijo Peter emparanoiandose ya con el rechazo mas absoluto que le acababa de caer.

- Sirius me dijo que... podría ser... que quizá... bueno... - Trató de explicar la elfa desvíando la mirada de la de Peter - quizá no os haga mucha gracia saber quien es... - Así que, no os lo tomeis demasiado mal... ¿Si? - Preguntó la elfa muy poco convencida.

- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó James tranquilamente. - Ya estoy curado de espantos - Dijo riendo y lanzando una mirada rápida a Remus y Sirius.

- ¿Seguro que no os vais a sorprender? - Preguntó la elfa un poco indecisa

- ¿Es un profesor? ... ¿Un alumno? - Preguntó Peter

- Es... un alumno...

- ¿¿¡¡Quién es!!?? - Preguntó Peter al borde de la desesperación - ¡¡Necesito saberlo!!

- ¡Ehm! ... ¡Ahm! ... U

- ... Severus Snape - Terminó Sirius con total calma, y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

- ¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!?? - Gritaron James y Peter al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Lo sabía!... ya ví la reacción de Sirius... U - Dijo la elfa un poco ruborizada.

- Pues a mi Severus me cae bien - Dijo Remus sonriente aunque un poco sorprendido, James le miró en absoluto silencio unos cuantos segundos hasta que comenzó a reir llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la mesa y apuntando cruelmente con el dedo a Peter que le miraba al borde del llanto. - ¡Ahí tienes a tu mago alto y guapo con melena rubia...! - Dijo James riendose de Peter en su cara.

- ¿Se lo cuentas a Sirius y te olvidas de los demás? - Preguntó Marian seriamente ofendida.

- También se lo conté a Lilian, pero porque me cogió así, podía haber sido a cualquier otro...

- ¿Por eso estabais tan juntos los tres? - Preguntó Marian.

- Si, y por eso me apunté a pociones... - Minerva me ayudó mucho, le dijo al profesor que yo necesitaría ayuda y que me colocara con Severus, que entendía mucho - Dijo sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo (Típica expresión de anime) - Aunque de todas maneras... se me da tan mal pociones, que seguro que el prof me ponía alguien de ayuda en cuanto entrara por la puerta.

- ¡Si ya ví! - Dijo Marian con una risa nerviosa - Mi compañera de mesa estaba medio histérica por lo que tenías montado en tu mesa.

- ¿Tan mal se te dan pociones? - Preguntó Peter con algo de miedo en la mirada.

- ¡PEOR! Seguro que es peligroso compartir aula conmigo... - El grupo miraba a la chica con algo de miedo, TODOS compartírian la clase de pociones con ella a partir de ahora - Si no fuera por Severus seguro que quemaba el aula (Sin exagerar) - Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

- No os preocupeis, Severus nunca se equivoca en una pocion... - Dijo Lily absolutamente convencida de sus palabras.

- (Mientras no la deje sola no hay peligro) - Susurró Marian a sus compañeros.

- ¡Te he oido! - Exclamó la elfa que movía graciosa sus orejas arriba y abajo. - Y me enfadaría si no fuera verdad TT ...

- Sabía que se llevarían muy bien - Dijo Lily sonriendo. - Aunque creí que la idea era hacer el papel de joven chica, guapa e inocente en problemas... ya vi que no cuando te ayudé con la primera poción...

- Ojalá fuera un papel - Pensó la elfa desvíando la mirada.

- ¿Entonces vas a seguir asistiendo a pociones?¿Solo por estar con ese [censurado[censurado[censurado y [censurado de Snape? - Preguntó James bajo atentas miradas asesinas. - ¡Padfoot!¡Podías ayudarme! - Exclamó James mirando con cierto odio a su mejor amigo que se distraía con su comida y hacía caso omiso a la conversación.

- ¡Nah! Yo ya me he hecho a la idea - Dijo Padfoot bajo la mirada de aprovación de Lily, Marian y... Remus.

- (Suspiro y resignación) Pues nada... tienes mi bendición - Dijo James resignandose... - Al menos hasta que se de cuenta de que es [censurado[censurado[censurado y [censurado- Susurro Prongs para sí mismo.

- ¿Y que podemos hacer? - Preguntó Peter resignándose al ver que su único alíado de la brigada contra Severus Snape había sido derrotado y se había quedado solo.

- Nada supongo. - No creo que vayamos a ser novios... no espero tanto - Dijo la chica cabizbaja.

- ¿¡Qué!?¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso!? - Dijo Peter intentando animarla.

- No voy a decírselo - Dió como respuesta la elfa.

- ¿Por que? - Preguntó Marian triste. - Yo creo que haríais una pareja linda - Dijo la chica sonriente.

- Teneis que mirarlo desde mi punto de vista. - Soy ayudante en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, practicamente es como si fuera vuestra profesora, es bastante vergonzoso daros clase y luego encontrarnos en el comedor como buenos amigos... - Y aunque fisicamente no lo aparente, soy bastante mayor que el.

- De hecho, somos buenos amigos - Dijo James sonriendo.

- Eres juvenil y moderna,eres como nosotros - Dijo Sirius haciendo sonreir a la elfa.

- Pero vosotros me conocisteis antes de que os diera la primera clase... para los demás ya soy como una profesora en prácticas o algo así...

- La diferencia de edad es para los superficiales - Dijo Sirius con aires de grandeza y la cabeza bien alta - Yo salí durante 2 semanas con una chica muy simpática de 1º, y también con un par de 2º. - ¡ARGH! De haber sabido que iba a ayudar a Severus Snape no abro la boca - Pensó Sirius cerrando los ojos y repitiendo para sí una y otra vez: 'Soy estúpido' .

- Si te gusta de verdad no abandones o luego te arrepentirás. - Dijo Remus con una sonrisa amigable y bajo la mirada de todos. - Si por alguna de esas estúpidas razones no quiere estar contigo, entonces no te merece, tu vales mucho mas que eso - Dijo sonriendo a la vez que se levantababa de la mesa. - Me voy al cuarto, os veo luego.

Sirius dió un pequeño tirón de la manga al licántropo para irse juntos, Braizah quedó un poco pensativa, con los ojos cerrados, se levantó para retirarse al igual que sus amigos pero sintió un golpecito en el hombro. Se giró par encontrarse cara a cara con Severus, la elfa miró a Lily, esta le sonreía...

- Hola - Dijo la elfa ruborizada agachando la cabeza en señal de saludo y corrigiendose a medio hacer para levantar la mano sonriente.

- Hola - Dijo Severus con una pequeña sonrisa ante el equivoco de la chica.

Y se hizo el silencio... fueron unos 10 segundos que se miraron mutuamente, aunque desde luego para la elfa no fue precisamente lo que se llama un silencio incómodo. Sonrió un poco y levantó los hombros a la vez que decía: 'bueno... dime'.

- ¡Ah! - Snape giró un momento para ver que Lily seguía sonriendoles. - La semana que viene hay prueba... ¿necesitas ayuda o algo? - Preguntó Snape sonriéndole amistosamente.

- ¿Me ayudarías? - Preguntó la elfa sonriendo lo mas que podía.

- ...Claro... por eso... he venido a preguntarte U.

- ¡Ah si claro!...claro... Si gracias

- ¿Quedamos mañana en la biblioteca?

- ¿A que hora?

- Pasate cuando puedas, yo estaré allí toda la tarde.

- Entonces mañana en la biblioteca, genial. ¡Hasta mañana entonces! - Dijo levantando la mano, lanzando una mirada rápida a Lily con una sonrisa triunfante, una mirada rápida a Severus y saliendo corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando a un Severus OO, con la mano levantada. Cosa de unos segundos después el también salió por la puerta, dejando a Peter y James con esa misma cara de tontos (OO) !!!!

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a ese? - Preguntó James a Peter y mirándo de reojo como Snape se iba.

- ... sonreía ... - Parecía simpático y todo... - Dijo Peter mirando a James incredulo, James le dió una colleja.

- Tiene mi bendición, vale... ¡Pero ni de coña voy a halagarle! - Y James también se ganó una colleja, de Lily.

- Eres un inmaduro James - Y tras esto se levantó y se fue del comedor dejando a James aguantando un par de lagrimas en los ojos y con la mano en la nuca.

- ¿Y que hice ahora? TT

En cuanto Remus y Sirius llegaron al cuarto, el primero se tiró en su cama bocabajo con un libro para repasar y descansar un poco del agotador día, el segundo, simplemente se tiró en la cama del primero,para ser mas exactos encima del licántropo, pero no con ganas de descansar precisamente.

- Padfoot... - Dijo Remus sin apartar la vista de su libro.

- Dime - Dijo el animago jugueteando con el pelo del rubio y acariciándole la espalda.

- No me dejas estudiar - Dijo el chico de ojos dorados.

- Ya - Dijo Sirius dandole un beso en la nuca y haciendo sentir un escalofrío al lobo.

- Quiero estudiar... - Te recuerdo que tenemos examenes, tu deberías hacerlo también - Dijo Moony con voz amenazante, como si regañara a un hijo.

- Hay mucho tiempo aún...

- Siempre dejas todo para último momento - Dijo Moony de nuevo con voz amenazante de madre enfadada, mientras tanto Sirius se preocupaba de quitarle la coleta al lobo y taparle los ojos.

- ... No me vas a dejar que estudie ¿verdad?

- ¿Tanto se nota? - Dijo Sirius sonriente ahora cara a cara con un Moony que le miraba bastante enfadado.

- Nooo... - Dijo el rubio sarcástico aunque rapidamente cambio su cara y sonrio, Sirius lo miraba como si fuera un depredador y no hubiera comido en meses. - Siempre estas pensando en lo mismo - Dijo Remus cambiando de nuevo a su cara de enfado, y de nuevo otra vez a una sonrisa al sentir los besos en su cuello.

- No... pienso mas cosas - Dijo Sirius siguiendo con su juego de provocación.

- ¿Qué cosas? - ¿Cosas no lujuriosas? Permíteme dudarlo - Dijo riendo Remus.

- Me duele que tengas esa imagen de mí - Dijo Sirius apartandose y fingiendo estar ofendido. - Y claro que son lujuriosas, pero son demasiado fuertes para una persona inocente como tu - Dijo el animago tratando de enfadarle.

- ¡Oh! Me duele que tengas esa imagen de mí - Dijo ahora Moony cogiéndolo del cuelo de la túnica y acercándolo a el.

- ¿Y si viene alguien? - Preguntó Sirius.

- No va a venir nadie...

- ¿Conseguirá Braizah declararse a Snape?

- ¿Conseguirá Snape un Champú para lavarse el pelo?

- ¿Peter será capaz de ligar con alguna chica?

- ¿Esta chica tendrá suficiente estómago para aguantarlo mas de 3 horas?

- ¿Sirius y Remus jugaran al parchis o a las damas?

¡¡LAS RESPUESTAS A ESTAS PREGUNTAS Y A MUCHAS MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO (14) (XD) !!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

CONTINUARA...

Que día mas raro tengo, lo escribí todo de sopetón. Puede que haya quedado algo mal, esque hoy ando con la mente pervertida y escribo paranoias. Ya estaba pensando el torso desnudo de Sirius compartiendo habitación con Timo Kotipelto y Kluivert todos semi desnudos y... en fin... no me hagais mucho caso.

Tenía que enamorar a alguien de Snape ¡Me encanta:D ¡¡QUE BONITO EL AMOR!!!

Gracias a todos (los pocos) que me escribieron Review... ¡¡Qué ilu¡¡OS VEO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP 14!!

¡Escribidme:D

Shiv

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


	14. Una Visita para Braizah

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡¡Hola de Nuevo!! Sin darme cuenta ya he llegado al capítulo 14 ¡¡Casi nada¡¡Muchisimas gracias por los Reviews (aunque sean poquillos TT), animan mucho, Espero seguir leyendo muchas opiniones

Solo unas cuantas indicaciones:

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chico//chico), (güeno lobo//perro); pero si cres que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17 Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

¡Sho aviso¡Luego no me vengais diciendo que he perturbado vuestra mente inocente!

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: ShiV)

Luego de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

N/A: Siento mucho haber tardado, se me borró el capitulo 14 antes de guardarlo o subirlo y me vi obligada a volver a escribirlo, el 15 quedó a medio terminar, así que igualmente tardaré un tiempecillo en subirlo. ¡¡SORRY!! TT (Solo puedo prometer que no será mucho tiempo)

¡¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEERME!!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 14 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° Una visita para Braizah °ºº°

- ¡¡Lily!! - Exclamó James que la seguía con paso ligero por los pasillos. - ¡No me ignores Lily! Ay lo siento, no te enfades Lily...

- ¿¡Quién te he dicho a ti que estoy enfadada!? - Dijo la chica parándose en seco y girando su cuerpo lo justo para lanzar una mirada rápida (Y evidentemente de enfado mal disimulado y desaprovación por la actitud del chico de pelo color azabache) - ¡Te has pasado James Potter¡Tu ya sabes de sobras que es mi amigo y me molesta que te metas con el!

- Lo hago sin darme cuenta... lo complicado es no meterse con 'ese'...

- ¿¡'Ese'¡James Potter! - Exclamó Lily al borde de la histeria y convencida de comenzar de nuevo la marcha de alejamiento, Prongs no tardó en reaccionar y agarrarla fuertemente del brazo para que le mirara a los ojos.

- ¡Me haces daño James! - Dijo la chica dando un golpe al brazo del chico para que la soltara.

- Perdona... no pretendía hacerte daño - Dijo ya mas tranquilo mirando al suelo algo avergonzado y colocando su mano cariñosamente sobre el brazo dañado de la chica.

- No te enfades Lily... Además ahora estamos en tregua - Dijo James agarrándola del brazo y con la otra mano sobre su cabello, colocando la cabeza de la chica para abrazarla.

- James...

- ¿Me perdonas Lily? - Dijo el chico dándole otro beso en la frente ganándose definitivamente el perdón de la pelirroja.

- ¡Pues claro! - Dijo la chica sonriente. No dudó ni un segundo en precipitarse sobre los labios del chico, fue un beso rebosante de pasión hasta que una pequeña presión sobre el estómago de ambos los separó rompiendo el aura romántica. Confundidos se miraron, y a la vez hacia abajo, donde un niño pequeño los separaba con sus brazos y aunque, no aparentaba tener más de 10 años, con bastante fuerza.

- Hola pequeño - Dijo James agachándose con cara amable y dispuesto a ayudar al niño, que desde que había llegado miraba a todos lados con cara de mala uva (Como enfadado). - ¿Te has perdido? - Preguntó James colocando su mano sobre el cabello del niño, que era de un color bastante extraño, aunque curiosamente bonito y algo tapado por un extraño gorro.

- ¡No soy pequeño! - Dijo el niño cogiendo la mano del chico de cabello alborotado con cara de mala leche, llevándosela a la boca para meterle un mordisco.

- ¡Agh! - Exclamó James con un par de lagrimillas en los ojos por el daño y cogiendo con su otra mano la dañada. - Que agresivo... - Lily soltó una pequeña risotada, llamando la atención del niño que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Pero que lindo... - Dijo la pelirroja en un suspiro. - Hola amor - Dijo Lily ahora agachándose y colocándole una mano cariñosamente en la mejilla.

- Hola - Dijo el niño colocándo sus manos sobre su regazo, bajando la cabeza y moviendo su pie con solo la puntera apoyada en el suelo (Como si estubiera avergonzado).

- ¿Te has perdido cariño? - Preguntó Lily con una sonrisa y una mano en la barbilla del niño para que la mirara.

- Yo.. yo... - Titubeó el niño fijándose en los ojos verdes de la chica.

- No tengas miedo de mí cariño, y dime que te sucede.

- Estoy buscando a mi hermana - Dijo el niño decidido de nuevo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Y quién es la hermana de este canibal? - Preguntó James para sí que aún se acariciaba la mano, aunque la bordería también la escucharon Lily y el niño, ambos le miraron con cara asesina.

- Dime amor... Dijo Lily de nuevo llamando la atención del niño sobre sus ojos - ¿Quién es tu hermana?

- Aquella chica me lo dijo que vosotros podíais ayudarme - Dijo el niño apuntándo a algun lugar con su dedo y a toda velocidad volviendo a colocar sus manitas sobre su regazo, Lily no fue capaz de mirar quien era, tanto por la rapidez del niño de volver a su posición inicial y por la gente que paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos y le tapaba la visión.

- ¿Quién? - Preguntó al niño. Este volvió a apuntar, hacía una Marian que salía del comedor a toda pastilla (Con mucha prisa) y bastante espantada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, con una velocidad que sería dificil de alcanzar.

- Ah, Marian... Dime... ¿Quién es tu hermana?

- Braizah

- ¿¿¡¡Braizah!!?? - Preguntó Lily sorprendida. - Jamás dijo que tubiera hermanos...

- Si, yo soy su hermano mas mayor - Dijo el chico 'medio metro' totalmente convencido, aunque Lily no hizo nada ni le llamo la atención sobre su error.

- ¡Si que te ves grande! - Exclamó la chica indicando mucha altura con sus brazos.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme? - Preguntó el niño, que miraba a la chica un poco sonrojado de verguenza.

- ¡Claro cariño! Vamos hacía allá - Dijo la chica ofreciéndole su mano al niño, que la aceptó mas que gustoso y con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se pusó de pie en un segundo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó el niño muy curioso antes de que Lily comenzara a andar.

- Lilian Evans, aunque mejor llámame Lily ¿Si?

- Lily... ¿me harías un favor? - Preguntó el niño bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

- ¡Claro! Dime cariño... - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me darías un beso? - Preguntó el niño inocentemente.

- AGH que asco de niñato... - Pensó James que miraba al pequeño con cara de odio.

- Para mí sería un placer darle un beso a un chico tan guapo - Dijo Lily agachandose de nuevo, colocando cada una de sus manos en las mejillas del niño y dándole un pequeño beso cariñoso en la frente del niño. Volviéndo a ponerse en pie, mientras el niño miraba hacia atrás (Donde estaba un James que miraba la escenita mas que confundido) y le hecho la lengua, regresando a su cara de mala uva solo para el chico de pelo color azabache y unos segundos después regresando a la alegría mas absoluta mientras colocaba una mano en la pierna de Lily, como si fuera su madre protectora.

- ODIO A ESE CRIO - Pensó James exasperado mientras seguía a ese niño que agarraba a 'Su Lily' como si dejara la vida en ello desde una distancia considerable.

[--------Flash Back--------[

La gente se había salido del gran comedor con velocidad pasmosa, de manera que solo Peter y Marian se habían quedado sentados, curiosamente juntos, en la mesa Gryffindor.

- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme Pettigrew? - Dijo la chica en tono amenazante, desde que sus amigos habían salido del comedor sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella y se sentía bastante incómoda.

- ¿Te molesta? - Preguntó Peter, que a pesar del llamamiento seguía con la mirada perdida, ensimismado, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la cara en el puño cerrado mientras lanzaba pequeños suspiros que hacían que Marian se estremeciera.

- ¡Me das miedo Peter!

- No pretendo eso ... - Dijo el chico sin cambiar para nada su postura.

- ¡¡AH¡¡NO,NO,NO¡¡NO ME MIRES!! - Gritó la chica al borde de la desesperación, los que aun seguían en el comedor la miraban muy extrañados, mientras la chica colocaba una mano en el banco para salir corriendo en cualquier momento, mientras trataba de respirar con tranquilidad.

- ¿Sabes Marian? - Hoy estas muy guap... - Pero Marian salió corriendo, Wormtail tardó un poco en darse cuenta, detalle que dió cierta ventaja a la morena, que corría y corría histérica y a toda velocidad. Hasta que chocó de bruces con algo y no pudo evitar caer con fuerza hacia atrás.

- ¡¡AY lo siento!! - Exclamó la chica que aun no había abierto los ojos trás el golpe.

- ¡¡Ten mas cuidado!! - Dijo una vocecilla que parecía bastante enfadada. Marian abrió los ojos casi en el mismo momento que los abría la otra persona, que por la fuerza del golpe también había caído irremediablemente al suelo. Se encontró con un pequeño niño de extraños ojos color azul celeste con cara de mala uva, aunque aparentaba 7 u 8 años, y era muy bajito, la mirada de odio que le lanzó le dió hasta cierto miedo. El niño abrió los ojos como platos, Marian ni se dió cuenta, en un segundo el niño se había levantabado con una sonrisa en el rostro y carita angelical, con un brazo a la espalda agachandose un poco le ofrecía su mano a la chica para que se levantara (Todo caballeroso XD). Esta agarró la mano del pequeño para su sorpresa que la levantó el solo y casi sin esfuerzo.

- ¡Fue mi culpa¿Me perdonas? - Preguntó el niño con mirada angelical y las manos sobre su regazo.

- Que va... fue mi culpa lindo - Dijo la chica agachándose para hablarle mirándole a los ojos con dulzura. Entonces lo observó bien, era un niñó bastante rarillo, bajo un gorro oscurro y apretado como de lana caian mechones lacios de un color entre azul y verde, celeste un poco oscuro muy parecido a los ojos. Llebaba puesto un sueter rojo y negro con capucha que parecía ser de alguien bastante mayor que el, se le veían los hombros y las mangas le quedaban excesivamente largas, le tapaban casi por completo las manos, por encima una capa negra agarrada en el cuello con un broche plateado, que también arrastraba demasiado por el suelo y un pantalon agarrado fuertemente con un cinturón (Que como todo le iba grande), le quedaba algo mas abajo de las rodillas color marrón con una raya vertical roja en cada pierna (Una especie de superman a lo cutre)

- Estoy buscando a mi hermana - Dijo el niño sonriendo ahora a la desconocida.

- Tengo mucha prisa y no sé si podré ayudarte... Pero dime quien es...

- Braizah - Dijo el niño secamente.

- ¿¿¡¡Braizah!!?? - Preguntó la morena sorprendida - Nunca dijo que tubiera hermanos.

- ¡Sii¡Yo soy su hermano mas mayor! - Dijo el niño orgulloso.

- No me da tiempo a llevarte, pero aquellos de allí seguro que sí pueden - Dijo la Gryffindor apuntándo a Lily y James, que aun estaban en plena discusión de pareja. - Ella es una prefecta muy simpática, seguro que te lleva sin problemas - Dijo sonriente la chica.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó el niño sonriente.

- Yo soy Marian¿Y tu primor?

- ¡Xían! - Exclamó el niño levantando los brazos como si fuera muy poderoso. - ¡El que mueve montañas, vacía ríos...

- ¡¡GENIAL!! - Exclamó la chica, asombrada por la imaginación del pequeño.

- ¡Pues claro! - Dijo el niño con aires de grandeza. - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Mar?¿Puedo llamarte Mar?

- Claro dulzura, dime - Dijo la chica tratándo de ser amable, aunque ya había notado la presencia de Peter que la observaba desde cierta distancia, e incluso había llamado la atención del niño, que miraba al chico con mala cara.

- ¿Me das un beso? - Preguntó el niño saltando sobre la chica para abrazarla. - ¡¡Me gustas!!

- ¡Pues claro que si! - Dijo la chica abrazando al niño y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡¡Gracias!! - Exclamó el niño rebosando felicidad, esta vez Peter lo miraba con cara de odio y envidia.

- Nada cariño. - Yo ya me voy - Dijo la chica poniéndose en pie para salir corriendo.

Peter la siguió un poco con la mirada, hasta que fijó su atención con el niño que le hacía burla y le sacaba la lengua, antes de que Peter se enterara de la ofensa el niño salió corriendo hacía la pareja que ahora ya estaban en plan romántico.

- ODIO A ESE CRIO - Pensó Peter rechazado que, resignado y cabizbajo, había dejado escapar a Marian.

[--------Fin Flash Back--------[

Toc, Toc... Toc, Toc, Toc... Toc, Toc, Toc... - Lilian tocaba la puerta de Braizah sin recibir respuesta alguna, Xián se agarraba con fuerza a la pierna de la chica.

- Quizá no está - Dijo Lilian bajando la mirada para ver al niño y sacándole una carita triste. Llamó por última vez... Escuchó un gran estrépito en el interior, como si una pila de cacharros hubiera caido al suelo y chocharan unos con otros, mezclado con pequeñas explosiones y ruidosas pisadas, los chicos dieron un paso atrás como acto reflejo, como si cualquier bestia pudiera tirar la puerta abajo.

- ¡¡Ya voy¡¡Ya voy!! - Dijo la voz de Braizah desde el interior.

¡¡KRASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡AY!!!! - Gritó la chica desde el interior haciéndo aun más ruido si eso era posible. Dándose toda la prisa se pudo abrió la puerta,lo justo para sacar la cabeza y que los chicos vieran su cara llena de hollín, su cabello despeinado y varios mechones que no estaban agarrados en la coleta.

- ¿Que tienes montado ahi dentro? - Preguntó James mas que sorprendido al ver a la chica. - ¿Tienes una manada de dragones o que? - Preguntó riendo, solo consiguió que la chica se avergonzara un poco y desvíara la mirada.

- Bu...bu...eno entrad... Está un poco desordenado¡Pero adelante! - Dijo la chica tratanto de abrir la puerta del todo para que pudieran entrar, aunque una pila de cazos no permitía abrir de todo la puerta.

Como pudieron entraron al cuarto. Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la bonita habitación que habían visto hace tan solo un par de días ahora estaba dividida en dos partes. A la izquierda de la cama se encontraba la zona 'pulcra' los cazos, cazuelas y cacerolas estaban apilados y ordenados, al igual que los frascos, botellas e ingredientes, que al igual que los chacharros estaban ordenados y colocados en cestas de mimbre color blanco bastante grandes. La zona 'caos' se encontraba a la derecha de la cama, la alfombra al igual que algunos cazos estaban bastante calcinados, las partes de alfombra que no estaban chamuscadas al menos tenían alguna mancha oscura, casi por completo había pasado de ser una alfombra roja elegante a color gris ceniza. El escritorio estaba lleno de libros de pociones casi nuevos, y solo un pequeño espacio en mitad de la alfombra era el lugar de 'trabajo' de la chica, una pequeña cacerola con un contenido semi líquido blanquzco y burbujeante, era el intento de poción de la chica en ese momento. En cuanto el trío entro por la puerta no pudieron evitar una gotita en su cabeza (Lo veríais en alguna serie anime).

- Pues lo de los dragones no era tan exagerado... - Dijo James en voz bajita para que solo lo escuchara Lily, que afimaba al chico sin poder quitarse la cara de sorpresa.

- Estas destrozando la habitación¿te has dado cuenta? - Preguntó Lily apuntando con el dedo a la pila de cazos calcinados. - Parece que estes haciendo experimentos químicos con materiales radioactivos... - Dijo la pelirroja desvíando la mirada.

- Es muy dificil... - Dió como explicación la elfa metiendo una vara metálica en la cacerola y revolviendo bastante desanimada, en cuanto sacó esta vara el humo salía desde el punto que había tocado la poción, probablemente por la ácided de la misma.

- ¡Genial! Eso sería muy bueno para gastar bromas - Exclamó James acercándose a la 'poción'.

- Nunca cambiaras... - Dijo Lily bajito para sí, solo lo escuchó el niño que estaba detrás de Lily, totalmente tapado y agarrado a sus piernas.

- No pensarás probar eso... ¿verdad? - Dijo Lily acercándose a la poción con cierto miedo en la mirada y llamando la atención de la elfa. - Alguien ha venido a verte Braizah - Dijo la chica agachándose y dándose la vuelta para sonreir con dulzura al niño.

- No parece que se te de esto muy bien, hermana - Dijo el niño que seguía agarrado a las mangas de Lily.

- ¡¡¡Alaxían!! - Exclamó la chica saltando hacía el niño, levantándolo y abrazandolo con fuerza, casi sin dejarle respirar, cosa que después de unos segundos la muchacha vió en su cara, y algo avergonzada puso sus pies en el suelo. - Perdona hermano... - Dijo la chica con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Deja los saludos asesinos bruta!! - Dijo el niño con su ya archiconocida cara de mala leche.

- Ay perdona... - Dijo la muchacha desvíando la mirada.

- ¡BUM! - La elfa cerró los ojos a toda velocidad y se tapó los oidos, la explosión de la poción no había sido muy ruidosa, pero un extraño humo color verde se estaba extendiendo por la habitación.

- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que haces! - Exclamó Lily aun un poco asustada por el sobresalto.

- Ay... es dificil... - Volvió a repetir la elfa como si esa fuera la excusa para cualquier 'despiste'.

- Me quedaré aquí, mejor no te dejo hacer nada si no es bajo supervisión... - Dijo la pelirroja desvíando a la mirada.

- Si... supongo que será mejor... - Dijo la elfa, Xían ya estaba como en su casa y se había tumbado en la cama a descansar, lejos de cualquier preocupación. Lily se había sentado al lado de James, entre chacharros, con un movimiento de varita y unas palabras había dejado de nuevo el cuarto 'habitable'. De nuevo todo estaba perfectamente colocado y ordenado, y cerca de ellos solo estaba lo indispensable, una cesta de ingredientes, una cacerola, una cuchara y una pila de libros. Lily cogió con las dos manos la cacerola de líquido blanquzco, aunque separándolo de su cuerpo dispuesta a librarse del contenido.

- ¿Hiciste alguna pocion que fuera estable y no explotara? - Preguntó la pelirroja desvíando la mirada, con cierta idea de cual iba a ser la respuesta.

- Un par - Dijo la chica acercándole dos pequeños frascos a la pelirroja, ambos tenían color marrón y desde luego no muy buena pinta.

- Bien... Pues los tiró también - Dijo la chica con un frasquito en cada mano y mirándolos con miedo.

- ¡¡NOOO!! Me dió mucho trabajo hacerlas... - Dijo la elfa resignándose al destino de sus 'pociones'.

- Brai... no es por desanimarte mujer... Pero ni el mejor alquimista de la historia después de verlas pasar por miles de millones de pruebas para ver si son venenosas las probaría... - No estoy tan loca para dejar que las pruebes tu... y muchísimo menos hacerlo yo...

- Qué razón tiene... - Dijo Xían levantando el brazo pero sin moverse ni un centímetro de la cama.

- Esta bien... tiralas... - Dijo la elfa un poco triste por el final de todo su trabajo y esfuerzo.

- Bueno... yo ya me voy... - Dijo James levantándose para salir del cuarto, Lily le dió un toque para despedirle en un segundo fuera. Ambos salieron del cuarto...

- Tanto trabajo para nada... - Dijo la chica en un suspiro, su hermano afirmó con la cabeza. - ¡No hago nada bien! - Exclamó la elfa bajando la cabeza y tapando su rostro con ambas manos, para que su hermano no la viera llorar.

- ¡Ay hermanita¡¡Eso no es verdad!!

- No me mientas hermano... yo ya lo sé...

- No lo haces 'tan' mal... - Dijo el niño preocupado levantándose y desesperezandose de un salto de la cama para ofrecerle unas palabras de apoyo tratando de devolver a la elfa su alegría habitual.

Lily entró de nuevo a la habitación, con un frasco en cada mano...

- ¡Bueno ya estoy aquí! - Exclamó la chica alzando los brazos...

Como iba a saber que se encontraría un enorme reptil tan cerca de su amiga... el miedo se apoderó se ella, sus brazos se entumecieron y perdió sensibilidad en los dedos, los fracos cayeron al suelo sin remedio.

- ¡¡¡BOOOOM!!!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

CONTINUARA...

Siento muchísimo haber tardado en escribir este capítulo... Como ya comenté en los Reviews lo tenía terminado hace mas de dos semanas, pero se me borró, me he visto obligada a escribirlo todo de nuevo, y ahora me quedó a medias el capítulo 15, por ahora tampoco tengo previsto terminarlo pero seguro que no tardaré mucho más . ¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendome!

Lo que hacen algunos por amor... eh... ;) Me inventé a Xián no hace mucho, me pareció que sería gracioso que hubiera alguien tan rarillo como Braizah rondando esta historia, aunque el nombre no me quedó nada original... U

También he de dar las gracias por todos esos Reviews¡¡ME ANIMA MUCHO!! Y espero muchíííííísimos más ¡¡NO OS OLVIDEIS!!

¡Escribidme:D

Shiv

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


	15. ¡Quiéreme! Yo soy Xián

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡¡Hola de Nuevo!! Sin darme cuenta ya he llegado al capítulo 15 ¡¡Casi nada¡¡Muchisimas gracias por los Reviews (aunque sean poquillos TT), animan mucho, Espero seguir leyendo muchas opiniones

Solo unas cuantas indicaciones:

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chico//chico), (güeno lobo//perro); pero si cres que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17 Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

¡Sho aviso¡Luego no me vengais diciendo que he perturbado vuestra mente inocente!

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: ShiV)

Luego de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 15 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° ¡Quiéreme! Yo soy Xián °ºº°

Como iba a saber que se encontraría un enorme reptil tan cerca de su amiga... el miedo se apoderó se ella, sus brazos se entumecieron y perdió sensibilidad en los dedos, los frascos cayeron al suelo sin remedio.

¡¡¡BOOOOM!!!

- Cof, Cof - Lily estornudaba sintiendo un par de miradas acusatorias sobre ella, en cuanto abrió los ojos los vió... la muchacha elfa la miraba y a duras penas reprimía una risita, el pequeño reptil simplemente tenía sus ojitos rojos clavados sobre ella, aunque no parecía nada agresivo. Una extrañada Lily siguió con la mirada a Braizah que parecía tranquila y serena, abrió un cajón de su mesa y cogió un espejo de plata, con grabados, muy elegante, se lo ofreció a Lily junto a un elegante pañuelo de tela que sacó de un bolsillo y de nuevo volvió a sentarse en el suelo, junto a la lagartija gigante. Lily (aun extrañada) miró a Braizah, luego al espejo, lo levantó hacia su cara... En cuanto la pelirroja apartó la vista del espejo, con mirada furiosa apuntaba a una Braizah aterrorizada que intentaba escapar del lugar sin ser vista. La piel de la pelirroja se habia teñido de un verde llamativo, en ese instante la muerte de su amiga era prioritaria que la extraña lagartija que seguía mirando la escena sin mover un músculo.

- ¡¡Te vas a enterar como no salga!! - Gritó Lily histérica mientras frotaba energicamente la cara con el pañuelo a la elfa que se mantenía a unos metros de distancia para su seguridad.

- ... seguro que sí que sale ... - O eso espero - Pensó la elfa.

Y se hizo el silencio, Lily se quedó pensativa, movió la cabeza para ver de nuevo al enorme reptil que seguía tranquilamente al lado de Braizah, lo miró con miedo.

- ¿¿...Qu...qué es eso?? - Titubeó la pelirroja dando un par de pasos atrás.

- ¡Ah si! Supongo que sorprende un poco verlo la primera vez... - Dijo la elfa muy tranquila acercándose a Lily, el pequeño reptil la seguía con pequeños pasos, lo que sus cortas patas le permintían. - 'Eso' es mi hermano Xián - Es un dragón mágico y puede cambiar de aspecto - Dijo la chica sonriente.

El pequeño dragón alzó sus alas y se colocó justo delante de la pelirroja, esta se agachó y el dragón le lamió la cara. La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir esa enorme lengua puntiaguda y rasposa en su cara.

- Cambiando de tema - Dijo la elfa llamando la atención de la pelirroja, que ya no estaba furiosa y la miraba con la amabilidad que ya la caracterizaba.

- Dime - Dijo la pelirroja mientras limpiaba de nuevo la alfombra con un movimiento de varita, que había quedado entintada del mismo color verde que su piel.

- He quedado con Severus en la biblioteca, para que me ayude con la prueba para la semana que viene... muchas gracias por tu ayuda - Dijo la elfa agachando la cabeza muy agradecida y colocando algunos libros, frascos e ingredientes en una bolsa de forma extraña.

- Para eso estamos las amigas - Dijo Lilian sonriendo. - Solo espero que el sepa enseñarte mejor que yo - Dijo con una gota en la cabeza, aunque seguía mirando al pequeño dragoncito aun sorprendida.

- Puedes enseñarle a Xián el castillo.

- Claro, lo haré... Pero deberá transformarse en humano antes de salir, aquí no está permitido que entre ningún dragón.

- Pero Xián no atacaría a nadie... - Dijo la elfa mirando a su hermano.

- Eso es lo menos importante. Los estudiantes no saben si es agresivo o no, muchos pueden asustarse aunque sea pequeñito y mono - Dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de los ojos rojos del pequeño dragón.

- Entonces, ya sabes Xián, transformate en humano y acuérdate de no salir nunca del cuarto con esa forma... - Dijo la elfa mirando al dragón, este abrió la boca mostrando todos sus dientes puntiagudos y moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha como negación. El dragón caminó hasta la cama, con los dientes cogió su ropa y se la dió a su hermana en mano, volvió a la cama y con sus dientes tiró de la suave manta aterciopelada de sus cama, Braizah la cogió y tapó al dragón completamente con ella.

- Ni que tubieras algo interesante que tapar... - Dijo la elfa desvíando la mirada.

En un instante el pequeño bulto bajo la manta ya no era para nada pequeño... Sacó su cabeza y mostró su rostro, ya no aparentaba tener 7 u 8 años, ahora aparentaba unos 18 y era muy apuesto, Lily se sonrojó mientras Braizah le pasaba a su hermano los pantalones (ahora por talla si que le estaban bien). El dragón se quitó la manta, mostrando su torso desnudo y bien marcado, cogió su gorro y se tapó el pequeño cuerno que sobresalía entre su cabello celeste, y terminó de vestirse ante las chicas sin nada de verguenza la camiseta,la capa y los zapatos.

- ¡Listo! - Dijo el chico ahora con voz bastante grave aunque dulce a la pelirroja, que lo miraba desde hacía rato fijamente y con cierta tonalidad rojiza en las mejillas.

- ¿Nos vamos ya linda? - Dijo el chico acercándose a la pelirroja, de cerca aun era más apuesto, y la ropa le quedaba genial.

- ¡Claro ¬! - Exclamó Lilian mientras el chico le lanzaba una sonrisa seductora.

- Te veo luego Brai - Dijo el chico sonriendo a su hermana, y acercándose mucho más a la pelirroja si eso era posible.

- Claro hermano... - Dijo la elfa desvíando la mirada y con una gotita en la cabeza mientras salía del cuarto, un paso por detrás de sus amigos.

- Esta es la entrada a los cuartos de Gryffindor... ahora si me sigues te mostraré la biblioteca y el come... - Lilian intentaba mostrarle al chico- dragón el castillo, pero este continuamente le interrumpía con abrazos, gestos cariñosos... y otras veces la interrumpían las chicas (e incluso algunos chicos), que paraban al joven con la espezanza de conseguir una cita o enterarse de si existía algo entre el chico apuesto y la prefecta, a lo que el chico respondía con sonrisas conquistadoras a las chicas, miradas orgullosas a los chicos y Lily en general con expresiones de odio en todas direcciones.

- ¿Son aquí los cuartos de las chicas de tu casa? - Preguntó el chico muy interesado.

- Sí... - Contestó la chica sonriente, parece que el chico empezaba a escuchar lo que le decía.

- Entonces es por aquí tu habitación... ¿no? - Preguntó el chico interesado y muy sonriente, Lily afirmó con la cabeza. - Entonces creo que deberíamos hacer un alto - Dijo el chico con una mirada que volvería loca a cualquier chica.

- Grrrr ... ¡¡Ni lo sueñes bonito!! - Exclamó la chica indignada y enfadada mientras retomaba su camino, una chica con uniforme de Gryffindor se acercó al chico y le dió un pequeño tirón de la manga, en cuanto saludó Lily pudo reconcerla, sin necesidad de mirar hacia ella.

- Si quieres vamos a la mía... - La chica lo miraba sonriente, con sonrisa pícara y el pelo recogido en dos coletitas bajas agarradas con lazos rosas casi en los extremos, parecía la típica niña de papá joven e inocente... pero de incocente nada de nada...

- ¡¡Catherin!! - Lily dió media vuelta bastante mosqueada y dió un tirón al chico de la manga para alejarlo de esa chica.

- ¡¡Lilian Evans!!¡Tu acabas de decirle que no!¡No tienes ningún derecho a llevartelo! - Gritó la chica a la prefecta con su vocecilla aguda y molesta.

- ¡Yo tengo derecho a lo que me de la gana!¡Anda vamos! - Dijo la pelirroja tirándo de la manga del joven.

- ¿¡Quien demonios te crees que eres!? - Dijo Catherin cogiendo de la mano al joven y acercándolo a ella. - ¡Tu ya tienes a James Potter!¡Y ya me has robado a mi Sirius! Todo el día por ahí con ellos¡¡¡esta dulzura es mía!!! - Gritó la chica a la prefecta, esta segunda ya estaba cogiendo un buen mosqueo, Xián sin embargo miraba la pelea de chicas por su amor con una sonrisa.

- ¿No creeis que sería mucho mejor si pelearais en bikini en el barro? - Dió el chico como opcion, Catherin pareció pensarselo e incluso respondió con una sonrisa... el cabreo de Lilian seguía en aumento.

- ¡Ni lo mires!¡Lurpia!¡Bruja! - Exclamó Lily mas que cabreada, la mirada que lanzaba a la chica la tenía intimidada, incluso Catherin dió un pequeño paso atrás, en su mirada se leia miedo. - ¡¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!! - Gritó la pelirroja casi histérica, Catherin dió otro paso atrás.

- ¡Te vas a enterar Evans! - Dijo Catherin en tono amenazante.

- ¿¡¡Es eso una amenaza!!?... ¿Esque no me has oído cerdita¡¡LARGO¿Queda claro? - Gritó la prefecta, consiguió que Catherin diera media vuelta y se fuera llorando, mientras gritaba '¡¡¡me ha llamado cerdita!!!" (N/A: Sieske esta Lily no tene corazón... U)

- ¡¡Que caracter!! - Dijo Xián aplaudiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al igual que todos los Gryffindor que se habían apilado alrededor del 'trío amoroso' (Los primeros rumores empezaban a surgir). Lilian lanzó la misma mirada de odio a todos los presentes, que dejaron de aplaudir y desaparecieron del lugar, tratando de ser sigilosos, evitando la furia de la prefecta (Sin exagerar).

- ARGH... me ha hervido la sangre... - La gente ya se había marchado y se habían quedado solos, una Lily pensativa y ya un poco mas tranquila, y un chico-dragón muy apuesto, que la miraba sonriente y entre suspiros.

- ¡Vaya Lily¡Nunca pensé que fueras así! - Exclamó el chico sorprendido y sonriente.

- ¿Hum? - Lilian le miró como preguntando... un poco ruborizada por como se había puesto hacía tan solo unos segundos.

- ¡Me gustas! - Dijo el chico cogiendo sus manos con las suyas, mirándole directamente a los ojos como un conquistador.

- ... No pienses nada raro tu... - Dijo la chica tratando de explicarse, de no dar al chico falsas esperanzas.

- Ya no tienes razón para estar celosa de otras chicas... - Dijo el chico más que cómodo, dándose el lujo de abrazarla como si ya fueran pareja. La chica se separó lo más que pudo, de nuevo tenía cara de pocos amigos y miraba directamente al chico que seguía sonriendo sin comprender el repentino cabreo de la prefecta.

- ¡¡SUELTA!! - Exclamó la chica ruborizada dando golpes al joven para librarse de su abrazo. - ¡¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA¡¡Sueltame¡¡Imbecil,tonto,cretino,burro,besugo!! (Toma repertorio).

- Estás un poco alterada... y veo que también estas confundida... ¿¡Qué tal si vamos a tu cuarto y lo hablamos!? - Dijo el chico sonriente pero sin soltarla.

- ¡¡¡ SU - EL - TA - ME !!! ¬¬ - El chico seguía haciendo caso omiso a lo que la pelirroja le decía, lo más que esta podía hacer era separar su cara de la de Xián, que la tenía fuertamente agarrada. - ¡¡Y ni en broma entraré contigo en la misma habitación!!

- ¡¡Lily¿¡Pero que haces!? - Marian había entrado al lugar, para ir a su habitación y se había encontrado a Lily abrazada a ese chico, Xían la miró y la reconoció enseguida.

- ¡¡Marian!! - Xían no tardó ni 5 segundos en soltar a Lily (Ya podía respirar con tranquilidad) y abalanzarse como si fuera una fiera hambrienta sobre Marian, se puso de rodillas y le cogió una mano, la cual besó suavemente, está miraba al chico confusa y ruborizada.

- ¿Tu quien eres? - Preguntó Marian roja como un tomate, el chico se había levantado y se había atrevido a darle un beso en los labios.

- ¡Soy Xían! Tropezamos esta mañana... ¿No te acuerdas de mí? - Dijo el chico sonriente.

- ¿¿¡¡PERO TU DE QUE VAS¿¡Quién demonios te has creido que soy!? - Gritó Marian acercándose a Lily, como si fuera su protectora, las dos le miraban con cara de odio.

- Jo... No os pongais así... No es para tanto... - Dijo el chico con una gotita en la cabeza, tratando de arreglar las cosas.

- ¿¡Que no es para tanto¡¡PERO TENDRÁ CARA EL TIO!! - Gritó Marian histérica aunque al borde del llanto.

- ¿¡Cómo has podido!? Antes podía parecer un juego... ¡¡Pero ahora te has pasado!! - Gritó ahora Lily que tenía a una Marian muy afectada llorando en su hombro.

- ¡Ay no¡¡Marian no llores!! ... por favor... - Dijo el chico ahora triste, parece que le afectaba haber entristecido a la joven Gryffindor.

- ¡Te odio! - Gritó la chica y se fué corriendo a su cuarto, Lily simplemente le lanzó una mirada desaprovando su actitud.

- ¡Lily! - Llamó el chico a la pelirroja, esta se dió media vuelta, aunque ya no parecía enfadada si triste y bastante decepcionada.

- ¿Tu también estás enfadada?... Yo no quería disgustaros...

- ... No te preocupes, ya hablaremos... - Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, probablemente fingida para que el joven no se sintiera incómodo.

- ¡¡Dile que lo siento mucho!! Por favor...

- ...

- Por favor Lily... no quiero que os enfadeis conmigo...

- Esta bien... se lo diré... - Dijo la chica dando media vuelta para irse.

- Y también siento... se que me he portado mal contigo - Dijo el chico, realmente lo decía triste... parecía que le había afectado de verdad.

- Tranquilo - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. - ¡Yo ya te he perdonado!

- ¿Amigos? - Dijo el chico ofreciéndole su mano, Lily afirmó con la cabeza y le ofreció la suya, el chico dió un pequeño tirón de la mano de la chica, la acercó a el y con la otra mano en la barbilla de la pelirroja la besó. Lily reaccionó muy rápido, le dió una bofetada y se marchó corriendo a su habitación. El chico-dragón se llevó una mano a la cara, la otra la metió en un bolsillo de su holgado pantalón, con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante.

- Duele, pero ha valido la pena - Dió media vuelta y se marchó.

- ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAH¡¡Lily¡¡Ese chico es un monstruo!! - Marian lloraba en el hombro de su mejor amiga tratando de buscar consuelo.

- ¿¡Cómo ha podido hacerte eso!? - Las otras dos chicas con las que compartían habitación también estaban sobre la cama de Lily, todas tratando de animar a Marian, le había afectado mucho.

- ¡¡ESE CHICO ES UN PERVERTIDO¡¡Y un mentiroso!!

Lily la miraba con comprensión, realmente comprendía por lo que la chica estaba pasando.

- Ese... ese me ha robado mi primer beso... - Dijo la chica con una mano en sus labios, aunque ya estaba mas tranquila y había dejado de llorar, hablaba entre hipidos y miraba a sus amigas con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

- ¿¡Tu primer beso!? - Preguntaron las dos chicas con las que corpartía habitación al unísono.

- Pues claro... ¡Pero se va a enterar!

- ¿Con todos los chicos que te siguen y ese fue tu primer beso? - Preguntó una de las chicas, Marian la miraba como si fuera lo mas obvio.

- Yo esperaba que fuera especial, que me lo diera mi principe azul, el chico al que más quisiera del mundo, con el que pudiera hablar y bueno... ya sabeis...

- Pobrecita... pues ya iba siendo hora de dar su primer beso... - Pensó una de las chicas.

- Ya tiene 17 años, parece mentira... en que mundo vive - Pensó la otra.

- ¿¡Un chico un principe azul!? Uno con el que poder hablar... esta seguro que acababa monja... - Pensó Lily, las dos chicas leyeron su pensamiento, la expresión de su cara lo decía muy claro y ambas afirmaron con la cabeza.

- Marian... no es por desanimarte ... pero los chicos que cumplen esos requisitos... o son gays o simplemente... inalcanzables... - Dijo una de las chicas.

- ¿Creeis que a Xián le gusto de verdad? - Preguntó Marian muy seria, había pasado al menos 2 minutos pensativa sin decir absolutamente nada a sus amigas.

- ¿¡Y eso que mas da!? Es un cerdo ¿no? - Preguntó una de sus compañeras de cuarto.

- ... pero... - Marian bajó la cabeza, como si se hubiera ruborizado y no quisiera mostrarselo a sus amigas por verguenza.

- ¿No me digas que tu...? - Preguntó Lily bastante preocupada, colocando la mano en la frente de su amiga para ver si tenía fiebre.

- ... no sé chicas... pero me ha gustado - Dijo levantando la cabeza ya menos avergonzada, todas la miraban sonrientes y se reían un poco de ella, sin maldad, esta les hechó la lengua fingiendo estar molesta. - ¡¡ Ese chico... besa... muy pero que muy... pero que muy bien !! - Dijo la chica un poco histerica mientras las demás se colocaban de rodillas sobre la cama y la abrazaban riendo y gritando.

- ¿Y ya esta? - Preguntó Lily seria y sin moverse del sitio.

- ¿Ya esta de que? No te entiendo Lily - Preguntó Marian confundida.

- ¿Ya esta... lo perdonas¿Así sin mas?

- ¿A ti te gusta también? - Preguntó Marian a Lily.

- ¡¡No, no!! Que va, aunque es guapo no es mi tipo, es solo que me sorprende que hace tan solo 5 minutos quisieras asesinarlo, y ahora afirmes estar loca por el...

- ... - Marian la miraba pensativa. - Pero Lily... amiga, a estas alturas parece mentira que no me conozcas...

- ¿Eh? Ahora la que no entiende soy yo...

- He dicho que se iba a enterar... y se va a enterar... ¡Teneis que ayudarme a idear un plan!

- ¿Qué tipo de plan? - Preguntó Lily.

- ¡De conquista claro!

- ¿Que logica tiene ese plan? Si intentas conquistarle te dirá que sí e intentará aprovecharse...

- No, no no... Ese se va a enamorar de mí... le voy a quitar las ganas de mirar a otras chicas...

- ¡¡Marian espabila¡Es un tio¡Los tios siempre miran a otras chicas¡Nunca cambian!

- Ya veremos... - Dijo Marian sonriendo, como si ya pudiera saborear la victoria.

- Tu eres demasiado soñadora Mar - Dijo Lily desvíando la mirada...

- Y bien entonces... ¿Qué hacemos?

- Así vas bien... ahora tienes que añadir unas gotas, pero no te pases...

- Vale... ¿así? - Braizah hacía todo lo que le iba indicando Severus con mucho cuidado, les habían dejado el aula de pociones para hacer practicas y estaban solos, así que la elfa hacía las pociones algo temblorosa y asustada, para ella eso era una prueba mayor que el examen de la próxima semana.

- ¡Genial! Lo estás haciendo muy bien... - Dijo el chico sonriente, realmente Braizah estaba haciendo progresos.

- ¿¡De verdad!? - La chica giró un poco para ver a Severus, aunque estaba algo ruborizada, el chico estaba constantemente detrás de ella, y eso la tenía bastante inquieta.

- Shh, no te distraigas, sigue leyendo el recetario - Dijo el chico, esta afirmó con la cabeza e hizo justamente lo que el chico le decía.

- Bien... esto ya está... ¿y ahora que? - Preguntó la chica.

- Y ahora ya está... la has hecho bien - Contestó el chico sonriéndole, la elfa no podía creerselo, estaba muy feliz, era la primera pocion que hacía que no explotaba.

- ¿Entonces ahora... la pruebo? - Preguntó la chica con un poco de miedo.

- Si no te atreves lo haré yo...

- ¡¡NOOO¡Puede que te mueras... lo haré yo! - La chica cogió un cucharon y se sirvió un poco, espero un poco y con la mano temblorosa se lo llevó a los labios, todo el miedo se paso cuando probo el primer sorbo, realmente estaba delicioso.

- ¡Vaya¡Esta rico!

El chico cogió el mismo cucharon y le dió un sorbo.

- Realmente esta rica, la has hecho muy bien

- ¿Qué se supone que he preparado? - Preguntó la chica curiosa.

- Bueno es... lo pone ahí mismo... en el libro... solo mira arriba de los ingredientes. - Yo... me voy ya... se esta haciendo tarde.

La chica fijó toda su atención en el libro... leyó "Filtro Amoroso".

- Sev...Severus - La chica lo llamó titubeante y ruborizada.

Este aun no había salido del aula así que se dió media vuelta, sobre la piel oscura de la elfa se notaban como a cada paso que se acercaba a 'Su profe' sus mejillas se coloreaban mas y mas, Severus lo notó y no pudo evitar que el cuerpo se le paralizara, realmente le parecía preciosa... más cuanto mas cerca.

- Bueno verás yo... quería decirte que.. - La chica intentaba hablar, pero bajaba la cabeza pues se sentía bastante avergonzada.

Severus tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, realmente esa chica despedia calor humano, siempre feliz, siempre sonriente... Sin preocupaciones...

- Yo quería decirte que... cuando estoy contigo...

Severus la miraba dulcemente, pero no se movía, apenas escuchaba lo que la muchacha le decía, estaba maravillado, inconscientemente se fijo en sus labios... Sin pensarlo un momento le dió un pequeño beso, en cuanto se separaron Braizah lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Cómo iba a esperar que el hiciera eso?. Menos aun se lo creia Severus, que con paso rápido había salido del aula y la había dejado sola, el color rojizo en sus mejillas, sobresaltaba mucho sobre su piel clara. Con una mano en el pecho, el corazón le latía a mil por hora... La chica era muy dulce e inocente, pero a la vez adulta y madura...

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

CONTINUARA...

Siento muchísimo haber tardado en escribir este capítulo... Ya comenté en los Reviews que se me borró el capítulo 14, cuando tenía escrito a medias el 15, asi que me vi obligada a escribir el 14 primero y subirlos por orden. Al final tardé también algo para el 15 (Poco, que no se diga ;) ) Pero subí los 2 relativamente rápido. ¡¡Ya me direis lo que os parecen en los Reviews!! Escribidme muchííísimos¡Los espero con ansiedad¿Qué os parece Xián¿Os gusta¿Si¿No? El nombre me quedo poco original... Que se le va a hacer... Algunos/as querrán asesinarme, no escribí nada de Sirius/Remus en este capítulo, y eso que es la pareja principal... pero no os preocupeis... ¡No desespereis! Esos tendrán muchos momentos románticos...

También he de decir que como los personajes se situan en último curso con 17 años, ya casi no falta para terminar el fic. Seguramente el final no será nada sorprendente.

¡¡Si teneis alguna idea¡YA SABEIS!

¡Escribidme:D

Shiva.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


	16. Preparativos

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡¡Hola de Nuevo!! Sin darme cuenta ya he llegado al capítulo 16 ¡¡Casi nada¡¡Muchisimas gracias por los Reviews (aunque sean poquillos TT), animan mucho, Espero seguir leyendo muchas opiniones

Solo unas cuantas indicaciones:

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chicochico), (güeno loboperro); pero si cres que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17 Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

¡Sho aviso¡Luego no me vengais diciendo que he perturbado vuestra mente inocente!

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: ShiV)

Luego de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 16 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° Preparativos °ºº°

- ¡Buenos dias chicos! - Saludó James a sus 3 amigos cuando entraba a su cuarto ese sábado por la mañana, realmente se le veía feliz.

- Buenos dias... - Sirius fue el primero en saludar, no muy animado, le siguieron Peter y Remus que aun se encontraban en su cama, deseando que nada ni nadie los despertara de su letargo, sin embargo James no tardo ni 20 segundos en ir de cama en cama agitando a sus amigos para que se despejaran y vistieran.

- No... es temprano... 5 minutos mas... - Decía Peter con voz cansina, pero James le quitó las mantas, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera por el cambio de temperatura y tirando de un pie lo sacó de la cama hasta chocar de bruces contra el duero suelo del cuarto, Remus y Sirius al ver la manera nada agradable de despertar, decidieron hacerlo por ellos mismos.

- ¿Tu dormiste? - Preguntó Sirius a su buen amigo en cuanto de despejó lo suficiente para pensar con relativa claridad.

- No - Dijo este sonriente - He pasado la noche con Lily.

- Es muy temprano... ¿Se puede saber por que narices nos levantas? - Preguntó Sirius enfadado.

- Bueno mejor así... si os deja seguir durmiendo seguro que por ser sábado no despertabais hasta las tantas - Dijo Remus ya totalmente despejado.

- Moony así no vale, tu también estabas dormido como un tronco cuando Prongs entró por la puerta - Dijo Sirius fingiendo cierto enfado y tratando de no cargar junto con Peter la fama de perezoso.

- Lily, Marian, Braizah y su hermano llevan un buen rato en el comedor, y no es tan temprano...

- ¿¡Su hermano!?¿Qué hermano? - Preguntó Peter.

- Su hermano que ha venido a hacerle una visita... un tío muy raro.

- Pero si dijo que no tenía familia ... - Comentó Remus extrañado.

- Pos parece ser que alguna si tiene... - Dijo James caminado hacía la puerta. - Venga.. nos vemos luego.

- ¡¡Hola chicos!! - Exclamó Braizah agitando un brazo ya sentada en el gran comedor, ella también se veía feliz, a su lado estaba Lily y enfrente su hermano Xían, a esas horas el comedor estaba practicamente vacío, solo un par de personas en cada mesa, las cuales no hicieron mucho caso a las señas que la elfa envíaba a sus amigos.

- ¡Hola Brai! - Saludó Peter justo después de observar a Marian de los pies a la cabeza y ver que estaba tan linda como siempre, Xían solo puso mala cara.

- Bueno os presento... Sirius, Remus, Peter - Los nombró bajando un poco la cabeza señalando a cada uno de sus amigos - El es mi hermano Xían.

- ¡Encantado! - Exclamó Remus de primero ofreciéndole su mano, el joven dragón miraba a los tres chicos con cara poco amistosa, pero al ver que Marian sonreía ante el gesto del licántropo decidió aceptar la mano del joven con una sonrisa en el rostro, así ganaría puntos. Hizo igual con Sirius y Peter, este último si que miraba al dragón con mala cara.

- Pues vaya... no os pareceis mucho - Dijo Sirius, parecia que nadie mas se atrevía a preguntar, aunque todos pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

- ¡Ah! Pero si ya os había dicho que no tengo hermanos, el no es mi hermano de sangre - Dijo la elfa sonriente. - El pertenece a una importante familia de dragones, yo pasé con ellos un par de años por eso Xián es como un hermano para mí.

- ¿¡Un dragón¡Genial! - Exclamó Sirius ante las posibilidades que un dragón le brindaba - Lo que podríamos asustar a esos Slytherin con un dragón! - Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en la cara del moreno.

- No estarás pensando en alguna broma a los Slytherin ¿no? - Le preguntó Moony a Padfoot, no era nada dificil interpretar las expresiones faciales del moreno.

- ¡No no no¿¡Cómo podría!? - Preguntó el moreno fingiendo estar seriamente ofendido a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y las manos. La elfa rió al ver la buena relación de esos dos, realmente eran uña y carne.

- ¿¡Y se puede saber a que has venido!? - Preguntó Peter enfadado, el joven dragón no le quitaba ojo de encima a Marian.

- ¡Cierto! - Exclamó la elfa - Al final ayer no pudimos hablar, me fuí con tanta prisa y tardé tanto en regresar que... - La joven elfa preguntó al chico del gorro interrogante, este con expresión de tristeza bajó la cabeza.

- Padre esta mal - Dijo el joven dragón tristemente.

- ¿¡Esta enfermo!? - Preguntó Braizah preocupada, el chico tardó un poco en responder.

- ... padre está volviendose loco, dijo que debía comprometerme y tener descendencia, así que... me fui de casa.

- ¿¡Pero a ti que te pasa!? - Preguntó Braizah enfadada a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento (N/A: raro que este así) ¡Eres un inmaduro hermano¡Ya tienes cien años¡Padre tiene razón! - El joven dragón la miró con mala cara y se cruzó de brazos.

- Creí que tu me comprenderías... yo no la amo a ella - Dijo el joven dragón un poco triste.

- Esta bien hermano, eso lo comprendo... pero padre estará muy enfadado y preocupado, tu sabes que padre se siente mayor y está cansado, y también sabes que alguien tendrá que ocupar su lugar en el futuro...

- Yo no deseo volver ahora - Dió el chico dragón por respuesta. - Déjame quedarme contigo... no tengo donde ir - Dijo el chico sacando una expresión triste, aunque solo a las chicas, los chicos lo miraban con mala cara, pensando lo patético que quedaba ir de victima.

- ... tendrás que hablar con el director, no depende de mí hermano - Dijo la chica vencida. - Pero deberás volver a casa pronto, yo no voy a enfrentarme con padre por tí - Dijo la chica con cierto miedo en la mirada solo de pensar en enfrentarse a un enorme dragón...

- ¡Solo serás mi representante! - Dijo el chico desvíando la mirada.

- ¡Ni en broma hermano¡Lo hablarás tu con el!

- Bueno vale... - Dijo Xían pensando seriamente en no volver nunca.

- ¡Ese dragón se hace respetar eh! - Exclamó riendo Sirius, Xían y Braizah lo miraron al borde del llanto, solo de pensar lo que les podía pensar si se atrevían... Sirius los miró, los compadecía... y el que se quejaba de familia...

- Bueno... el título de Dragón mas fuerte y mejor líder no se lo ganó jugando a las damas - Dijo el dragón con miedo en la mirada.

- Seguro que te sorprende y es mas comprensivo de lo que crees, creo que deberías hablar con el sinceramente y comentarle lo que piensas - Dijo Remus tratando de ayudar...

- Como se nota que no lo conoce... - Pensó el joven dragón.

Una delgada figura, Severus Snape entró por la puerta del gran comedor, miró hacia la mesa Gryffindor y fijó si vista en Braizah y, a pesar de ver como la joven elfa agitaba el brazo como saludo, cabizbajo y algo avergonzado encaminó sus pasos hacía la mesa de Slytherin.

- Perdonadme - Dijo la joven elfa levantándose de la mesa Gryffindor, con paso apurado hasta alcanzar al joven Slytherin, dandole un pequeño tirón de su capa oscura para llamarle la atención. El joven se dió la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el rostro de la elfa, que lo miraba un poco sorprendida, pues el chico habia reaccionado rapidamente e intentaba disimular su sonrojo mirando hacia otro lugar de manera bastante fría.

- ... Severus ... - Susurró la chica, consiguió que el chico la mirara directamente a los ojos.

- D..Dime - Titubeó el chico a la vez que tragaba saliva.

- Solo quería decirte buenos días... - Vaya tienes la cara muy roja... ¿Te encuentras bien? - Dijo la muchacha preocupada con una mano en la frente del chico para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Este volvió a tragar saliva mientras sus colores aumentaban considerablemente al contacto con la suave piel de la elfa.

- Eh...

- No parece que tengas fiebre... sin embargo tienes mala cara, puedo acompañarte a la enfermería, bueno... solo si quieres claro - Dijo la joven elfa mostrándose un poco triste aunque igualmente amistosa y servicial. - ... ¿No quieres hablarme? - Preguntó la elfa, la expresión de tristeza de su rostro aumentaba, a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo de los latidos del corazón del joven Slytherin.

- ¡No no es eso! - Exclamó el chico ruborizado cogiendo la mano de la elfa a pesar de que los pocos Slytherin que había en la mesa de su casa le miraban con cierto asco.

- Severus yo... si molesto me iré... - Dijo la chica un pequeña sonrisa un poco forzada.

- ... - El joven Slytherin cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que agarraba la mano de la elfa y la sacaba de ese lugar con paso rápido.

- Tu... tu jamás molestas - Dijo el chico mientras seguía caminando con paso rápido, ahora un poco mas avergonzado pero aun cogiendo la mano la muchacha. Comenzó a caminar mas lento, hasta que paro en seco en algún lugar en el exterior, al aire libre, sin soltar la mano de la chica se dió vuelta para mirarla directamente, esta le miraba sorprendida, mientras con el otro brazo trataba de abrazarse para entrar en calor, pues era muy temprano y aun hacía frío.

- ¿...Severus...? - Preguntó la elfa, este se había quedado mirándola y no era capaz de decirle nada, las palabras se le iban.

- ¿Eh?¿Qué? - Al escuchar la voz de la chica habia vuelto a la realidad.

- ¿Querías decirme algo? - Preguntó la chica sonriente, realmente se habia quedado sorprendida por la actuación del Slytherin.

- Perdona... que te sacara de esa manera, no me gustaba como te miraban - Dijo Snape de nuevo desvíando su rostro con frialdad.

- Yo ya estoy acostumbrada - Dijo la chica cogiendo la barbilla del chico para que volviera a mirarla directamente con sus lindos ojos oscuros, ella le sonreía, consiguiendo de nuevo que el chico se sonrojara, aunque ahora el cambio de temperatura también contribuía. Ahora Severus cogió también la otra mano de la chica, las tenía heladas, asi que se las llevo a los labios y trató de calentárselas. Ambos se miraban sonrojados pero sin atreverse a decir palabra.

- Estas helada - Dijo el chico a la vez que colocaba una mano sobre los labios de la chica, estaban perdiendo mucho color por el frío.

- Creí que no querrías hablarme... - Dijo al chica tristemente.

- Tonto sería si no quisiera - Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

Braizah sin pensarlo ni un segundo se lanzó sobre Severus y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello, ahora era el el sorprendido.

- Así yo ya estoy bien - Dijo la elfa hundiendose aun mas en el abrazo.

- ... me gustas ... - susurró el joven al oído de la elfa, esta se sonrojo sobremanera, Severus sin embargo, se veía triste, la chica seguía abrazándole, pero el tiempo se hacía eterno cuando ella no decía nada.

- ... y tu a mi, mucho ... - Dijo la elfa después de unos segundos, le robó al chico una sonrisa, se separaron lo justo para mirarse cara a cara, Severus colocó de nuevo su mano sobre los gélidos labios de la elfa. Colocó su manos sobre las caderas de la muchacha y la besó...

Los merodeadores y compañía seguían charlando en el comedor, a pesar de que ya habían terminado de desayunar. Aunque la costumbre era hablar todos juntos como los mejores amigos, esta vez no era así, Lily hablaba con James, Sirius con Remus y Marian y Xián se lanzaban miraditas mientras Peter miraba a este segundo con odio. James alzó los brazos y se levantó de la mesa llamando la atención de todos sus amigos.

- ¡Bueno chicos! He estado hablando con Lily y me ha dicho que... - Pero James fue cortado por una Lily enfadada que le sentó de un tirón de capa.

- ¡No pienso celebrar fiesta James! - Exclamó Lily enfadada.

- ¡Pero hay que celebrar tu cumpleños Lily! - Dió James como respuesta - ¡¡Con cerveza de mantequilla!! - Añadió James euforico, añadiendo esto si que vió a la gente mas animada.

- ¡¡Es verdad que es tu cumpleaños!! - Exclamó Sirius levantándose al lado de James y agarrándolo por el hombro como buenos amigos.

- ¡Soys unos inmaduros!¡Ya somos demasiado mayorcitos para celebrar fiestas! - Exclamó Lily, todos la miraban ansiosos realmente les apetecía celebrar la dichosa fiesta. - ¡No me mireis así¡No soy yo la mala amargada aquí!

- ¡Pues sería genial celebrar una fiesta! - Exclamó Marian emocionada, de modo que ya eran tres mas, en cuanto Xián y Peter vieron que a la joven Gryffindor le apetecía decidieron que a ellos también.

- Remus... diles que somos mayores para estas cosas - Dijo Lilian fijando su vista en el joven licántropo, era el mas maduro del grupo.

- Sinceramente a mi me apetecería celebrarlo con los amigos, no va a ser una fiesta con globos y tarta supongo, solo una pequeña reunión de amigos.

- ... - Lilian parecía pensárselo aunque no parecía muy convencida, ni siquiera con la opinión del licántropo.

- ¡Lily por favor! - Exclamó James suplicante con carita triste, sin embargo ni con esas parecía convencida de que fiesta fuera una buena idea. Braizah entró de nuevo al comedor junto con Snape, ambos se separaron en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, cada uno para ir a su mesa. Braizah se acercó a las chicos sonriente y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

- ... ¿que pasa? - Preguntó la elfa en cuanto se sentó, casi todos sus amigos estaban de pie pero no decían nada, solo miraban su cara sonriente curiosos, queriendo saber mas.

- ¿¡Verdad que celebrar el cumpleaños de Lily es buena idea!? - Preguntó James buscando en la elfa la última opinión ganadora.

- ¡¡Vaya¿¡Estas de cumpleaños!? - Preguntó la elfa aun mas sonriente, se sorprendió un poco al ver que no le preguntaban por Severus, era lo que se esperaba.

- ... s... si - Respondió Lily un poco avergonzada, la chica también parecía tener ganas de celebrar la susodicha fiesta, de manera que ya accedió.

- ¡¡Felicidades!! - Exclamó la elfa - Será genial celebrarlo.

- ... Esta bien ... - Accedió la pelirroja, todos se quedaron con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. - ¿Y donde pensais celebrarla si se puede saber? - Preguntó la elfa mirando a James, temiéndose lo peor.

- ¡Pues es muy facil¡Fiesta nocturna en las habitaciones¡No será dificil traer bebida! - Exclamó James ilusionado.

- ... Como se entere algún profesor vamos a tener problemas - Dijo Lily ya pensando en sus deberes de prefecta.

- Mejor... mas divertido si nos arriesgamos - Dijo Sirius, Braizah Lily y Remus cada vez lo veían menos claro pero ahora ya habían accedido e iba a ser imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a los merodeadores.

- Tendremos que invitar también a Dirk y a Tannia... - Dijo Lily, pero miró un segundo a Braizah y rapidamente a todos sus amigos - Y a Severus también - Añadió Lily.

- ¡No hará falta¡Seguro que no quiere venir¡Nos lo saltamos y ya esta! - Exclamó James, intentaba dar razones a las chicas para que el Slytherin no apareciera por la fiesta, sería una pesadilla.

- Severus irá os guste o no... para algo es mi fiesta - Dijo Lily sonriendo a la vez que Braizah, las caras de los merodeadores ya no parecían tan alegres.

- Pero vamos a ser muchos para celebrarlo en nuestro cuarto - Dijo Remus ya poniendo las primeras pegas. El grupo pareció pensárselo unos segundos, todos coincidieron en la misma idea y miraron a Braizah con una sonrisa.

- ¿Es lo que me imagino? - Preguntó la elfa con algo de miedo - ... esta bien... seguramente estaremos mas cómodos en mi cuarto.

- Parece increíble que seas profesora y ayudes a montar una fiesta...

- ¡No por ser profesora tengo menos ganas de divertirme! - Exclamó la elfa con una sonrisa.

- ¡Esta bien¡Entonces quedaremos a las 12 enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Brai! - Exclamó James, realmente el plan perfecto. - Iré a decírselo a Tannia y Dirk - Dijo levántandose y dirigiendose a la mesa Slytherin.

Snape miraba como el grupito hablaba desde su mesa, Braizah sonreía mientras hablaba con todos, realmente parecía que se divertía, por un momento pensó que sería genial poder sentarse en esa mesa, movío la cara como negación al darse cuenta que sentarse en 'esa' mesa significaría ser un Gryffindor, sus relaciones con la gente de esa casa no eran precisamente buenas. Mas sorprendido se quedó cuando Braizah se levantó de su mesa y, sonriente como siempre, se dirigió hasta el. Se quedó como embobado al ver como el paso rápido movía las melenas de la chica, hasta tal punto que la muchacha lo nombraba estando ya a su lado y el tardó un poco en reaccionar.

- ¡Sev! - Exclamó la chica, el Slytherin estaba en las nubes.

- ¡Braizah! Perdona, estaba pensando... dime - Dijo el chico un poco avergonzado, los chicos con los que compartía mesa miraban con mala cara la relacción que tenían, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero en ese momento las opiniones de unos cuantos le parecieron poco importantes.

- ¡Hay fiesta esta noche¿¡Vienes!? - Preguntó la elfa sonriente.

- ¿Fiesta? - Preguntó el Slytherin

- Ajá - Afirmó la chica con la cabeza - Es el cumpleaños de Lily.

- ¿¡Y 'esos' quieren que vaya!? - Preguntó Snape incrédulo a la vez que, con un movimiento de cabeza, apuntaba a los merodeadores que seguían charlando en la mesa Gryffindor.

- Hum... - La elfa pareció pensárselo unos segundos, soltó una pequeña risita - A 'esos' no les hace mucha gracia, pero han prometido portarse bien.

- ... no creo que sea una buena idea ... - Dijo el chico después de un rato, era complicado fiarse de ese grupito, desde que había entrado en Hogwarts ellos habían tratado por todos los medios amargarle la existencia.

- ¡Ellos me lo han prometido! - Exclamó la elfa. - No romperán su promesa, si no confías en ellos... por lo menos confía en mí... - Dijo la elfa, la expresión de su cara ya no parecía tan feliz.

- ... está bien, iré - Dijo el chico tras mirar a la elfa unos segundos¡se había entristecido por su culpa y eso no podía ser!, al verlo no le quedó más remedio que acceder a la petición de la elfa.

- ¡Contigo será genial! - Exclamó la muchacha abrazándose al cuello del chico, el Slytherin no hizo ascos a las muestras de cariño de la elfa, incluso la acercó algo más a el, el 'que dirán' ya no le importaba.

- ¡A las 12 en mi cuarto¿vale? - Exclamó la elfa mientras guiñaba un ojo, Severus afirmaba con la cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta y recordó las palabras en su cabeza no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

- ...en... en su cuarto ... - Pensó el chico (¿que ideas lascivas podrían pasar por su cabeza Slytherin...? U)

James se las había ingeniado para conseguir cerveza de mantequilla, bastante comida,cosas para picar platos y vasos y colarlas sin ser visto en el colegio, también había aprovechado el viaje para comprar un 'detallito' en nombre de todos. Sus amigos no habían tenido mas remedio que pasarse la tarde estudiando, pues los exámenes de final de trimestre estaban cerca, y esta vez prometían ser muy duros y dificiles, incluso Lily y Remus (buenos estudiantes donde los haya) habían dejado a un lado lo de 'tomárselo con calma' y estudiaban lo más que el tiempo les permitía.

Todos menos Xián, que 'paseaba' por la biblioteca donde curiosamente una Marian bastante alterada que mientras suspiraba, tachaba una y otra vez sobre un papel de pergamino. Lo raro sería que no se le acercara ¿no?.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? - Preguntó el dragón llamando la atención de la chica, ella respondió un soso 'si' y volvió a lo suyo. - ¿Que haces? - Preguntó el chico llamando de nuevo la atención de la Gryffindor.

- Deberes - Respondió la chica.

- ¿Deberes de que? - Preguntó de nuevo el chico, la miraba con los ojos como plato apoyando su cara sobre su puño cerrado.

- Tengo entendido que nos van a hacer un examen final de conocimientos generales muy dificil, así que estoy repasando teoría de todas las asignaturas.

- Vaya... ¿Y puedo ayudarte? - Preguntó el chico.

- Aquí no esta permitido hablar - Le dijo la chica en un susurro indicándole con una mano que bajara la voz.

- Ah... bien de acuerdo - Dijo el chico bajando la voz - Estás preguntes me las sé todas - Dijo indicando con un dedo una página sobre dragones.

- Normal... seguro que sabes mucho sobre criaturas mágicas, tu ayuda me vendrá muy bien - Dijo la chica levantándose y moviendo la silla para estar mas cerca del dragón mientras le enseñaba mas de cerca todo su trabajo.

- Tienes una letra muy bonita - Le susurró el chico mientras miraba mas de cerca todos los apuntes de la muchacha.

- Gracias... - Dijo la chica, el dragón pasó un brazo por detrás de ella y la acercó a el lo más que pudo, la chica respondió con una sonrisa, un poco ruborizada.

- ... aunque no te hace justicia, tu eres mucho mas bonita - Dijo el chico, Marian ahora si que se había ruborizado, al verla el dragón le sonrió, estaba aun mas linda así.

- Esta respuesta no es así - Dijo el chico apuntándo con un dedo sobre el pergamino, Marian atendía todo lo que podía¡que suerte de profe! no podría estar mas feliz.

Paso a contestar Reviews (N/a¡Muchas gracias por escribirme, espero que lo sigais haciendo)

Angie: Me encanta saber que te gusta la pareja y la historia... ¡¡Yo los adoro!! y eso que no soy muy addicta a HP ni nada... Empecé a separar lo mas que pude, pero al subirlo se me queda todo con un solo renglón de separación, no se xq. ¡¡Muchas gracias por escribir!!

txiri: Gracias por escribir, es la primera vez que contesto los reviews y quizá he tardado mucho ¡Lo siento! Espero que sigas leyendo, Sirius aun se meterá en mas problemas ;).

hermy: Gracias por el apoyo hehe Actualizo lo mas deprisa que puedo, creo que por tardar no podreis quejaros, subo bastante deprisa. ¡Gracias por pensar que escribo bien y que la historia mola! (Aunque no acabo de creermelo, siempre gusta que me lo digan )

Lara-eternal-Anjiru: No podería estar mais leda, unha galega a que lle gusta como escribo. ¡Moitas gracias! Disfruto moito cada review que me escribes, son moitos ¡Gracias de verdad!

Mido-chan¡¡Continuo prontito!! Y si tngo pocos Reviews... a la gente no le gustará mucho como escribo, de tomas maneras agradezco mucho que tu si lo hagas . Si es cierto que algunos fanfics Remus parece una chica, tampoco es eso, gracias por tu opinión.

nai-ara¡¡Me encanta que te encante!! Yo tambien adoro a Remus¡¡es fantastico!! Espero que te siga gustando hasta que lo acabe muchas gracias por tu Review.

Coulter: Gracias por tu opinión, hay que decir que Snape ahi donde se ve gruñon y un poquitín antipático tiene mucho encanto. Las opiniones siempre son bien recibidas, siento haber tardado tanto en contestar Reviews...

Kareles¡Me encanta que te encante¡Espero que sigas leyendo y opinando! ¬

AGUILA-FANEL: Prometo mucho muchísimo Remus/Sirius, pero por ahora como tengo que seguir historia me cuesta mucho colarlos por el medio en 7 Páginas de Word, escribo capítulos muy cortos. ¡¡El 17 prometo será todo pasiones!! WAHhahaahahah Me encantaría escribir lemmon, pero no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, probablemente me saldría una chapuza TT. Intentaré escribir otra historia aparte, pero como ya he dicho, no prometo que sea ni siquiera decente. Muchas gracias por el Review

Fafa¡¡¡NOOOO NO ME ODIES¿¡¡XQ!!? Cualquier opinión buena o mala será bien recibida, pero no me odies jo TT

Amidala-Nabarrie¡¡Esa lindisima!! Yo tb te quiero!! XD

Lara-eternal-Anjiru¡¡Hola de nuevo!! Aun no tngo muy claro lo que voy a hacer con Marian, desde luego es un pelin mujeriego, muchas le pegarían como pareja. Seguramente no te haría ascos XD Tienes unas raices flipantes ¡Mola mucho!

Como ves te he hecho caso y he contestado Reviews, po si que mola mucho, pero la pregunta es ¿Lo hago bien? XD Lo dudo bastante, he escrito en este cap todos desde el 2, supongo que lo ideal hubiera sido que empezara a hacerlo cuando comencé a escribir, pero nada, lo tendre en cuentra para próximos fanfics. Muchas gracias por leerme me hace muy feliz, también espero impaciente tus review ¬

AGUILA FANEL: De nuevo, yo también los adoro, de hecho es practicamente la unica que conozco bien bien, sobre los que me gusta leer. Siento escribir poco Remus/Sirius, a mi me encanta hacerlo, pero ahora en los próximos capítulos lo haré mucho¡¡LO PROMETO!! Muchas gracias por escribir

ARF Vaia, cansa responder a tantos del tirón, a partir de ahora llevare esto de los Review con orden¡¡ lo prometo!! Muchas gracias a todos

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

CONTINUARA...

Algunos/as querrán asesinarme, de nuevo no escribí nada de Sirius/Remus en este capítulo, y eso que es la pareja principal... pero no os preocupeis... ¡No desespereis! Esos tendrán muchos momentos románticos... ¡¡Prometo amor en cantidades industriales en el próximo capítulo!!

Teneis que perdonar los Reviews, ni siquiera puedo contestar absolutamente todos, los que me queden los responderé en el próximo, el problema, es que el ordenador con inet solo lo uso para subir los capitulos así que cuando escribo, no tengo los Review a mano para contestarlos, se hace un poco incómodo pero lo haré a partir de ahora. ¡lo he disfrutado mucho!

Como siempre espero ansiosa todas vuestras opiniones, buenas o malas serán recibidas con los brazos abiertos ( ¿Qué mejor manera de mejorar que diciendome en que fallo?)

¡¡Si teneis alguna idea¡YA SABEIS!

¡Escribidme:D

Shiv.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


	17. La fiesta

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡¡¡ Hoooooolaaaaa ¡¡CAPITULO 17!! Lo prometido es deuda, y como ya dije nel capi anterior, 1 semana he tardado en subir este capitulo, el publico pide mas Remus/Sirius y tendreis mas Remus/Sirius, al fin y al cabo soys vosotros los que leeis. Teneis que perdonar que no lo haga en todos, absolutamente todos los capitulos pero esque me resulta imposible en 7 paginas de word, si quiero seguir la historia. También hay que tener en cuenta que estos 3 ultimos capitulos eran solamente un día en la vida de los personajes, y que hay mas gente en Hogwarts a parte de Sirius y Remus, no sería capaz de hacer un fanfic en el que solo se lian dos pesonajes, tiene que haber una historia... :( De cualquier otro modo no disfrutaría igual escribiendo. Si de verdad quereis algo de lemmon, intentaré escribirlo, pero no creo que lo haga bien U.

Sigo esperando muchos Reviews, por favor no dejeis de hacerlo ¬

Solo unas cuantas indicaciones:

- Este FanFic es Slash (usease: relaciones chicochico), (güeno loboperro); pero si cres que esta temática no va a ser de tu agrado, hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer. - No contendrá sexo explícito, aunque si, alguna cosilla en relación, nada clasificable NC-17 Si aun así crees que no te puede gustar abandona esta página :))

¡Sho aviso¡Luego no me vengais diciendo que he perturbado vuestra mente inocente!

Casi todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a una tal Rowling, autora de Harry Potter... Atte: ShiV)

Luego de leerlo podeis dejarme algún Review esas cosas siempre animan!!! 0

Comentarios que aparezcan entre - - Serán pensamientos de los personajes -

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¤º°°º¤ Capítulo 17 ¤º°°º¤ °ºº° La fiesta °ºº°

Los merodeadores se encontraban descansando en su habitación, James acababa de llegar a Hogwarts tras pasar la tarde buscando desesperadamente comida y bebida para la fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebraría esa misma noche. Sirius y Remus se encontraban en la cama de este segundo, juntos, Peter sin embargo no hacia mucho caso a la pareja por varias razones, primero por la costumbre de ver a sus amigos haciendose arrumacos y segundo debido a las graciosas historietas que estaba hojeando comodamente sobre su cama.

Ya que no estaba permitido a los estudiantes el alcohol en el castillo (aun siendo de poca graduación) James se las habia ingeniado para salir de este con la capa de invisibilidad,y lo mas sigiloso posible se había hecho con todo lo necesario aunque con bastante trabajo había tardado al menos dos horas, pues era sábado.

- Bueno chicos, aquí esta todo - Dijo James dejando un par de enormes bolsas en el suelo con bastante esfuerzo, realmente parecían pesadas. - Uff... vaya trabajo - Dijo James a la vez que suspiraba relajado, en cuanto esas pesadas bolsas habían tocado el suelo había sido su liberación, con toda la fuerza se tiró a la plancha sobre su cama, minimo esfuerzo.

- ¿Que llevas en los bolsillos? - Preguntó Peter curioso, había levantado la vista de su historieta unos segundos, justo cuando James había saludado.

- Ah ¿esto? - Preguntó el chico señalandose los bolsillos y sacando unos extraños objetos color rojo. - Son Granadas Boom Boom, petardos y fuegos artificiales - Dijo ilusionado sujetandolos con ambas manos (eran un montón).

- Ah vale... - Dijo Peter secamente volviendo a su historieta, no parecía tan ilusionado con los jueguecitos de Prongs.

- ¿Eh? - Algo fallaba, no había nadie diciendo lo genial que habia sido su idea ¿Cómo era posible?, al darse cuenta miró a la cama de Remus. Ahí estaban sus dos amigos, uno encima del otro (Remus sobre Sirius para mas infomación) bien era cierto que ya hacía tiempo que ellos estaban juntos, pero aun le resultaba muy extraño ver a sus dos mejores amigos 'tan' juntos. - ¿Y vosotros que? - Preguntó James mirándolos fijamente, Remus jugueteaba con el pelo del moreno, Sirius sonreia y de vez en cuanto soltaba alguna risita al sentir los suaves labios de Lupin en su cuello, besándole. A James le recorrió un escalofrío, la pareja hizo caso omiso al comentario del joven de gafas. - ¡Eh vosotros! - Exclamó el chico de gafas bastante enfadado al sentir como le ignoraban, cogió la almohada de su cama y se la tiró a sus amigos con fuerza.

- ¿¡Pero que haces!? - Preguntó Sirius, ahora el enfadado era el, de nuevo cogió la almohada y se la tiró a su amigo, acertando se lleno en su cara, casi tirandole de la cama. Cerró el dosel de su cama y abrazó a Remus con mas fuerza, Remus lo miraba un poco sorprendido, aun mantenía la cara de enfado.

- ¡No te sulfures! No es para tanto - Exclamó Prongs entre risas, no se lo había tomado mal para nada - No voy a robarte a 'tu Moony' ni nada.

Sirius había cambiado de expresión en un segundo, ahora se veía sonrojado, un poco sorprendido pues los ojos del licántropo estaban clavados sobre los suyos (N/A¡¡Una cucada!! Nu se si os lo imaginareis igual que yo ¬ )

- Pues nada pareja... os dejamos intimidad - Dijo James mientras se levantaba de su cama con algo de pereza y se colocaba las gafas, con el cojinazo se le habían descolocado. - Vamos Peter - Dijo el chico tirando de su amigo, este ni siquiera miraba, con la vista fija en sus historietas como si no fuera con el.

Al final logró sacarlo de la habitación con algo de esfuerzo y un par de tirones fuertes, no era que le molestara que sus amigos estubieran juntos, simplemente se le hacía raro verlos a ellos, precisamente, de algún modo estaba perdiendo a sus mejores amigos, pues estos se prestaban mas atención mutuamente que a el. Tampoco estaba molesto, solo tenía que acostumbrarse a que la 'situación' había cambiado un poco.

- Vaaaya nos hemos quedado solos - Dijo Sirius aun teniendo a Remus en sus brazos sobre el, la habitación se quedaba a cada rato mas oscura, aun mas con el dosel que les quitaba gran parte de la luz que el atardecer les brindaba (N/A:¿A quien le importara el atardecer si estos xikillos estan juntos? xD )

- Si... - Remus afirmó con la cabeza, aunque no parecía tener intención de comenzar nada, tenía sus ojos fijos en Sirius, estaba tan lindo... Y Sirius lo notó, no estaba dispuesto a perder una oportunidad de estar con la persona que tanto quería, de modo que agarró a Lupin por las caderas y se levantó para colocarse el encima, de nuevo Lupin estaba sorprendido por la rápida actuación del moreno.

- Eh... - Pero no logró decir nada, de nuevo le callaron unos intensos ojos ardientes y unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, esos labios que ya le habían besado, pero de los que disfrutaba cada vez mas. Profundizando en el beso y ambos lo sintieron, sabían que de ninguna manera podría haber sido con otra persona pues solo ellos se querían con tanta fuerza, un beso rebosante de amor y pasión.

- Te quiero... - Susurró Remus en cuanto recuperó el aliento, ahora fueron sus ojos los que callaron y paralizaron al moreno, ese era su Moony...

- Yo también te quiero - Dijo Padfoot mas que decidido, y aunque sonrojado, para nada avergonzado con la situación, y regresó al cuello del rubio, con pequeños besos casi caricias sobre su piel suave...

Las horas habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, abrazados y algo adormilados se decidieron por ir a la dichosa fiesta (Palabras de Sirius aunque parezca increible). Y con razón, con lo bien que estaban en cama juntitos y abrazados, bien a gusto. Pero claro, habían quedado con sus amigos y tenían que aparecer por allí, o Lily los asesinaría, tanto trabajo para convencerla... ¿y luego no asistir¡Imposible!.

Se despejaron y vistieron, cogieron las bolsas que James había dejado en el cuarto justo antes de irse y se dirigieron rumbo a la habitación de Braizah ¡Ya llegaban tarde! (Esque es muy dificil despegarse cuando se esta tan a gusto... ¬)

Caminaron por oscuros pasillos, a esas horas todo estaba desierto, no había con quien chocar incluso podían permitirse el lujo de caminar con los brazos abiertos, aunque por alguna razón ninguno de los dos lo hizo, solamente iban con paso decidido, lanzandose miradas y sonrisas, ya todo estaba dicho y ambos estaban felices por la reacción del otro, lo que los unia era algo serio, no una relación de niños en la que nadie suele poner muchas esperanzas o pensar en un futuro compartido.

Los cuadros dormían, al igual que todos los alumnos, llegaron al cuarto de Braizah y llamaron a su puerta aunque no demasiado fuerte, no sería prudente armar escándalo o se meterían en problemas. Les abrió la puerta una Braizah bien preparada para la ocasión, se había puesto un vestido corto y apretado color marfil que marcaba bien todo su cuerpo.

- Pasad por favor - Dijo la chica con amabilidad abriendo la puerta del todo para que pudieran entrar, en cuanto los chicos entraron y la puerta se cerró comenzó a sonar una música de fondo. Habían preparado bien el lugar para la ocasión a base de hechizos, seguramente uno para insonorizar el cuarto al exterior, las paredes parecían muros de fuego se movían, incluso al pasar cerca el fuego cobraba algo mas de vida, solo era decoración.

- Vaya que linda - Dijo Sirius guiñandole un ojo a la elfa, Remus ya no se molestaba por las muestras de cariño que lanzaba a las chicas, Padfoot era así... - Ese Snape no te hará justicia - Dijo cogiendo la mano de la chica y besándola, todo caballeroso, Braizah se sonrojó, seguramente se había muerto de verguenza si Snape estubiera allí, pero no había llegado, incluso la elfa empezaba a dudar si lo haría en algún momento.

- ¡Ya era hora! - Exclamó James fingiendo estar enfadado y cogiendo las bolsas de las manos de sus amigos, hasta ese momento la fiesta no había sido muy divertida, todos estaban sentados sobre la cama charlando. ¡Mejoraría con cerveza de mantequilla y panchitos!

Las bolsas ya eran grandes y pesadas, pero aun aumentaron de tamaño con un movimiento de varita de James, eran bolsas enormes, todas llenas de cosas para picar, bebidas... Alguien llamó a la puerta, Braizah ya estaba feliz, no podía ser otra que la persona que estaba esperando. Snape entró junto con Dirk y Tannia (Todos Slytherin), al principio los merodeadores miraban al prefecto de Slytherin no demasiado bien, luego con resignación y mas tarde hasta con algo de simpatía (Nunca dirían que es verdad, solo guardar las apariencias).

James repartió vasos entre todos sus amigos, había mejorado algo la música y había puesto algo mas marchoso, una música Muggle que le gustaba a Lily. Repartió bebida, colocó parte de la comida sobre el escritorio.

- Llegais tarde - Dijo Peter cruzándose de brazos como una madre severa, fijando su vista en los Slytherin.

- Normal... - Dijo Dirk cruzándose de nuevo de brazos. - Esta genial que nos inviteis, pero hubiera sido mejor que nos dijerais donde era el cuarto antes de salir corriendo - Dijo el Slytherin riendo.

Será que el alcohol era muy tentador, porque el grupo al completo se pasó 3 pueblos y medio bebiendo, los que no estaban borrachos tenían por lo menos un puntito. Por suerte era sábado y tendrían todo el domingo para pasarlo mal, no hubiera sido muy buena idea ir a hacer los examenes resacosos.

Sirius y Remus estaban a lo suyo, juntitos, se habían quedado con las ganas por ir al cumpleaños, Sirius había bebido mucho, de manera que no controlaba demasiado mientras Remus cuidaba que no se le fuesen los pies al moreno y se pegara la ostia padre. Lily recibía felicitaciones de todos, pero en realidad no se separaba de James ni 5 metros, al final la idea de la fiesta no había sido para nada mala. Xían seguramente no tendría mucha costumbre se beber, se había puesto las botas y estaba casi por los suelos, Marian le cuidaba como podía, aun asi el chico estaba lindo. Dirk y Tannia estaban en plan romántico, el sobre la cama y ella sentada sobre sus piernas mientras el le abrazaba. Y Snape y Braizah hablaban tranquilamente, se reían un poco de los chicos, eran los que más se habían controlado a la hora de beber (N/A: Arfh todo parejas! xD)

James sacó una pequeña tarta con 17 velas,a pesar de que habían prometido nada de tartas, ni globitos ni niñerías así Lily sopló sin rechistar, se enfadó un poco al darse cuenta que las velas estaban conjuradas y cuando las apagaba volvían a encenderse. Aunque fue motivo de bromas durante un buen rato no le dió demasiada importancia.

La fiesta acabó sin incidentes y cada uno se fue por su lado, Dirk con Tannia, Lily con James, Sirius y Remus se quedaron de nuevo el cuarto para ellos solos, Peter no apareció por allí... Oo. Marian y Xián se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y Braizah y Severus se quedaron en el cuarto de la elfa.

Unos más deprisa que otros, salieron del cuarto de la muchacha elfa, los mas adelantados Marian y Xián, a este se le había semi pasado el morado, y digo esto debido a que corría detrás de la chica Gryffindorf para alcanzarla, eso si, a eses. Ambos iban delante caminando por el pasillo, detrás Sirius y Remus mas tranquilamente hacían el mismo recorrido, sin prisas.

Llegaron a la sala común y Marian en vez de dirigirse a su habitación había parado y se había dado la vuelta, Xián la había seguido hasta allí.

- Marian... - Susurró el chico colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la Gryffindorf.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó la chica intentando sonar borde y fría, no le salió bien del todo pues desvió el rostro para que no se notara su sonrojo.

- ¿Sigues enfadada? - Preguntó el chico dragón, desde el pequeño incidente no habían vuelto a hablar y el, después de pasar bastante tiempo pensativo había llegado a la conclusión de que se había pasado, que la joven Gryffindorf no se merecía ese trato. La conciencia no le dejó dormir.

- En realidad si - Mintió Marian, incluso lo acompañó con un rostro de enfado, el chico dragón bajo la mirada un poco mas triste, incluso se puso de rodillas ante ella.

- ¡Perdóname! - Exclamó el chico, lo decía muy serio, a Marian de nuevo no le quedó mas remedio que desviar la mirada estaba tan lindo... 0 - Solo quiero que sepas que cuando te dije que me gustabas lo dije en serio... no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de mí.

- Bueno... verás yo... no es que no me gustes - Titubeó la chica morena, la cara del chico cambió a una sonrisa radiante, ahora Marian ya no ocultaba su sonrojo.

- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó el chico poniéndose de pie y cogiendo las manos de la morena.

- No podemos ser novios - Dijo la chica cortante.

- ¿Por que? - Preguntó el chico tristemente.

- Pues verás... en mi familia hay algunas tradiciones - Mintió de nuevo la morena. - Yo no puedo tener novio a no ser que sea el definitivo.

El chico la miraba sorprendido, aunque por la expresión de su rostro parecía estar mordiendo el anzuelo, se tragaba cada una de las palabras que la chica le decía.

- Yo no puedo hacer nada antes de la boda, tu no serías capaz de aguantarlo, seguro - Dijo la chica desvíando la mirada y reprimiendo una risita, el chico la miraba aun mas sorprendido.

- ¡Lo aguantaré! - Dijo el chico decidido - ¡Tu me gustas mucho!

- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó la chica fingiendo seriedad, el chico de cabello celeste afirmó con la cabeza, se levantó y se acercó a la Gryffindorf para darle un beso de buenas noches.

- Oh no... besos tampoco - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, aguantar la risa era practicamente imposible.

La chica sintió una presión sobre su hombro, el chico se había quedado dormido, probablemente debido al alcohol, así que Marian cogió el brazo del chico y como pudo lo llevo a su habitación, este aun caminaba algo.

- Jijiji como ha caido - Pensó el chico mientras se dejaba llevar y daba pequeños pasos fingiendo su primera borrachera.

- Vaya nos hemos quedado solos - Dijo Braizah sentándose en su cama.

- Si... eso parece - Dijo el chico sentándose a su lado, a una cierta distancia.

Y se hizo el silencio... ambos miraban a todos lados bastante intranquilos. La joven fijó su vista en un punto, un bolsillo de la oscura túnica del Slytherin de este asomaba un trozo de varita negra, la elfa la cogió por el extremo y rió llamando la atención del joven.

Este la cogió con rapidez y la guardó en el bolsillo algo avergonzado.

- Estaría loco si viniera a una fiesta con 'esos' sin protección ¿no?

- Yo no he dicho nada - Dijo la elfa riendo y desvíando la mirada.

- Ademas Potter y Black también la llevaban... Seguro que ya estaban ideando un maquiavélico plan para amargarme la existencia, es lo que llevan haciendo desde que entramos en Hogwarts.

- Ellos me prometieron que se portarían bien...

- Tambien a muchos de los profesores, y no dejaron de hacerlo en 7 años.

- Pero es distinto... entre nosotros hay mas confianza... - ¿Confías en mí? - Preguntó la elfa después de unos segundos.

- Claro... pero no confío en ellos...

La joven elfa dió por respuesta una sonrisa, el Slytherin se ruborizó.

- Bu.. bueno... ya debe ser tarde - Titubeó Severus. - Mejor me marcho - Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama a toda prisa.

- Severus - Le llamó la elfa mientras se levantaba también de la cama.

- Di... dime - Dijo de nuevo titubeando mientras daba media vuelta para encontrarse directamente los ojos grisáceos de la muchacha.

Esta se lanzó con fuerza a sus brazos y se abrazó a su cuello. Le dió un pequeño beso en los labios y se acercó lentamente a su oído para susurrarle: 'Buenas noches'. Al joven Slytherin le recorrió un escalofrío y se dirigió a la puerta lo mas deprisa posible, justo antes de salir dió media vuelta una milésima de segundo para también desearle buenas noches.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó el chico rubio a ese joven moreno que se agarraba fuertemente al hombro del licántropo cargando sobre el el peso de su cuerpo mientras caminaban torpemente hacia su cuarto.

- ¡Posh claro! (Vocalización chunga XD) - Dijo mientras ponía una pose triunfal y quitaba su peso de encima del rubio, había estado practicamente cargando con el desde que habían salido de la fiesta.

Sim embargo su mareo de nuevo le hizo tropezar, Remus trató de agarrarlo antes de que el animago tocará el suelo, no solo no lo consiguió además no pudo evitar caer el de bruces contra el suelo y Sirius sobre el. Un gritó se escuchó en todo Hogwarts, Sirius se levantó a toda prisa, si despertaban a alguien y los veían en medio de los pasillos a esas horas se meterían en serios problemas.

- ¡Vamos Moony¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! - Dijo el animago espabilando de vez, aunque con un poco de trabajo para mantener los pies quietos en el suelo, la cabeza le daba vueltas. El licántropo afirmó con la cabeza, con ambas manos levantó el peso de su cuerpo pero al colocarse bocariba y mover un poco el pie una expresión de dolor se dibujó en su rostro.

- Moony... ¿estas bien? - Preguntó el animago mas que preocupado ofreciéndole su mano, el licantropo se agarraba fuertemente su tobillo con ambas manos ignorando la que el chico le ofrecía.

Sirius se dió cuenta, se agachó y con ambas manos levantó al licántropo del suelo, que agradeció el apoyo con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

- ¿Te duele? - Preguntó preocupado, bajando la mirada.

- Solo un poco - Dijo el joven de ojos dorados con una de sus habituales sonrisas, ahora el apoyaba todo su peso sobre el joven animago.

Torpemente caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que Sirius se paró en seco.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó el licántropo algo sorprendido mirando el perfil pensativo de Sirius.

- Oh..- Exclamó mirando al chico con una sonrisa. - En realidad no.

Dió un paso mas y se agachó un poco ruborizado.

- Sube - Dijo cortante y muy pero que muy rojo.

- Pero...

- No rechistes y sube.

Remus hizó caso y cargó su peso a la espalda del animago, como si de un saco de patatas se tratase.

- Así llegaremos antes - Dijo el animago mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto tratando de caminar lo menos torpe posible. Moony solo se agarró con cariño al cuello de Padfoot todo el camino, llegaron a la habitación sin problemas parece que no habían despertado a nadie.

Sirius dejó a Moony sobre su cama cerró su dosel y caminó hacia la suya, se lanzó con fuerza y hundió su cara en la almohada.

- Sirius - Le llamó Remus desde su cama abriendo el dosel y mostrando cierta cara de enfado.

- ¿Si? - Preguntó el chico después de un momento.

- ¿Pero que haces? - Preguntó Remus mirándolo con curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo que que hago? Dormir - Dijo friamente Sirius.

- ¿Cómo que dormir? - Preguntó de nuevo del licántropo, Sirius no respondió. - Bueno entonces... si quieres dormir no te molesto - Dijo cerrando el dosel con cierta expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

Sirius se levantó un poco preocupado, se acercó a la cama de Remus y abrió el dosel. Ahi estaba su Moony, bocarriba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

- Moony - Lo llamó el animago algo preocupado.

- ¿Eh que? - Dijo Remus mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa cortés.

- ¿Te duele mucho? - Preguntó de nuevo preocupado.

- Que va - Respondió sonriente, Sirius dió un pequeño golpecito al pie del chico, aunque aguantó el dolor sin gritar la expresión de su cara no la podía disimular tanto.

- Ah ya claro ¬¬

- ¡Ni que estubiera minusválido! - Exclamó el chico rubio algo exaltado.

- ¿Eh? U

Remus agarró con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Sirius y tiró con fuerza, acercándolo a el, le dió un pequeño beso en los labios, ahora que Sirius empezaba a comprender el extraño cambio de actitud del chico, comenzó a colocarse sobre el con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Entre besos y caricias cada vez hacía mas calor, la ropa empezaba a sobrar...

PASO A CONTESTAR REVIEWS:

AGUILA FANEL: Como ves continuo bien rápido, quiza un poco mas de lo que dije, es un poco problema contestar los reviews ya que al no escribir en el ordenador que tiene internet, tengo que copiar vuestros reviews en un documento de texto, guardarlos en un diskette, meterlos en este ordenador y contestarlos por orden. ¡¡¡También son mi pareja favorita!!! wiwiwiwiw son tan lindos!!! ¬ Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo¡¡Espero muchos mas Reviews!

Amidala Nabarrie¿Qué es típica mía¿Eh como xq? Si todo lo que escribían eran paranoias sin mucho sentido ni orden, esto no se parece mucho a eso ¿no? XD Y no te preocupes por Alba, a ti te chero un montón tía¡¡Aquí hay mucha Shiva para las dos!! jajajaja. Me encanta que te encante, Me emociona que te emocione :) Snif Snif ¿Cómo podría ser mas feliz? (Ah si claro, casandome con Timo Kotipelto U Jooooooo) Pos nada, besitos niña

Luinwe: Vaaaaaaya, pos tenes una idea bastante clara de lo que voy a hacer, a primera vista puede parecer eso pero ya cambiaré cosillas por aquí y por allá para que no acabe siendo una historia tan obvia. (Esque escribir no se me da muy bien.. que se le va a hacer... YY) Muchos besos y gracias por escribir ¬

Kareles: Joooo ¡¡¡No me asesines¡¡Shiva es buena¡¡Shiva es buena¡Ya pone Sirius/Remus! OO Ahora dormire con la luz encendida por las noches YY

remsie: Como comprenderás los ultimos 3 capitulos (creo) eran cosas que pasaban el mismo día, evidentemente me encanta escribir mucho mucho escenitas de Sirius y Remus mas que juntos y espero que os guste este cap pues he puesto bastante (creo XD). Me hace muy feliz que te guste lo que voy escribiendo, proximamente mas!!

Lara-eternal-anjiru: Lei tus historias, me ha encantado la de los cuentos de HP ¬ te quedó muy graciosa ¡¡Escribes genial!! Shiv quiere massss, al principio yo también quería que este fanfic fuera un poco gracioso, pero ultimamente será cosa del amor... me queda mas romántico que otra cosa. Tu lo haces todo muy bien, incluso me quede pillada con el perfil... ¡¡Jooo ke largo!! A mi ya me costó un montón escribir 4 líneas mal contadas sobre mi XD. Como digo a todos los demas, también espero que te guste este capi ¬ y en cierto modo entiendo que la gente se enfade (Un poco solo YY) es verdad que ultimamente no escribí demasiado. ¡¡Tienes unas raices muy chulas!! Yo me pregunto... ¿y los hijos como salen¿Mini legolas con alitas de dragón¡¡Serían tan lindos¡¡Me llevaba a casa un par ahora mismo!!!

¡¡Cierto que por edad pegarías mucho con Xían!! Un dragoncito así también me lo llevaba a casa (a mi cama para ser mas exactos) Pero tendré que conformarme con tenerlo en mi ordenador jejeje. Aun creo que podría encontrar a mi Aragorn media naranja por ahi XD.

¿Deberia buscarle novia a Peter? no se no se... ¡¡Me lo pensaré!! Muchísimas gracias por el Review ¬ ¡¡Shiva ia es feliz¡Nos vemos¡¡Muchos besos!!

¡¡Y listo¡Esta vez eran menos!!

¡¡ESPERO MUCHOS MAS EN LOS PROXIMOS CAP!!!

Sus cheroooooooo mencanta recibir opiniones :D

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

CONTINUARA...

¡¡Lo prometido es deuda!! Remus y Sirius 4ever¡¡Esque son tan lindosssss ¬ !! Como siempre espero ansiosa todas vuestras opiniones, buenas o malas serán recibidas con los brazos abiertos ( ¿Qué mejor manera de mejorar que diciendome en que fallo?)

¡¡Si teneis alguna idea¡YA SABEIS!

¡Escribidme: Shiv.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,


End file.
